


Building Bridges

by teaandtumblr



Series: Flour and Chocolate [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bits of angst, Everyone is cute, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scenes, OT5 Friendship, as well as cuteness, flour and chocolate, flour and chocolate universe, georgia-rose tomlinson, life is grand, of all pairings, there is smut, tying off loose ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr
Summary: Things didn't always go smoothly, friendships didn't repair overnight, but the end result is always worth it. Tears and smiles, weddings and fights, knit together to form life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this came about generally because of comments people made along the lines of "I would have liked to see ____" And now you can. XD Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context, this takes just a month after Louis and Harry get engaged. Niall and Harry have been living with them for about three months and Zayn is very much not around.

 

  
  


 

Harry hadn’t expected to receive a phone call like this. At first he’d thought, no, he just hadn’t expected to receive one so _soon_ but the more he thought about it the more he realised that actually no, he hadn’t. Because he hadn’t expected it. At all. The last thing Harry had expected after dropping Georgia at school with Louis, since Harry was on the later start and Louis was going away overnight, was to get a phone call just after noon asking him if he could come and collect Georgia because she’d been involved in a fight.

Harry stared at the phone numbly. Georgia-Rose Tomlinson was currently sitting outside the principal’s office for _fighting_.

Passing the news on to an equally stunned Babs, Harry quickly walked in the direction of the primary school. Louis was out in Essex and wouldn’t be able to come back, though he’d clearly been called because he was ringing Harry even as Harry was approaching the school gates.

“I don’t know what happened,” Harry repeated, basically tuning Louis out as he screeched in his ear. “That’s why I’m here Lou’. I’ll call you as soon as I know.”

“ _She doesn’t_ do _this_ ,” Louis was insisting, sound half in disbelief and half horrified. “ _She’s never even pulled aside by the teacher…well, okay, once or twice but…”_

“Louis, I’ll talk to her,” Harry assured, pausing by the door. “I’m sure it’s been a misunderstanding.”

 _“If I find out someone fucking hurt_ my _daughter-”_

“Louis, _enough_ ,” Harry snapped, stopping him before he became tyrannical. “She is _seven_. Her class mates are seven. It was probably a pencil swapping gone wrong.”

_“…a pencil swapping…gone wrong…Christ Styles, you’re something else.”_

Harry chuckled. “Alright, I’m going in now so go back to your seminar please. Relearn those safety regulations.”

Louis grumbled something about them “ _never fucking changing anyway_ ” but _did_ hang up. Switching his phone onto silent, Harry pulled open the door to reception, smiling tentatively at Frances. She nodded, dialling through and then giving him directions to the principal’s office. More nervous than he’d like to admit, Harry made his way down, rounding the corner and coming up short when he found Georgia sitting next to a boy Harry thought looked slightly familiar. Her cheeks were streaked with dry tears and her face was set in a formidable frown, a perfect replica of her father’s when he got angry.

“Rosie…”

Her head whipped up, tripping she got out of her chair so fast. She slammed into his stomach, arms wrapped around his waist. “ _I’m sorry Harry!_ ” she wailed. “I didn’t mean to get in trouble!”

“It’s alright,” Harry soothed, crouching down and pulling her into his arms. “I have to talk to the principal but I’m sure it’ll all be okay. Can you tell me what happened?”

Georgia shook her head, burrowing into his neck.

“ _Georgia_ ,” he pressed, voice firmer even if his hands were stroking her back tenderly.

“No Harry,” she whimpered, clutching his shirt. “Don’t want to say.”

Harry’s nose twitched but he forced himself to move passed it, gently prying Georgia off and gesturing to the other student. “Can you at least say sorry please? Sorry for hurting your friend.”

Georgia’s lip curled in distaste but she did, albeit reluctantly, spit out a, “sorry.”

It didn’t sound in any way heartfelt and Harry was so torn because he wanted to pull Georgia up on it but he still wasn’t sure where those lines were drawn. What was Louis’ territory and what was his, how ingrained he was and what boundaries he could step over. How _far_ did his parenting rights go?

It ended up not mattering because Georgia sighed loudly herself, shoe scuffing the floor. “Daddy would say that’s not a proper sorry,” she grumbled sourly. “He’d make me do it again.”

When she peeked up at Harry, he nodded solemnly. With stunted movements, Georgia leant over and hugged the boy, mumbling a much better apology into his ear. He didn’t hug back but Harry couldn’t care, praising Georgia when she came back to his side and keeping a comforting arm wrapped around her shoulders until the principal came out.

“Ah, Mr…Styles, is it?”

“That’s right,” he said, pushing himself to his feet and holding out a hand. “Sorry for this.”

The principal didn’t look too impressed but when another lady suddenly appeared in the hallway he didn’t look happy with her either so Harry didn’t take it personally. Both he and the woman – whose name Harry discovered to be Jane – were ushered into Mr. Basingthwaite’s office. And no, Harry was not going to be able to properly pronounce that for months.

The meeting itself was more straightforward than perhaps Harry had been expecting. Their children had been caught fighting in the playground. Both were insisting the other had started it and yet neither of them were willing to say what had started it. Both Georgia and Dennis, apparently, were keeping mum on that front. It seemed odd but the principal didn’t appear bothered, only asking them to talk to their children at home and stressing that they had a no-violence policy. More serious consequences would come if a repeat offence happened.

Being dismissed, Harry collected Georgia and started walking back towards the bakery. “Can you tell me what happened now?”

Georgia shook her head. “I don’t want to.”

“Why not?” he asked gently. “Even if it’s silly, I’ll listen. And it got you angry enough to fight so I don’t think it was silly.”

“No, it _is_ silly!” Georgia snapped, pulling her hand out of his purely so she could cross her arms tightly. “I don’t _want_ to talk about it Harry!”

“Hey now-…” Harry’s chastising was brought to sudden stop when his phone went off again, watching Georgia cower slightly as she recognised the ringtone. “Do you want to talk to Daddy angel?”

Georgia chewed her lip before nodding ever so slightly. She took the phone, whispering out a _thank you_ before answering, pressing the phone to her ear. “Hi Daddy.” She sounded so shy, so scared. “No…Harry came and got me…Dennis…yes, the yucky one.” Harry hid a laugh behind his hand there. “No…no, he was just being mean…I said stop!...I…no, I didn’t tell the teacher…okay, I will…Daddy, it’s _fine_ …no… _no_ …Daddy, _please_ …okay, love you too…aha, here’s Harry.”

Taking the phone and wincing at the time, Harry nudged Georgia in direction of the bakery before answering. “Hey babe.”

 _“What happened? She won’t tell me! What were they fighting about?”_ The questions came so fast Harry’s head swam.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, raking a hand through his curls. “Georgia won’t say. And neither will Dennis.”

“ _Fucking Dennis_ ,” Louis spat, back-tracking when Harry scolded him. “ _Alright, alright, I’m sorry, just…Those two don’t get on and I didn’t want them in the same class again but…They’ve never_ fought _before. And she won’t tell you? That’s so weird.”_

“It _is_ a little strange,” Harry conceded. “But she doesn’t seem upset, like she’s not crying. And she’s not hurt either, no cuts or bruises.”

“ _Thank God for that_ ,” Louis breathed, sounding immensely relieved. “ _I can drive back tonight Harry. It’s no bother if you need me to.”_

Harry pushed open the door to the bakery, sitting Georgia in a free booth at the back and gesturing for her to get her homework out. “No Louis, don’t do that. We’ll be fine.”

_“…I can send Liam around?”_

“ _Louis!_ ” Harry cried in exasperation, though he was laughing. “I can handle one child – _your_ child. And even if not, I’ve got Niall if it gets so terrible. If I need Liam, I will call Liam.”

“ _On second thought, maybe don’t_ ,” Louis said slowly. “ _Liam will be like a hurricane. He’ll probably spend the entire night downloading parenting books and trying to determine where as godfather he went wrong.”_

Harry cackled unashamedly, slipping his hair back under a hairnet and silently asking Niall where he was needed. As Niall sent him over towards the pastry for pie cases, Harry wrapped things up. “Okay, I have to go now Lou’ but I’ll call you tonight. I love you.”

_“Alright, better let you go then Curly. Love you Harold.”_

Hanging up, Harry got back to work. But if his face was covered with a deep frown for the rest of the afternoon, so be it.

 

***

 

Plating up the last bowl of their moussaka, Harry went in search of Georgia and Niall. He found them in Georgia’s room, Niall sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of Georgia’s doll house and both of them clomping little ponies from room to room. Harry snuck a photo both for cuteness sake and blackmail purposes and was about to speak when he actually heard what Niall was saying.

“And did you punch him?”

“No!” Georgia gasped, giggling.

Harry’s mouth dropped open. Oh great. Well done Niall for making it a joke! Niall must have seen him out of his peripheral vision, though he gestured for silence, Harry blinking at his gall.

“Guess that’s good then. Wouldn’t want to hurt him _too_ much.”

“I don’t want to _hurt_ him,” Georgia huffed, brushing a stubborn lock of hair off her face.

“You were fighting with him,” Niall pointed out oh so casually, moving his pony from the living room into the bath.

“I just wanted him to be quiet.”

Niall’s head cocked to the side, Harry now frozen as his interest was snared. “You wanted him to be quiet? Was he saying not nice things?”

“Yep,” Georgia confirmed, “And he-…Can I have Apple Jack? No, the orange one. Thank you…-he was being really…um…I don’t know the word…Homstobic.”

Niall gave Harry a helpless look but he was just as confused. “Homstobic?” Niall repeated. “I don’t know that word. Probably because I’m Irish,” he added jokingly, making Georgia laugh and hug him briefly.

“It’s okay that you’re Irish. You can’t change what you are,” she consoled, Niall expression’s dropping to flat out offended and Harry had to fight so hard not to laugh. “But I don’t know the proper word. It’s really big. Liam says it sometimes. He says it means people who don’t like him and Zaynie and Daddy and Harry because they kiss boys.”

Oh shit.

_Homophobic._

And wait, did that mean that Georgia had been being bullied at school because she had two _dads?_ Harry felt his stomach drop. Was _he_ the reason Georgia was getting picked on? What had been said? What had _happened?_

“Oh,” Niall said slowly, carefully. “Think that’s homophobic.”

Georgia lit up. “That’s Liam’s word! Ho-mo-pho-bic.” She nodded to herself. “Got it.”

Niall pulled her up before she could go back to her toys though, gripping her chin in his hand and eyes burning so fiercely. “And was that boy picking on you because Louis and Harry love each other?”

She shook her head. “It wasn’t like that.”

Niall frowned, perplexed. “Then what was it like?”

“It just _was_ ,” Georgia said shortly, going to wriggle away only for Niall to stop her with a single look.

“You don’t have to tell me Georgia and that’s fine but the only thing you need to know right now is that it’s _okay_. No matter what that dumb boy in your class says, you can love _whoever_ you want, do you understand? Boy, girl, both, none, it _doesn’t matter._ It’s _all_ okay.”

Georgia stared back equally as seriously. “And you know it’s okay for you to love Teddy too.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh there, causing both people in the room to whirl around. Strolling to Niall’s side, Harry mussed up his hair with a hand. “Don’t worry Georgia, Niall loves Ed just as much as I do. We all love Ed, okay? Now, let’s have some dinner!”

Georgia looked like she’d been wanting to say more but the word “ _dinner_ ” was enough to motivate her, sending her flying down the hallway with a squeal. Helping Niall up, Harry nodded at the seriousness in his friend’s eyes.

“I know. I’ll talk to her again later.”

“Good. Now, what did you make me?”

“Who said it’s all for you Horan?”

 

***

 

“Harry, am I selfish?”

Harry’s gaze tore away from the tv to where Georgia was standing on the edge of the living room. He’d sent her off to take a bath a couple of minutes ago but from the looks of it she’d gotten part way through before the urge became too much. She was wearing nothing but a towel and her hair was dripping onto the floor but Harry didn’t think he’d even seen Georgia so miserable. He muttered the barest of apologies to Niall before crossing the room and taking Georgia’s hand, bringing her to his room and sitting her next to him on the bed.

“Are you selfish?” Harry repeated, brow furrowing as Georgia nodded meekly. “No, of course not. You’re one of the most selfless people I’ve ever met. Why are you asking?”

Georgia squirmed, tugging on the hem of her towel. “I don’t know.”

“I think you do,” Harry chided, absently combing through her hair and gently untangling a couple of knots he found.

“ _Dennis_ called me selfish,” Georgia eventually told him, preferring to stare at her lap than at him.

Harry blinked. “Why would he say that?”

“Because Dennis has a mummy right? And so do I.” She was suddenly spilling words so fast that Harry wasn’t even sure she was breathing. “And that was fine but then he asked me ages ago if _you_ were my daddy Harry and I said no, that Daddy was. But you came to school today and Dennis said you were my daddy and I told him no! And he asked if you _and_ Daddy were my daddies and I said I s’posed so because it’s _true_ and then he called me selfish because he doesn’t have a daddy at all.”

Well, shit.

“Then he got angry because he only has a mummy and I have a mummy and two daddies and he called me selfish and a fat pig-”

_“Hey!”_

“-and that I was a greedy little bell end!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Harry said hastily, throwing his hands up and interrupting her rant. “Georgia-Rose, those things are _not_ okay! Why would you let him say them to you?”

“I didn’t,” she replied flatly. “I hit him.”

Oh God, she was so much like Louis it wasn’t funny. “Yes, okay, you hit him but that wasn’t the right thing to do. And I know Louis already told you to tell the teacher next time but, poppet, why _didn’t_ you tell your teachers what had happened? Why didn’t you tell me? Or Lou’-…sorry, Daddy?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. Because…because maybe what if Dennis is right? I _do_ have a lot of mummies and daddies,” she tacked on, looking almost upset which was in no way acceptable.

“ _Georgia_.” Her head snapped up. “ _Everybody’s_ families look different. I have one mum and one dad and two-step dads. That’s how my family is. Some people have lots of parents, some people have one, and some people have none. Like Niall said before, everyone is different but they’re _all_ _okay_. And it’s alright if you feel sad because Dennis wants a daddy but doesn’t have one but it’s _not_ alright to feel bad because _you_ have one, or two, or even a hundred.”

“No one can have a hundred daddies!” Georgia cried, poking her tongue out at him. “Now you’re just being silly!”

“Maybe,” Harry agreed, hauling her into his lap. “But, Rosie, do you believe me? You’re not being selfish for having more than one set of parents. You’re not greedy or any of those other horrible things Dennis said. Your family is yours and it looks how it looks. You couldn’t change it even if you tried.”

She sat there in silence for a long moment. Eventually Georgia gave a short, sharp nod, swivelling around and wrapping her arms around Harry’s neck. “I get it Hazzy. Thank you. And sorry for hitting Dennis.”

“That’s alright. Well, not alright,” he quickly corrected, “But you get what I mean. Now go and get dressed – you can’t sleep in a towel!”

Georgia shrieked when he tried to tickle her, bouncing off his lap and sprinting down the hallway. Harry followed after her at a more leisurely pace, snickering at where Niall had placed a hand against the side of his face to block his view. Obviously Harry would relay the conversation onto Louis and also Georgia’s teacher in the morning but for the most part, they were ready to put this incident behind them.

And hey, first principal meeting. That was one parental milestone crossed off the list. Go him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids getting pulled into the principal's office is inevitable - it _had_ to happen. XD Sorry not sorry. Please let me know what you thought in the comments below! You can also leave prompts of your own at my tumblr, danosphere91 :) .xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the overwhelming reaction to chapter 1! I was so blown away by how many people commented. All the love! .xx
> 
> Also, as the lovely _jessemae11_ so kindly pointed out, dates get confusing in this story so for this chapter, Zayn is about to propose to Liam, meaning Niall and Haz have been living with Louis a little more than a year :)

 

  
  


 

When Ed came home that night, it was a surprise to find Niall sitting in his lounge room, legs crossed on the floor as he furiously scribbled things onto a scrap of paper propped up on the coffee table, phone pressed to his ear. It wasn’t that Ed didn’t _like_ having Niall around or that Niall wasn’t welcome at his flat, it was more that Niall tended to only pop around on weekends after gigs. He’d stay the odd night or two but it wasn’t very often that Ed found him there during the week, especially without a flippant text first.

Toeing off his shoes, Ed was padding across the carpet with a frown. Niall’s eyes briefly glanced in his direction, holding up a finger when Ed went to speak before quickly writing something else down. Head tilting to the side as he listened to whoever was on the other end, Niall let his gaze find his, shrugging as if to say “ _what can you do?_ ” before indicating he’d be five minutes.

Perplexed more than worried, Ed shuffled down to the bathroom, figuring he’d shower before dinner and maybe then wrestle some answers out of his friend. Of course that didn’t work because halfway through his shower the bathroom door suddenly flew open and the shower curtain was ripped back, Niall all but bouncing on his toes.

“Thanks for the privacy mate,” Ed drawled, tilting his head back to wash the suds out of his hair.

Niall scoffed. “Please, like you care. But, but, Ed, guess what? Guess who was on the phone?”

Peering sideways, Ed took in his ecstatic vibrating. “Um…Greg? Are he and Denise having another baby?”

“Good guess,” Niall complimented before shaking his head. “Nope. I just got off the phone with _Zayn_ ,” he sang the name out, drawing out each letter. “He’s gonna propose to Liam!”

Switching off the taps, Ed wrapped a towel around himself before bundling Niall into his arms. “Yeah? That’s brilliant, isn’t it?”

Niall nodded, squirming so much Ed could hardly keep a hold of him. Eventually he released him with a laugh, letting Niall careen out of the tiny room and burn off the energy he now had. Ed still had on his phone a video that was a favourite of his, taken on the night Louis had proposed to Harry. The message had appeared on Niall’s phone and Ed had been closest, opening the message while Niall had been pottering around in the kitchen. Ed had offhandedly passed the phone over to Niall upon his return, candidly filming as Niall went through about fifty different forms of shock and hysterical excitement. This Niall wasn’t on _that_ level but he was getting close.

“So,” Ed said as he entered the kitchen and made for the pantry, blinking when he was shoved away by Niall.

“No, I’m doing it tonight. I wanna do it. I’m feeling good. Mexican okay?”

The words were all but a blur, Ed holding his hands up in surrender before settling against the opposite bench, watching Niall work but staying out of his way. “As I was saying…so, when is Zayn gonna do it? Are he and Louis working out some sort of plan?”

Niall paused in his cutting of the capsicums, seemingly confused. “What do you mean _Louis?_ I just said _I_ were on the phone with Zayn.”

The hasty scribbling from before suddenly made sense, Ed’s mouth dropping open a little bit. “Wait, you mean, Zayn’s asking _you_ to help?”

“Should he not?” Niall demanded, somewhat affronted.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Ed said gently, reaching over to squeeze Niall’s arm consolingly. “I just…I guess I thought Louis and Zayn went through uni together and they’d do it together? But if Zayn wants your help, then that’s great, yeah? I’m proud of you.”

That last sentence placated the blond, Niall shrugging away his stiffness. “I think…Louis and Zayn still aren’t great, you know?” He explained, tossing everything into the fry pan while asking Ed to pass him the tortillas before chucking them in the microwave. “They talk and all but something’s still missing. And maybe Louis never said it out loud _to_ Zayn but he was – might still be for all I know – really against him and Liam getting back together.”

“I remember you saying that,” Ed mused, somewhat disapproving. “Isn’t that why Liam hid it for so long?”

Niall nodded. “Zayn’s no idiot. Even if Liam _didn’t_ tell him, he would have had to have known. Don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t go to someone who was violently opposed to my relationship. I mean, I know where Louis’ coming from but at the end of the day…”

He trailed off, leaving it to Ed to conclude, “It’s none of his business. It’s between Liam and Zayn.”

Ed whinged as Niall then started plating everything up and threw some guacamole into his tortilla. Niall’s “ _shut up it’s good for you_ ” turned decidedly sour when Ed, in retaliation, shoved some black beans into his.

They ate dinner in front of the telly, Niall passing Ed his notes once they’d both put their plates on the coffee table and cleaned their hands. Niall burrowed into his side as Ed perused the veritable chicken scratch, prompting him to slip an arm around his shoulders. Ed read through everything quickly, lips brushing against Niall’s forehead.

“Liam’s gonna love this,” he murmured, even if, in all honestly, he hardly knew Liam at all. “Zayn’s lucky to have you as his helper.”

Niall beamed. “Yeah well, I would have been right ticked off if he’d picked anyone else ‘cause it were me what welcomed him back to the group first. _I_ was the one that sat with him at footy and offered to be his friend.” Niall’s gaze dropped as his features pinched together in a frown. “It were _me_ who realised he was serious first, about getting back with Liam,” he added when Ed looked lost. “And _I_ had Liam’s back long before Harry and Louis did. I saw long before they did, even if I _am_ oblivious.”

Placing the paper down at Niall’s borderline _hurt_ tone, Ed hauled him into his lap, making Niall squawk. He grabbed Niall’s hands when he went to smack him playfully, his infinite gentleness making Niall pause.

“…Ed?”

“You’re not oblivious.” The words were firm, Niall’s eyes widening slightly. “You might come off as that way but only because people always assume the loud ones don’t notice anything while the quiet ones do. I know that lot all think Zayn’s super-observant because he’s moody-”

“But he _is_ ,” Niall protested.

“-but I reckon you’d give him a run for his money. Easy.” Niall blushed under the praise, Ed pulling him down to mouth at his neck, smirking when Niall shuddered, breath hitching. “Play a game with me?”

Niall pulled away, curious. “What game?”

“Simple game, nothing fancy. Just…tell me about the lads …” Ed paused to think before snapping his fingers. “Right, okay, since you’re so touchy and feely and all: what’s the best way to touch any one of our friends to calm them down? I know,” he said by way of example, “That Harry likes you to play with his hair.” He demonstrated by running his hands through Niall’s hair, barking out an “ _oi!_ ” while Niall shook his head before proceeding to nip at his wrist.

“Wrong already,” Niall said a cluck of his tongue. “Harry only likes it if you actually _play_ with his hair, like braiding it or summat. Or,” he stroked the pads of his fingers down Ed’s cheek tenderly. “If you do that.”

Ed shivered at the touch, Niall grinning wolfishly in response. “Alright, Louis then?”

“Louis’ a grumpy hedgehog,” Niall pouted, making Ed laugh. “He usually doesn’t let you touch him at all but if he’s in state where he _will_ , you can comb his hair off his face or he has a thing about his wrists? Wrap your hand round ‘em or run your fingers up the inside of his arm.” Again, the explanation came with a demonstration and Ed didn’t think Niall had any right to look as smug as he did when Ed trembled once more. “Liam and Zayn are boring. Liam likes you to thumb his shoulder and Zayn likes a hand wrapped around the back of his neck, although…you have to _massage_ it rather than rubbing your thumb up and down or he goes mental.”

Ed laughed though it quickly swapped to a groan as Niall’s fingers dug into the base of his neck just so. “ _Jesus Christ_ Horan.”

“Think I like this game,” he teased, giggling when Ed tickled his ribs. “But do I win now? What’s my prize?”

Ed raised his eyebrows. “Oh I’m sorry, do I not count as one of your friends?”

Niall poked his tongue out. “Fine. You, you twat, actually like it when people let _you_ bloody ensnare them. But bonus points if their hands trace your spine, but only from top to bottom. Both ways and it just feels wrong.” Niall’s hands did exactly as he’d described, prying Ed off the couch purely so he could slip his fingers into the dip of Ed’s lower back. “Although, if I go further,” Niall’s hands crept just under the waistband of Ed’s jeans, his breath catching in his lungs. “Hmm, yeah, there. Gets you quite turned on. Safe to say that’s _my_ spot only.”

“Yours,” Ed confirmed, hands fumbling for the hem of Niall’s shirt when he was pushed away. “Hey!”

“Nope, fair is fair.” Niall crowed, staring down at him imperiously. “Your turn to do me.”

“I was attempting to before you interrupted,” Ed shot back, laughing when Niall whined petulantly. He then raised his hands to Niall’s scalp, scratching at it gently and earning him a moan in return. “ _That’s_ what you love. Especially if you’re sick or tired. And if I want to get you going…” Ed thumbed at a spot just between the crease of Niall’s groin and his hip bone, Niall’s toes curling in response. “And,” he added in a sinful whisper, kissing a path from Niall’s neck to his ear, “if I’m fucking you from behind-”

“ _Ed_ ,” Niall gasped.

“-if I kiss you just here,” his thumb circled a spot directly between the points of Niall’s shoulder blades, “you’ll pretty much come apart.”

Niall whimpered, head falling onto Ed’s shoulder even as he was grinding their hips together, Ed hissing at the contact. “ _Fuck_ , you’re already hard.” Niall didn’t bother denying it, desperately canting his hips forward until Ed got the message, rolling his own up in return. Niall groaned, finding Ed’s mouth and drawing him into a kiss even as Ed was pawing at his shirt, wanting nothing more than for it to be off.

Breaking away to gulp in air, Ed used that as his chance, whipping Niall’s shirt off and latching onto his chest. His name was a constant mantra out of Niall’s mouth, though it became interjected with high keens and pleading when Ed drew one his nipples between his teeth. His hand came to pinch the other one, Niall jerking at the touch, fingers digging into his shoulders.

“Come _on_ Ed,” he begged, weakly pushing at him. “No more teasing.”

Ed pulled away, a little startled when Niall ripped his t-shirt off with alarming ferocity, tongue mapping out each and every bone and muscle crease. “God Niall,” he panted, swearing when Niall reached a particularly sensitive area of skin. “Thought…thought you didn’t want to play.”

“Oh, I want to play,” Niall countered, waggling his eyebrows. “Just with some things you probably shouldn’t whip out at a party.”

“Probably shouldn’t,” Ed repeated with a snort, shoving him away so he could get to Niall’s fly, popping the button and pulling down the zipper before he could protest. He gave the bulge one teasing squeeze before pushing Niall’s briefs down enough to let his cock spring out. Niall let out a hiss as his fingers ran over the tip, giving a sharp twist that made him cry out.

“Getting fucking tired of this Sheeran,” Niall ground out which only prompted Ed to let out a loud laugh. “’s not funny,” he sulked.

“Yeah, it is,” Ed disagreed, leaning up to kiss him chastely before pushing his own sweats down. Licking his palm, Ed wrapped his hand around both their lengths. The slide was a tad rough at first but soon Ed had enough pre-come to work with, increasing his pace and making Niall scrabble for him as his body shook with pleasure. “You’re so hot Niall,” Ed breathed, each word ghosting over his ear, Niall jerking when he kissed the skin just behind it. “Want to come together, alright?”

“’m so close already,” Niall whimpered, weakly trying to press open-mouthed kisses to Ed’s neck between each stroke of his hand.

“That’s okay, so am I. Come on,” Ed urged, increasing his pace and twisting his hand just so. Niall cried out, all but clutching at his shoulders. “Come on babe, let go.”

Niall managed a strangled “ _Ed!_ ” before he came, Ed right behind him, hand working up their cocks until they were milked dry, Niall mewling at the tingling oversensitivity. Ed let himself snuffle into Niall’s neck, ignoring his grumbling about being sweaty. Ed argued that he wasn’t much better. Niall couldn’t deny that, slumping down onto Ed’s chest as he caught his breath. Once confident his legs no longer resembled jelly, Ed got to his feet, Niall in his arms. Niall screeched in alarm before latching on, making several threats regarding what would happen if Ed dropped him.

And drop him Ed did…but only gently, and only onto the tiled floor of the bathroom. Ed cleaned his hands as Niall shucked out of his clothes. Grimacing at his own state of cleanliness, Ed jumped back into the shower, playfully bustling Niall out of the way.

“Hey, I was here first!” Niall cried indignantly, calming when Ed wrapped his arms around his waist.

Ed tucked his chin over Niall’s shoulder even as the blond was reaching for the shower gel. “We’re not going to get married, are we?” he asked lightly.

Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Niall’s nose scrunch up. “Don’t think so. Niall Sheeran, Ed Horan…those sound a bit shit. I mean…” he turned around, glancing up at Ed. “You don’t want to, do you?”

Ed shook his head. “No, no. Just…was just asking I guess.”

Niall accepted that, returning to clean himself. And all Ed could do was watch him as his heart sank below his stomach because,

_‘You’re a fucking liar Sheeran’._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! Expect a lot of Niall 'cause he's kind of my fav right now XD .xx Dan


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that Louis and Zayn got along a little too well given everything that happened between them in _Flour and Chocolate_ so this is them repairing that bond.
> 
> This would be set maybe two/three months after Liam and Zayn get engaged the second time :)

 

  
  


 

“I think that’s me done,” Harry declared, grabbing his empty beer bottle and heading towards the recycling as the credits to another _Breaking Bad_ episode started to roll across the screen.

“Us too I think,” Liam said, turning to Zayn who nodded, stretching like a cat as he moved from the position he’d been in for hours. Liam then glanced at the clock. “Jesus, is that the time?”

Harry chuckled morosely. “Why do you think I’m calling it a night?”

“It’s already called that,” Louis deadpanned, making them all groan. He then took in Liam’s tired face. “Think Niall said he was doing a pub crawl with Ed. He probably won’t slink in until sometime after lunch tomorrow.”

“Don’t know how he pulls so often,” Harry muttered, shaking his head.

“The single life,” Louis quipped. “But since he’s out, you two should take his room. There’re two beds there and I know it’s not the same as sharing but it’s a good offer. I actually think some of your clothes are still in my closet Li’,” Louis tacked on thoughtfully.

“Don’t think we can intrude like that,” Zayn mumbled, hands twisted in the too-long hem of his sleeves. “We can li-”

“You know what? _No_.”

Liam’s firm voice had them all pausing. The next thing Louis knew, Liam had a hand around Zayn’s arm and one around his own. He then unceremoniously dumped both him and Zayn into his room, yanking the door shut. Liam couldn’t lock it from the outside but Louis thought the message was clear enough.

 _“Liam!”_ Louis cried, banging on the wood. “Stop being ridiculous!”

 _“Li’!”_ Zayn pleaded, sounding just as childish. “Let me out.”

 _“No.”_ Liam’s tone was gruff and unmoving. “You two need to sort your shit out. Everyone else has. You two can share tonight. It never used to be a problem, it shouldn’t be now. _I’ll_ share with Harry. It’s something new for us too so off you go, play nice.”

Louis went to scream in outrage when Zayn placed a hand on the door, forehead thudding against it. “Li’…”

_“Zayn.”_

Just like that, Zayn’s shoulders dropped, resigning himself. Louis huffed, knowing that if Zayn had given in and Harry hadn’t expressed any objections then he would have to go along with it. As Zayn went to move away, there was the slightest of _thud_ s and Louis would bet anything that Liam’s hand was now directly matching Zayn’s on the other side of the door.

“Zayn? I love you.”

Zayn couldn’t hold back the tiny smile that played across his lips. “I love you too.” Turning around, Zayn met Louis’ gaze perhaps a tad more icily than he once would have. “You said you had some of Liam’s clothes?”

Rummaging through his cupboards, Louis found the clothes right at the back. Zayn nodded in thanks before pulling them on, Louis changing himself and plugging his phone in. Zayn’s nose twitched as he climbed into the bed but it was nothing against Louis he knew. He and Zayn just both preferred the same side of the bed and well, Louis’ bed, Louis’ side. Zayn reluctantly burrowed into what would usually be Liam’s “side”, phone tucked under his pillow because he was like that. He then very determinedly pretended to be asleep and Louis groaned.

“Zee, for fuck’s sake.”

Zayn was frowning even as he was blinking his eyes open. “What?”

“Don’t “what” me,” Louis chided. “Just…Say whatever it is you want to say.”

“I don’t _want_ to say anything,” Zayn said simply, honestly. “I thought it was _you_ who had something to say to me. If anything, that’s what I would have said; why are we still not friends?”

Louis gaped momentarily. “We _are_ friends!”

Zayn raised an eyebrow. “Are we though? Are we really? Like what we used to be?”

“Well, no,” Louis admitted, sitting up and twisting his hands together. “But, like, we could never be, right?”

Opposite him, Zayn was now sitting up too. “And why not?”

Louis stared him down. “Because of what happened. That doesn’t just go away Zayn. And okay, _yes_ , I’m fine with you being my friend again, sure. Come back into my life, that’s fine. But it’s _Liam_ I’m worried about. Because it was his heart you broke.” Louis shook his head. “I don’t want you out of my life. I want you out of _his_.”

 _Shit._ He hadn’t meant it like that.

Zayn was up faster than Louis could ever have imagined, barrelling out the door all the while yelling out a single, _“Liam!”_

Louis was following even as he heard footsteps come pounding from Niall’s room. Liam looked perturbed at the fact that they couldn’t manage more than five minutes but once Zayn reached his side, wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck and creeping up onto his tip-toes in a gesture Louis and Liam both understood, his face turned worried. Doing what Zayn was silently asking for and hefting him up, Zayn’s legs wrapping around his waist, Liam’s eyes flickered in Louis’ direction.

“What’s going on?”

Louis toed at the floor. “Nothing. Just…Need to talk some more.”

Zayn stubbornly shook his head and Liam glanced between them once more before sighing heavily. _“Zayn.”_

If there was one thing Louis had noticed since Liam and Zayn had gotten back together it was that Zayn was a lot more – Louis didn’t want to use the word “ _obedient_ ” but that’s essentially what it was – obedient. He didn’t dig in his heels and refuse to move over everything, from what packet of crisps they should get to why Liam didn’t want him out til 2 A.M. several nights a week. He still held his ground on the big issues, wouldn’t be Zayn if he wasn’t fussy and stroppy on the occasional day, but he had certainly learnt the meaning of the word _compromise_ – which could only be a good thing.

“Louis says I can be his friend.” Liam frowned, confused until Zayn added. “But he doesn’t want me being yours.”

Liam’s expression turned thunderous, dropping Zayn to the ground and rounding on Louis. Over his shoulder Harry was running a hand though his hair in agitation. “Right, well I have work in four hours or so so I’m going to sleep. You three sort this out; it’s between you all anyway.”

With that, Harry excused himself, collapsing onto his old bed. Liam pointed towards the living room. “There, now.”

Louis dropped onto one side of the couch, Liam the other, Zayn deliberating before climbing into Liam’s lap, tucking his head under his chin. It was sweet and Louis knew it but, he couldn’t take the lingering doubt. He tentatively reached out, wrapping a hand around Liam’s wrist. “Payno…I just…I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Zayn’s eyes narrowed. “You make it sound like I _want_ to hurt him.”

“You did last time,” Louis shot back, watching Zayn flinch.

Liam abruptly shook his hand off. “Back off Louis. This is between you and I, not Zayn. You make it sound like I’ve forgotten what happened two years ago. I didn’t. Zayn didn’t either. But we’re here now and that’s what matters. _We’ve_ gotten over it. Have _you?_ ”

Louis didn’t know, voice desperate, “I don’t want you to go through that again. I’m _trying_ to look out for you!”

Liam shook his head. “I’m sorry Louis but really, what you’re doing…You’re being condescending.”

“ _What?!_ No, I’m no-”

“You _are_.” Louis’ mouth snapped shut. “You’re thinking that I don’t have the ability to think this through, that I don’t know how to weigh up the risks. You think I’m all “blinded by feelings” or whatever but, Louis, I’m _twenty-seven_. I’m not a kid and you’re not my dad. When Zayn and I got together, of course I wanted your advice. He was my first real relationship. Now? Sorry, but I’ve got it covered. I know my thoughts and I know my feelings. You _don’t_.”

The words sunk in, each way adding more and more weight to Louis’ shoulders, making his frame hunch over. He couldn’t deny it though. Liam was right. That…that was how he’d been treating him. His little brother Payno. But he wasn’t so little anymore. He had a fiancé now, again, still…whatever the appropriate word was for them. Just like Louis had. They had their own flat, their own dog, their own careers. Louis’ gaze lifted, fondness filling him at what he saw.

“And my fian-”

Louis held up a finger, Liam’s face turning indignant until Louis pointed at something. “He’s passed right out.”

Manoeuvring his body, Liam softened instantly at the sight: Zayn’s head resting on his collarbone as he slept peacefully, breath ghosting over his chest. Liam traced his cheek tenderly. “He must have been so tired.”

“A week of kids. Who wouldn’t be?” Louis agreed. “God knows I am and I only have one of them.”

Liam laughed softly and, for some reason, in the quiet hours of the morning, Louis suddenly felt the urge to ask questions he never had before. He placed a hand on Liam’s knee, effectively drawing his attention. “Yes Louis?”

“Can I ask you something?”

Liam’s eyebrows knitted together. “Yeah, course you can. You know that.”

“Okay…When did Zayn and Niall suddenly become friends?”

Liam blinked in surprise before outright laughing. “Christ, is _that_ all? Don’t scare me like that Louis. But as for that…I don’t know. I think it was just after I started talking to Zayn again. Zayn said Niall found him at a football game and basically told Zayn he was his friend now. Wrestled Zayn’s number off him and wouldn’t leave him alone until Zayn gave in and agreed to hang out.” Louis knew how much Zayn would have _hated_ that. “And I think…” Liam’s voice turned sombre, Louis’ interesting piqued. “Niall was the only one that knew about…us. And he was there for Zayn and there for me so that kind of won him over in Zayn’s book. Win his loyalty and he’ll give it unquestioningly; lose it and it’s gone for good.”

Louis shifted in his seat. “I…When _did_ you get back together?”

Liam’s frown returned. “You never…Zayn never told you? I thought that’s what you spoke about that time you decided to “meet up”…which I’m still suspicious of, by the way.”

“He had a panic attack at work,” Louis revealed, Liam freezing. “Freaked out because he had an epiphany.” He smiled at Liam. “Suddenly dawned on him that he wanted to marry you. I guess he thought I was home and that’s why he called me over you.”

“ _Shit_ …” Liam’s head dropped into his hand, mindful of the young man in his lap. “That…You know that was actually why he left, the first time?”

“W-what?” Louis spluttered.

Liam shrugged. “I don’t fully understand it either but from what I gather, he sort of freaked the closer and closer we got to getting married. Like, he didn’t know if he was _sure_ I was the one? Was it summer love and all that? And someone took that and used that; exploited that uncertainty and the – well, you know Zayn – dark, twisted emotions that came from that and put it in Zayn’s head over and over that it was _me_ that was making him feel like that.”

“So he had to get away,” Louis realised, air leaving his lungs in a rush. “Had to leave because he left like he was suffocating and he thought…He blamed you.”

“He doesn’t. Not anymore,” Liam assured. “We worked through that but…breaking up with me, it didn’t help.” His eyes were so sad when they met Louis’. “Louis, it really broke him. I nearly lost him and none of us even realised.”

Louis patted his shoulder. “He’s tough.”

Liam scowled at his dismissive gesture. “And did you know he turned to cocaine?”

Louis swore he nearly fell off the couch, eyes wide as they flew to where Zayn was cradled in Liam’s arms. “No, he…he wouldn’t…”

“He did,” Liam snapped.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Louis gasped, blinking away the stinging sensation in his eyes.

“Yeah. He…Actually,” Liam looked surprised himself. “Jesus Christ, he would have only gotten off it just before you had your accident. Like two weeks, three tops.”

Louis whistled lowly. “But he’s okay now,” his voice was more gentle this time. “He made it Liam. And he got you again. He’s a lucky boy.”

“I think we both are,” Liam countered because of course he did. “But, anyway…” He shook his head. “What were we…? Oh, when did we get together? Um, well we spoke for a bit in June but that ended in shit just before the anniversary of…”

Liam trailed off but Louis still cringed. Yeah, he remembered that. Quite vividly too, if he was honest.

“Zayn headed back to Bradford and I didn’t hear from him until October.”

“That when you started dating again?” Louis guessed.

“Nope. It was just platonic. That message you read, when you stole my phone? That was the first one. First time Zayn ever asked me out.” Louis stared at him in disbelief, also blushing because…oops! “Took him a week and a half to get the courage to though. Told him at Christmas I was okay with us dating again if he was sure. I’ve never seen someone _more_ sure. Took him three months to make me believe that but he never gave me a single reason to doubt that second time around and so I took a chance. And it paid off,” Liam finished brightly, hugging Zayn tighter. “I got him back and I think we’re both happier than before. I _like_ where we are now.”

Louis sat there in silence for a long moment before finally nodding. “You know what? I think I do too. Thanks for telling me all that Li’. Makes me…I don’t know…”

“More at ease?” Liam provided.

Louis nodded, getting back to his feet and watching Liam do the same. “Did you want me to kip down in Niall’s room? You and Zayn can take my room? There’s to be no sex though.”

Liam kicked him, Louis hissing in pain. “Shut up. And no, think I _will_ leave him with you. You know you didn’t talk enough. Talk to him in the morning.”

Knowing it was true, Louis gave in, padding back to his own bed and then chuckling when Liam struggled with Zayn, the other man clinging on with a barely awake whine of, _“Liam…”_

“Right here,” Liam assured, setting Zayn down and carefully untangling his arms. “Stay with Louis, yeah?”

Zayn shook his head, still half-asleep as he blearily reached in Liam’s general direction. “No Li’. Stay with you.”

“Nope, I’m staying with Harry.”

“But Louis doesn’t _like me_ ,” Zayn whined, so much more honest now that he wasn’t coherent enough to have his verbal filter on. Liam stared pointedly at Louis, Louis meekly reaching out to tug on Zayn’s shirt.

“Nah, I love you Zee.”

Zayn blinked at him. “You…really?”

Louis brushed his lips against his forehead. “Really. I promise. Now, let Liam go and sleep, alright. He loves you.”

“Love him too,” Zayn murmured, hand dropping away from Liam’s as he succumbed to sleep’s hold once more.

Liam kissed his cheek affectionately, tucking the duvet over Zayn’s shoulder. He then clasped Louis’ hand warmly. “Thank you. That means a lot to me.”

Louis gripped back just as tightly. “I know. Sorry I was an arse about it for so long.”

“Doesn’t matter so long as it’s fixed now.” With one last kiss to Zayn’s cheek, Liam left the room, flipping off the light as he did.

Listening to Zayn’s soft breathing echo around the room, Louis believed it. Yeah, it was fixed.

Good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! .xx Also remember you're more than welcome to leave prompts here or over at my tumblr, danosphere91. Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a scene where Zouiam got to show what a powerhouse they'd been before _Flour and Chocolate_. This was the answer to that, set a few weeks before Louis and Harry's wedding.

 

  
  


 

Harry and Niall were laughing uproariously from the living room, making Louis smile in fond amusement. With Georgia gone for the night, Louis had pushed the two old friends together, insisting he had work – which he did – and that they were long overdue on some time with just them. Niall had wrangled Harry to the couch and they were watching what sounded like _Adventure Time_ though Louis wasn’t ignorant to the softer murmurs they gave between bouts of laughter, catching up and sharing the little secrets only best friends did.

Louis’ phone ringing pulled him away from the invoices he was doing in preparation for tax time – oh the joy – and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t grateful for the interruption.

_Eleanor_

Louis’ fingers froze millimetres above the screen. What? No. She _never_ called.

Fearing the worst, Louis scrambled in his haste to pick up the device, pressing it to his ear. “El’?”

_“…Daddy?”_

“Georgia?” he stammered blankly. “What…what’s up poppet?”

There was a clear hesitation and Louis’ previous dread reappeared. “ _Can…can you pick me and Mummy up?”_

All thoughts of work vanished as Louis shot to his feet, pacing in a tight circle. “What do you mean, you _and_ Mummy? What’s going on?”

_“Well Mummy has nowhere else to go but I don’t want to leave her here because Stuart’s being nasty and-”_

“I’m on my way.”

Louis had barrelled out the door before Harry and Niall even realised he wasn’t still nose deep in paperwork, flinging himself into his car and pulling away from the curb with more force than necessary. An incoming call signal came through but Louis ignored it, preferring to keep the line open with Georgia. There didn’t seem to be a threat of violence but Louis was taking no chances and, from the sounds in the background, it could very much be going there. The argument currently taking place was far more vicious and one-sided than Louis would have liked.

Calculating Stuart’s size against his own, Louis swore before veering left at the next intersection, undoubtedly breaking a traffic law or two. He pulled up outside the block of flats, tucking the phone against his shoulder before pelting up the stairs, hammering on the door in front of him.

“Who the fuc-”

“I got it babe.”

Louis gave Liam the split-second it took to recognise him before forcing the door wide open. “You two car, _now_. G’s at Stuart’s and it’s getting messy.”

Zayn was up from the dining table so fast his chair tipped, Liam only leaning past to snag his keys, pausing before whistling for Loki. Louis raised an eyebrow but Liam shrugged. “Hey, he could be intimidating or something.”

“He will more likely slobber Stuart to death,” Zayn deadpanned, though he opened the back door for the dog before sliding into the front, Liam the back. “What’s going on Lou’?” he asked as they pulled away from the curb.

“Don’t really know,” Louis admitted, “I’ve got Rosie on the line but she called me saying she wanted to come home. Something about Stuart being “nasty”.”

 _“Again,”_ Georgia piped up gloomily. _“Nasty again.”_

Louis hissed. “Fuck, again. She’s saying _again_.”

“That isn’t good,” Zayn observed, staring out the windshield, jaw set. “How far’s the house?”

“Not far,” Louis said, relieved at that. “I maybe google mapped the shit out of it when Eleanor told me she was moving in with Stuart.”

“He won’t get fucking near her,” Liam growled, startling both Zayn and Louis but yeah, Liam had always been protective so it probably shouldn’t have.

“You didn’t bring Haz?” Zayn questioned a few miles later, eyebrows knotting together.

“Didn’t even think to,” Louis admitted, ashamed. “Flew out the door and then…Thought maybe back up would be good and you two were on the way and besides you…You two have _always_ had her back.”

“Better fucking believe it.” “Too right.”

Pulling into the driveway, the three of them burst out of the car. Louis was the first to the front door, knocking politely but firmly, Zayn moulding into his shadow while Liam clipped up Loki’s lead and waited just below the step. The yelling from inside abruptly stopped but Louis knocked again when no footsteps were forth-coming. The door finally opened, revealing a harried looking Eleanor.

“L-Louis.”

“I’m here for Georgia,” he said, no room for argument.

Little footsteps come from upstairs and Louis mimed for Georgia to wait when she reached the top of the stairs. He then peered through to the living room where Stuart was, red-faced and livid.

“I’ll be taking my daughter now,” he announced. “And she won’t ever be coming back. And…” Louis slowly turned to Eleanor, holding out a hand. “Think her mother won’t be either.”

Eleanor’s lip trembled, only to flinch at the, “Don’t you even fucking _think_ about it E-”

“Think that’s her choice made,” Zayn cut in, tone icy. “You _don’t_ speak to Eleanor like that.”

Louis would have laughed at Eleanor’s wide eyes because she and Zayn had never been anything short of enemies and to hear him defending her now…Letting Liam and Zayn be a barrier, Louis took Eleanor’s hand. “El’, you don’t deserve this. You’re _better_ than this. Pack your things, bunk at mine for the night, make arrangements in the morning. This isn’t the relationship you want, I know you know that.”

“But I don’t…” she looked around the house despairingly.

“You have my flat for tonight,” Louis repeated. “Georgie would love to share her bed with you and, if you want space, she can come in with Haz and me. There’s always room for people what need it.” Eleanor nodded in thanks, Louis throwing a, “Oh, and my friend Liam boxes like a pro so I wouldn’t try anything,” over his shoulder in Stuart’s direction. Scooping Georgia up and finally, finally, ending the phone call, Louis met Eleanor’s gaze. “Let’s do this.”

 

***

 

It took nearly half an hour to pack all of Eleanor’s things into her suitcase but thankfully Stuart hadn’t tried anything, Liam and Zayn’s presence seeming to be enough to keep him in submission. Liam had the build and Zayn had that aura that simply screamed _back off_. Stuart was apparently wise enough to see it. With Georgia’s bag packed and Eleanor’s belongings gathered, they piled back into the car, Loki squashed in the back seat with Liam, Zayn, and Georgia.

“Comfortable?” Louis teased, earning a scowl from Zayn.

Georgia merely nodded brightly. “Aha! He’s so big and fluffy!”

“He is, isn’t he?” Liam crooned, making kissy faces at Loki.

“Zayn, please control your other half,” Louis drawled, earning a swift kick to his chair. “Oi, watch it Malik or you can hop out now!”

Zayn poked out his tongue, not believing him in the slightest. “You wouldn’t. And besides, I’m your saving grace.”

Louis risked a narrowed look over his shoulder. “And why is that?”

“Because _our_ flat’s not allowed dogs even though I want one but I don’t need to ask for one anymore cause Zaynie and Li’ have one,” Georgia announced.

Louis frowned. “You never said you wanted a dog.”

“’Cause I already have Loki,” Georgia said exasperatedly.

“Imagine Harry with a dog,” Liam chuckled. “Probably get a mini poodle or something, yeah?”

Louis’ expression soured, letting up a little when he saw the reaction made Eleanor smile lightly. “You okay?” he asked softly.

She sighed. “No. I knew it wasn’t working but…Anyway, it’s all a mess so that’s that.”

“Whatever’s broken, you can always fix it.” Eleanor whipped around at Zayn’s voice but he was very pointedly looking out the window. “’s what my mum says anyway.”

Liam’s hand crept over Georgia to sneak into Zayn’s. “I love your mum.”

Zayn snorted. “I hope not.” But he laced his fingers through Liam’s tenderly.

“Thank you,” Eleanor murmured, Zayn barely acknowledging with a nod before they were back at their flat. Liam and Zayn took their leave, trudging back to their apartment, Loki faithfully padding after the couple. Georgia was slumped down in the back, basically asleep, Louis snapping a quick photo. “Louis…” He pulled himself back over the centre console, patiently waiting. “I never meant to put her in danger. I never thought Stuart would actually hurt her. It’s shouting, that’s all it ever was.”

“I know,” Louis assured, seeing the lights in Zayn’s art room flick on before pulling back onto the street. “And I know it’s something you never wanted Georgia to see either. You were stuck and, I think, you hoped it would get better. The fact that it didn’t is no fault of yours.”

Eleanor looked like she might cry, Louis taking that as the conversation’s end. They were soon home, Georgia waking as her seatbelt was unbuckled. She insisted on walking herself inside, though once over the threshold she silently asked for Niall to pick her up, snuffling into his neck before murmuring, “Hazzy has to speak with Mummy and Daddy about the sleepover.”

Both of them blanked at that, Louis could tell, but once he and Eleanor stepped into the hall, suitcase trailing behind, understanding hit. “We don’t need to talk love,” Louis corrected. “Mummy’s staying with you tonight, that’s all. Nothing else is changing.”

“Okay,” Georgia mumbled, pressing her lips to Niall’s check before lolling into Harry’s arms, whispering something in his ear.

Nodding, Harry disappeared down the hall. Eleanor looked very awkward at that, pasting on a smile when Louis looked her way and saying she was going to make some phone calls in Georgia’s room. Louis nodded, relaying the evening’s events to Harry and Niall as Harry…

“Curly, are you baking at… _nine-thirty_ at night?”

Harry chuckled, nudging Georgia where she was sitting on the benchtop. “Not baking; decorating. Rosie wanted to make something for her mum. Thought it was nice.”

“One late night never hurt,” Niall agreed, dipping a finger in the icing and then bolting when Harry made to swat at him none too gently.

Louis settled in beside Harry, helping him whenever he asked – usually passing spoons or clean bowls – and soon, six little plain biscuits had been iced and piped to perfection, now pink with intricate crown designs on them. And when Harry helped Georgia deliver them to Eleanor and got a hug in return, stunning the poor man, Louis felt his features twist up into a grin. Eleanor making peace with Harry and Zayn in a single night; now that was something he thought he’d never see.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! As always, thank you so much for all the lovely comments; they've been very much appreciated. .xx Dan


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I've been looking at my notes and it looks like the first of this will be very OT5 heavy and then the second half is a lot of Ed/Niall, as they don't go public til quite a bit later and everyone else has their shit together by then.
> 
> This is set roughly four months after Ziam get engaged, so Harry and Zayn have really only seen each other in little amounts over the course of ten months or so.

 

  
  


 

“Home!”

“Daddy!” Georgia came flying around the corner, stumbling slightly when she saw the other person in the entryway. “Hazzy!”

“Hey Rosie,” Harry greeted warmly, scooping the little girl up and squeezing her tightly. “Niall already gone to football?”

“Yep,” she chirped, sliding to the ground and skipping down the hallway to where Louis now was. “He made dinner and put it in the oven for us.”

“Niall did?” Louis repeated, indeed stuffing his head into the oven before pouting over at Zayn, who was curled up on the couch and watching them lazily. “Oi, Malik, thought you said you were gonna make butter chicken? And get that naan from that special shop? Which I still don’t know where it is, by the way!”

Zayn merely shrugged. “Didn’t feel like cooking. Niall said he had it.”

“But I was looking forward to it!” Louis whined. “If we lose tonight,” he said, tutting at Zayn as he started to plate up their dinner, “It’ll be on your head.”

“Jesus Lou’, make your own if it’s such a big deal!”

Louis legitimately froze at Zayn’s snap, watching the younger man storm past them and out onto the back step. He looked at Harry in bewilderment but Harry merely shrugged. Louis’ eyes then found Georgia’s but she was looking at him in much the same way.

“Zaynie okay when he came to get you from school?”

Georgia’s nose screwed up. “Um…he was a little quiet but sometimes Zaynie’s just like that. He wasn’t sad or angry, just Zayn-quiet. We played all afternoon,” she added. “He was okay then.”

Louis gave the hallway one last uncertain look. “Well, okay…”

 

***

 

Holding the door open, Harry chuckled quietly when Louis blushed at the action. Nudging him over the threshold, Harry closed the door as Louis sought out Zayn. Zayn was seated at the dining table, seemingly writing out some lessons plans, though he started packing up the instant he saw Louis.

“She was fine,” Zayn said, answering Louis’ question before he could even ask. “As always. Went to bed on time, no fussing, wants you to remind Niall not to snore too loud-” Harry giggled, “-and also to remember it’s her show and tell day tomorrow.”

With that, Zayn made to leave, Louis pulling him up with a hand. “Hey, hey, what about my grand retellings? What about hearing how we wiped them?”

Zayn twisted his arm free, eyes almost _narrowed_. “Harry came, he saw. I’m sure you talked on the way home.”

“God, what is up with you today?” Louis demanded, Harry wincing at how sharp his tone was. “You’re a right bitch today Malik.”

If there was a way to calm Zayn down, this wasn’t it. Harry could see it in the way Zayn’s frame tightened, the way he drew himself up to emphasise just how much height he had on Louis. “’Cause _you’re_ sunshine, all the time Louis, one hundred percent.”

Louis flushed at that. “Usually got a reason. What’s yours then?”

Zayn snorted. “Like you have a fucking reason half the time. You have shit days, so do I. Simple as that.”

“Yeah, well on those “shit days” I seem to recall you telling me to piss off so, Zayn, if we’re playing fair is fair-”

Louis didn’t even get to finish before Zayn spun on his heel, slamming the front door shut behind him. Louis stormed off towards his room and Harry groaned, burying his face in his hands. Drama queens. They were all drama queens.

 

***

 

“Catch me Zaynie, catch me!”

Harry wanted to yell that no such thing was going to happen but Georgia was already off, skating away on her little board while Zayn did much the same – still no helmet in sight. It made Harry’s lips purse in displeasure but Louis barely bat an eyelid as he enjoyed his smoke.

He grinned however when Georgia came careening past him, Zayn right behind her. Deftly, Louis snagged Zayn, knocking him off his board and to the ground. It wasn’t hard and, to be honest, Louis all but lowered him to the pavement but Harry had never seen Zayn react so harshly. Smacking Louis’ hand away, Zayn flew to his feet.

“What the _fuck_ is your problem Louis?”

With one quick look as to where Georgia was – i.e. out of earshot - Louis jabbed a finger into Zayn’s chest. “ _Back off_. It was nowhere near that hard.”

“He was just playing Zayn,” Harry added diplomatically, trying to dispel the situation.

Zayn shot him a dark look. “Did I ask _you?_ ”

Louis’ hand was all too quickly fisted in Zayn’s collar. “Watch how you speak to my fiancé Zayn.”

“Why don’t you keep your hands to yourself?” Zayn challenged, struggling free and flicking his hair of his face.

Louis rolled his eyes. “God forbid we have fun Zee.”

“It’s _Zayn_ ,” came the snap in response and Harry didn’t know why, but Louis went rigid at that, teeth grinding together. Zayn was speaking again before he could, which Harry probably thought was a good thing. “And I _was_ having fun. ‘Til you butted in and spoiled it all.”

“Spoiled it all?” Louis repeated incredulously. “Oh my god, you’re _still_ bitching,” he realised, throwing his hands in the air. “For fuck’s sake Zayn, get over yourself. Or better yet, go cry to Liam. God knows _I_ don’t want to be around you when you’re like this.”

Zayn’s chin tucked up against his chest. “Liam’s not here.”

There was something odd in there, Harry’s ears perking up but Louis didn’t seem to notice. “That’s why they invented phones Zayn. Now go.” He waved a hand towards the distance. “Come back when you’re over your hissy fit.”

Harry saw it, the way Zayn wavered, like he was about to crack, before his eyes hardened over and he stomped away. As Louis went to round up Georgia and take her down to the lake to feed the ducks as he’d promised, Harry chewed his lip indecisively before taking off after Zayn. He hadn’t gotten too far and Harry had a hand around his arm before he even realised that, shit, he’d never actually been alone with Zayn… _ever_.

“Do-…Harry…” Zayn sounded as surprised as Harry felt.

Not knowing if this was okay, Harry tentatively pulled Zayn into his arms. Zayn went through three phrases – stiffness, struggling, and then giving in, all but collapsing into Harry’s arms. A little uncertainly, because while Louis liked this and Niall outright _loved_ it, Zayn was extremely particular about his hair, Harry gently ran his fingers across Zayn’s scalp.

“This alright?” he murmured.

Zayn managed a sniff before folding in closer, hands fisting in the front of Harry’s shirt. His breath was coming in hitching sobs and Harry didn’t know what to do other than hold him.

“You’re alright,” he cooed, “It’s okay. Whatever this is, it’s okay.”

Zayn whimpered at that but before Harry could pry more, he pushed himself away, dabbing at his eyes. “Thanks,” he choked out. “Think I needed to get that out.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up! You can’t… _Jesus_ Zayn, that’s not…You didn’t get _anything_ out. Is that…” He took a cautious step forward, hating how Zayn tensed, like he was preparing to run. “Is _that_ your idea of letting go?”

Zayn remained stubbornly silent.

Harry exhaled loudly, running a hand through his hair. “Well it’s no wonder you’re a mess! That couldn’t be counted as therapeutic for _anyone_.” Harry shook his head in disbelief. “Hasn’t your therapist told you that?”

In that instant, Harry knew he’d made a grave mistake. Knew it the second Zayn’s eyes widened, the other man snapping forward like a viper, yanking him close. “Who the _fuck_ told you I was in therapy?”

“Louis.”

“I didn’t…” Zayn pushed him away angrily. “I didn’t _tell_ Louis!”

Harry cringed. “Well, clearly Liam did. And Zayn,” he called softly, knowing he was treading dangerous ground here. “Maybe it’s _good_ that he did. We don’t want to pity you; we just want to help.” Zayn didn’t reply so Harry took that as good enough. “So please, tell me what’s wrong?”

Zayn folded his arms tightly. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“Bullshit.” Zayn looked to actually ready to hit him and, for once in his life, Harry had no qualms in grabbing someone by the shoulders, grip painfully tight because _Not. On._ “Don’t you even _think_ about hitting me. _I’m_ bigger and _I’m_ stronger and you know it. Don’t even try it.”

And just like that, Zayn shattered. The fight drained out of him and he all but threw himself into Harry’s arms, sobbing loudly. Harry drew him in without thought, but still, _holy shit_ , was Liam engaged to a human maelstrom because, _wow_ , this boy. As Zayn’s fingers tightened, Harry realised he was weakly saying, over and over,

“I miss him, I’m scared. I miss him, I’m scared.”

And okay, Zayn missed Liam, he was away for business, but scared? “Zayn, why are you scared?”

“He’s left me.”

Harry didn’t think he’d ever heard such devastation in a voice before, the raw pain and sheer terror. “He didn’t leave you,” Harry pointed out kindly. “Zayn, he’s coming back. He won’t leave you.” He brushed Zayn’s hair off his face, tilting his gaze up. “What did he say? When you spoke to him on the phone?” he elaborated when Zayn looked confused. “You must have spoken to him since he went away.”

Zayn’s face crumpled. “Haven’t.”

Harry froze. “W-what?”

“Haven’t spoken to him,” Zayn admitted, hiding his face back in Harry’s neck. “First up Tuesday Li’ texted me, said he smashed his phone getting on the train, fucked his battery. Can’t get a new one ‘til he comes back. Haven’t…haven’t spoken to him since then.”

“Oh Zayn.” Harry rubbed his back consolingly as Zayn dissolved into tears once more. “His train gets in tomorrow, yeah? He’ll be there.”

“Why?” Zayn mewled pathetically. “He doesn’t have to come back. He could just walk away. Wouldn’t…wouldn’t blame him. It’d be so easy.”

 _“Zayn Malik!”_ Zayn jumped away, looking honest to God _frightened_. Harry didn’t care, eyebrows drawn together sharply. “I get why you feel this way and I get that you’re scared but _don’t_ think so lowly of Liam. He would never leave you. Not like that. Not like-”

Harry slapped a hand across his mouth just in time but it didn’t matter, Zayn already hunkering down. “Not like I would,” he finished. His eyes flickered to Harry and, no, he actually forced a smile onto his face. “It’s okay Harry. You can say it. It’s what happened.”

“Doesn’t mean I should bring it up,” Harry replied, pulling Zayn back in once more. “I’m sorry. _And_ ,” he said, “I know you’ve been acting up ‘cause of this and because that flat of yours is probably lonely as hell without Liam in it. Want Lou’ and Georgia to stay over tonight? I’m sure we could arrange it.”

Zayn blinked up at him, bottom lip trembling traitorously. “Could you?”

Harry smiled sadly. “Of course.”

“There you-” “Zaynie?!”

Georgia was pushing between them and bouncing impatiently until Zayn hauled her up, whereby she proceeded to wrap her limbs around him as tightly as possible. Zayn hugged her back just as fiercely, Harry giving them a moment before stroking Georgia’s hair lightly.

“Zayn wants a friend tonight. Think you and Daddy could have a sleepover at his house?”

Georgia gasped in excitement, nodding furiously. “Of course!” She then smacked a kiss to Zayn’s cheek. “Anything for my Zaynie.”

As Zayn struggled to keep his composure, leading Georgia to the ice-cream vendor behind them, Harry sidled up to Louis’ side. Louis listened as Harry explained, sighing heavily when he was done, running a hand down his face.

“Fucking hell, am I blind? Of course he wasn’t just being a bitch. _Shit_.”

“’s alright,” Harry promised, taking Louis’ hand in his and leading him towards where Zayn and Georgia were sitting. “But you’ll stay with him tonight, yeah?”

Louis smiled fondly at the back of Zayn’s head. “’Course. Wouldn’t even think twice about it.”

 

***

 

So maybe Zayn hadn’t admitted to Liam how distraught he’d been, how much he’d missed him, how downright _terrified_ he’d been, but Liam had known. Known by the way Zayn had latched on that little bit too tight at the train station, in how he’d offered up his own meagre savings when Liam realised he didn’t quite have enough money to fix his phone, in how he’d taken to Liam to bed, lavished his body with love and worship before begging Liam to fuck him slow and gentle.

And if Zayn also started learning how to open up, that could only have been counted as a good thing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Zayn have a way to go but they're getting there. Not gonna lie, I have a bit of a soft-spot for Zayn; he's very fun to miss with. XD Let me know what you thought! .xx Dan


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zarry friendship because it needed to be done! These two were long overdue for a conversation. For reference, this takes place just before Liam and Zayn get their kids, so Harry's on-and-off "known" Zayn for about 15 months now.

 

  
  


 

 

Harry was happily sitting cross-legged on the couch, hair pulled into a bun and a pen clenched between his teeth. The tv in the background was providing comforting static more than anything, Harry busily flicking through recipe books and converting his favourites into styles they could use at the bakery, making various substitutions here or there. It made for a relaxing afternoon, which was good because the five of them had a barbeque planned for tonight and it was bound to be loud, especially since Georgia was currently at a birthday party and would come home full of more sugar than Louis would feed her in a _month_.

His mindless chewing of the pen was put on hold when the front door opened. Green eyes flicked to the time, knowing it was too early for Niall and that Liam and Zayn weren’t supposed to arrive for another hour or so. His curiosity only piqued when Zayn’s head popped around the corner, glasses on and still dressed in his work slacks. His mouth was already open, though it snapped shut at the sight of Harry.

Yeah, they were still not what Harry would call friends. Acquaintances, maybe, at best.

Zayn very obviously hesitated. “Li’…shit, Li’ said half five, didn’t he?”

Harry winced at the half-four displayed on the clock. “Uh…yeah, think so.”

“Lou’?”

“Party with Georgia.”

“Right, Amelie’s,” Zayn murmured. He rocked awkwardly on his toes before dumping his bag and approaching Harry like one might a rabid animal, hands outstretched and all. “Um, like…just shove me off if no, okay?”

Harry frowned in confusion, openly shocked when Zayn lay on the couch, taking one last breath before cautiously resting his head in Harry’s lap. It was not the sort of contact Harry was expecting, was definitely _not_ something they’d ever done before. It didn’t stop him from tentatively placing a hand on Zayn’s shoulder and squeezing it in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. It seemed to work, Zayn sinking into the touch, all tension in his frame melting away and eyes falling shut.

“Long day?” Harry guessed.

Zayn’s brow furrowed in agitation. Oh okay, he was supposed to be silent?

The sheer audacity in that made his hackles rise because Harry wasn’t Liam and he _wasn’t_ going to treat Zayn like a gossamer figurine. He was literally about to call him out on it when Harry noticed the slight shakes in Zayn’s hands where he had them tucked against his chest and the fact that he could actually _see_ his pulse in his neck.

“You’re not okay, are you?”

Zayn didn’t reply but he stiffened somewhat, making Harry mentally berate himself.

“Is this a panic attack because if it is, Zayn, I don’t know what to do.”

The other man managed the barest of shaking the head. “Just anxiety,” he ground out.

“Anything I can do?”

“Stop asking questions,” Zayn snapped. He then cursed. “Sorry, I didn’t…”

“I get it,” Harry promised, resuming his thumbing of Zayn’s shoulder as he went back to his scribblings, knowing that his questions were most likely only serving to make Zayn _more_ anxious.

The next fifteen minutes passed in silence, Harry occasionally muttering under his breath or throwing insults at the tv while Zayn remained all but motionless. It was certainly strange and no doubt uncomfortable for both of them but hey, Zayn was kind of trying – in the way that Harry was a last resort and Zayn had at least picked him over the streets or a cigarette.

“ _Oh for God’s sake!_ ” Harry suddenly yelled at the screen, making Zayn jump a mile. “He’s gay Petra!”

Zayn snorted a laugh despite his racing heart, batting away Harry’s apologies with a flawless rolling of the eyes and a “ _fuck off_ ”. Zayn’s eyes then widened, Harry blinking in confusion.

“Shit, sorry! Louis says you don’t like being sworn at!”

“I don’t,” Harry agreed, “But I know you meant it as a joke. You weren’t actually mad at me.”

“Still, sorry,” Zayn repeated, sinking back down and yawning widely.

Harry consulted the time again. “Feeling better?”

“Mmm,” Zayn hummed, staring blankly at the screen. “Just one of those for-no-reason ones. Hate those,” he confessed, looking almost _ashamed_. “I’m just doing my same job but…And fuck, I’m so _tired_.”

The admission came with a weary rubbing of his eyes and Harry’s heart swelled with sympathy. “You’re allowed to be tired,” he said firmly. “Zayn, _of course_ you are. Your heart was just beating fast enough to be in a marathon and I can only imagine your brain is worse. And since your head is what runs your body…” Harry shrugged simply. “If it’s tired, you’re tired.”

Zayn blinked up at him owlishly. “You explain it better than I do in my head.”

Harry smiled down at him. “Always happy to help. Now, you’ve got half an hour before Louis gets here, a little more for Liam and Niall. Wanna take a quick nap?”

Craning his neck over to glimpse the time himself, Zayn nodded, getting his feet. He stumbled into the master bedroom, landing on their bed with a loud _flump_. Harry snickered, swapping it to a chuckle when Zayn called back,

“Sorry, forgot this was your bed too now. I’m on Louis’ side, if that helps.”

Really, Harry didn’t care at all but it was the first time he’d ever thought of Zayn as “adorable”. Huh. Progress then.

 

***

 

Harry didn’t know how he’d managed to wrangle everyone in. It probably had a lot to do with Liam helping but somehow he’d managed to get all five of them to agree to a road-trip through the British countryside. Louis had readily agreed after Eleanor had asked for Georgia to stay at hers during the half-term. Liam took time off work before asking Zayn, who was always free during school holidays anyway, he was just too lazy to want to do things. Shockingly, it had actually been _Niall_ who had been the most reluctant to come, an excuse about needing to work but Harry had stressed that with Ed finally back from his UK pub tour, they’d be fine. Niall had, eventually, caved.

But now they were all here, in the car, and making tracks north, York being the endgame for tomorrow. Louis was driving while Liam had nominated himself as guide. That left Harry in the back with Zayn and Niall, the Irishman unceremoniously shoving Zayn into the middle seat because he wanted the window. Zayn had retaliated by constantly elbowing him until Louis had actually pulled over and scolded them like small children. Both had looked thoroughly ashamed by the time Louis was done.

That had been hours ago and although they’d made many stops along the way – food, fuel, photos, landmarks – it was getting to the middle of the afternoon and people were starting to flag. The carpool karaoke had come to an end, Niall had tucked himself into the corner, snapback and sunnies in place as he quietly murmured into his phone to someone. Liam, Louis, and Harry were discussing work while Zayn…Zayn had fallen asleep with his head resting on Harry’s shoulder. As always, Harry tensed, still getting used to Zayn but doing his best to be accommodating. Liam was happy with Zayn, Louis seemed to have put their differences behind them, and Niall acted as though they’d known each other forever. Maybe Harry just needed to know him better.

Which, of course, was probably why Zayn took that moment to let out something between a whimper and a whine, brow furrowed as he shifted on Harry’s shoulder. Harry’s eyes flew to Louis’ in the rearview mirror frantically, body locking up. If anything, Zayn whimpered _more_.

“Jesus Haz, align your chakras or whatever,” Louis drawled.

“My chakras?” Harry repeated blankly even as Liam was leaning over the centre console.

“Zee, babe, right here,” he cooed gently, hand curling over his fiancé’s knee lovingly. “I’m here, right here, okay?”

Louis gave Harry an exasperated look that also held a twinge of fondness. “Look, I’m not into all that aura, chakra, new-age stuff like you but…I’m not an idiot either and Zayn certainly has some kind of six sense…thing.” His nose scrunched up. “He’s really good with vibes; like can tell if someone has bad intentions straight away and he picks up your mood too so you-” he gestured at Harry, “-are upsetting him.”

“He won’t bite you,” Niall crowed, breaking away from his phone long enough to playfully tug one of Harry’s curls. “Ease up Hazza.”

Harry gaped. “I-”

“Harry.” Liam cut him off gently, attention still on Zayn, soothing him. “I know you two haven’t quite clicked yet. And it’s not just you,” he assured, glancing up and seeing his worried face, “It’s Zayn too. You’ll get there. For what it’s worth,” he finished, gesturing at Zayn’s current position, “I think he’s trying.”

Harry forced his body to relax, a tiny huff escaping him when that alone was enough to make Zayn snuffle into his neck contentedly. Okay, trying. He could do that.

 

***

 

A couple of days later found them at a beach. Harry had flopped himself down on the sand, wide-brimmed hat shielding his face while Louis had coerced Liam and Niall into a game of beach footie. Zayn was off grabbing drinks, his presence suddenly accounted for when Harry felt a weight drop down beside him. He cracked open an eye to find Zayn sitting there, sunglasses perched on his nose and stubbing a cigarette out in the sand.

He offered Harry a water before abruptly requesting, “Tell me about yourself?”

Harry frowned in bewilderment. “Pardon?”

Zayn shrugged, unscrewing the cap of his own water. “Tell me about _you_ ,” he repeated. “Everything I know about you I’ve heard from Louis, or little tales here and there from Niall or Liam. I don’t think I know a thing about you pre-Louis, other than that you went to uni with Niall. So, tell me.”

Harry peered up at him in wonder before doing just that, finding himself thinking that maybe this alone would be enough to have them crossing that awkward border between them.

He was right too, could tell it in the way Zayn’s shoulders relaxed more and more, in how he actually lay down with his head resting on Harry’s upper arm, in how stories of his own started to slip in. Stories of uni days, of him and Liam trying to make brownies one summer but failing and so they’d flopped onto the kitchen floor and eaten the half-baked mess straight from the tray, of him and Liam fighting in the rain one night until they both gave in purely because they were cold and just wanted a warm shower, of accidents and mistakes but also firsts and incredible memories.

But Harry’s favourite stories were the ones centred around Louis and Georgia; finding them both passed out on the living room floor when Georgia was not even one, the first time she’d crawled but they’d never let on so Louis could believe _he_ saw it first, coming home to find Georgia aged three screaming in the shower and Louis perched outside because she kept being ill and he couldn’t clean their flat one more time, he just _couldn’t_. Each one made Harry smile and his heart melt a little more.

Seeing Louis and them start to finally pack up their gear, Zayn reached into his pocket, passing something to Harry. “Saw these at that craft market thing we passed through this morning. Asked them to make it for you.”

Harry took the object from Zayn’s hand, finding it to be, of all things, a friendship bracelet. It was wide, actually three in one, the ends stuck together with rings of silver that clasped together. The first band was made with threads of orange, white, and green. ‘ _Niall_ ,’ was his first thought. Then came one that was red, black, and yellow, and a third which was blue and green and a soft pink.

“’s us,” Zayn supplied needlessly, fingering the fabric lightly. “Ireland for Niall, red is Li’s favourite colour, mine’s yellow, and black because hey, looks dramatic, yeah?”

Harry nodded. “Blue and green is Louis and I. And the pink?”

Zayn shot him a scoff that, surprisingly, Harry could tell was all in jest. “Like you don’t know.”

Harry smiled broadly. “Rosie.” He slipped the bracelet over his wrist, clasping the ends together.

Zayn eyed up the action intently, nodding when the metal slid home. And that, Harry suddenly realised, was it:

They were friends.

Simple as that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! ...I swear Niall scenes are coming XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this takes place very close to Ed/Niall coming out, just before Ziam get their kids.

 

  
  


 

 

“See you after, yeah?”

“Mmm, smash ‘em babe.”

Reluctantly, Liam pulled away from Zayn, tracing his fiancé’s bottom lip with his thumb before jogging onto the pitch. Louis grinned at him from where he was stretching, Liam returning the look only to be disturbed when Rowlands bumped into him. The striker held up his hands in apology and Liam was all set to forgive him until,

“You actually think he’s going to stick around? Please, he’ll fuck off the second someone else comes along again.”

Liam’s mouth dropped open, hackles rising simultaneously, but before he could do anything, set the record straight that that had very much _not_ been what had happened, their captain was calling them into line. Shaking the bizarre encounter off, Liam put his focus on the game. Football he could do.

 

***

 

The statements didn’t stop though.

Every week came a new one, Liam never managing to escape despite how much time he spent loitering around Louis. Of course, he could simply _tell_ Louis but hey, he was an adult now and could handle his own problems. It wasn’t as though there was any truth to Rowlands’ words anyway. He always made a snide remark about Zayn cheating on him which Liam had corrected him on many a time. Rowlands had merely scoffed though, demanding to know if Liam was really that naïve. Of course Zayn had fucked other people, _of course_ he had.

_“Bet he got some nice pussy action too,” Rowlands had sneered one night. “Think he didn’t wanna get his own dick wet once?”_

Which…That had made Liam stumble because he _had_ , Zayn had. Had been brutally honest and completely ashamed about it but it _had_ happened. His teammate had noticed the stumble and it was as though he suddenly got his claws in. Liam found himself almost time-checking Zayn, mentally noting every time he was later than usual in coming home, unconsciously tensing every time he asked for an explanation and got something along the lines of, “ _don’t know, just wanted to walk somewhere_.”

Then Zayn was late to a football game and the comments had ate away at him so much he could barely play, was tripping over his feet, and had Louis jogging over at one stage to check on him. He’d waved him off, let Zayn snuggle into his arms once the match was over, but it still ate away at him the next day which was stupid because he _knew_ it was all bullshit.

Coming home, Liam found Zayn in his art room, long brush strokes spreading across the canvas and creating a picture only Zayn could understand. Crossing the room in three quick steps, Liam deftly snagged the brush out of Zayn’s fingers, placing it back in its pot before pulling his boyfriend into his arms. “Li’?”

Liam shook his head, wrapping himself as much around Zayn as he could, as if he could somehow climb inside. “You’re not cheating on me,” he rasped out.

Zayn went rigid but before Liam could beg him not to ask, Zayn merely sighed, tucking his head under Liam’s chin. “No, I’m not,” he agreed simply.

Liam had never been so thankful at never being asked to talk, just held Zayn in silence, knowing the other man would let him until sunrise if he needed to. Liam focused on his smell, the way Zayn’s bones shifted every time Liam jostled him ever so slightly, the soft beat of his heart against his, the peaceful breaths ghosting over his chest. Liam sucked in a shaky breath, burying his face and a hand in Zayn’s hair, the other finding the small of his back. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“I know,” Zayn whispered, lips brushing against his collarbone. “I love you too.”

“You didn’t…You didn’t do anything wrong,” Liam hastily assured.

Zayn shushed him with a finger to the lips, taking a half-step back but nothing more when Liam made a frantic reach for him. “Easy Li’,” he murmured, catching a flailing hand and kissing the palm tenderly. “Your mind’s playing head games. Trust me, I know what that’s like. So…let’s put a film on yeah? And we can kiss the whole time but nothing more, no sex, no hand-jobs, just you and I.”

It sounded so perfect Liam wanted to cry. He nodded, Zayn popping in _Back to the Future_ before hovering over him, lips soft and gentle. They barely even made it to making out but Liam felt warm and fulfilled by the time the end credits rolled up the screen. Without a word, Zayn led him to the bathroom, making Liam giggle as he gargled water especially loud and then taking his hand and padding back across the flat to their bed.

“If you ever wanna tell me,” Zayn said as they climbed under the covers, Loki making his usual show of whining at the door until he moodily flopped into his own bed, “I’ll listen. But if you don’t, I understand. We both know the truth.”

Liam brushed their lips together. “Yeah.”

 

***

 

He’d actually been planning to tell Zayn but they’d spent the weekend between housework and strolling the streets of London. Then it was back into work and there just wasn’t time for such a long conversation. Zayn wasn’t bothered either, had seemingly all but put the incident out of his mind. It only came back again when, after that week’s football match, Zayn had overheard the,

“Saw Zaynie duck out at half time. Think he went to suck someone’s cock?”

 _“What the fuck?”_ The entire team whirled around at Zayn’s tone. “ _What_ did you just accuse me of?”

Rowlands, like most bullies, backed up nervously under everyone’s gaze. “Um…”

Zayn’s eyes narrowed. “Because it sounded like you just accused me of cheating on my _fiancé_.”

Louis was at his side in a second, hands balled into fists. “Is that so?” He threw a look over his shoulder. “This man bothering you Payno?”

“ _Yes_.” The snap came from Zayn, eyes glancing between Liam and Rowlands and yep, he’d figured it out. “Has been for weeks now. Making out that I’m cheating on Li’.” He turned to the other player. “What the fuck is your problem with me?”

“If you plan is to get with Liam,” Louis joked mirthlessly, “Dragging Zayn is the _worst_ way to do it. Liam will always have his back.”

Rowlands gathered some courage there. “Oh trust me, I’ve realised. I mean, come on Tomlinson, he took the guy back after he’d been fucking chicks during his little “away time”.”

Louis snorted derisively only to freeze when Zayn flinched because no, that was something Liam had never mentioned because it wasn’t any of Louis’ business. But Liam’s protective streak was back, hands fisting in the front of Rowlands’ jersey. “Zayn could have fucked a _hundred_ people for all I bloody care when we weren’t together because you know what that means? It means he still found _me_ better than all of them!”

“Because Liam’s the best fucking thing in this universe,” Zayn added viciously, coming to Liam’s side and god, as a unified front they were _terrifying_. “I’m with him now and _that’s_ what matters.” Taking Liam’s hand, Zayn shot him one last pitifully condescending look. “And if this whole vendetta against Liam is because he got Louis on the team and into the position of centre striker when you’d been grooming yourself for the position, fucking grow up. Louis can run circles around you.”

The team rounded on Rowlands with alarming ferocity but Liam could only watch numbly as Zayn handed him his bag.

“Let’s go home.”

 

***

 

“So that’s where the cheating thing came from, huh?”

Liam winced, ignoring Zayn’s piercing gaze and preferring to study the dappled patterns the moonlight was leaving on their bed. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Liam, I’m not mad,” Zayn said, making his head whip up, Zayn _tsk_ -ing at him. “I was just curious. It makes sense now. He found a foot in the door, a way to rile you up. He had, albeit an ounce, of truth on his side.”

“I didn’t think you were,” Liam stressed.

Zayn sent him a lazy smile, something that relieved Liam endlessly. “No, I didn’t think you did. Not even for a second. I kinda wish I’d punched him though,” he admitted.

“Yeah, me too. I think Louis might have gotten one in after we left though,” he added, Zayn cringing slightly at that. “It’s not his business,” Liam stated. “We don’t owe him an explanation and we never will. And hey, it wasn’t like he didn’t try to get _me_ laid either so…”

“So basically I just call him out on a being terrible wingman?” Zayn presumed, Liam bumping their noses together.

“Something like that.”

Zayn giggled, kissing his cheek before interlacing their fingers atop Liam’s bare chest. “You know…the kids in class in this week were all talking about time machines. I think because we’re covering dinosaurs at the moment? And anyway,” he said, shaking the thought away, “They were all saying where and when they would go and then they asked me. My first thought was to the day I walked out. But…Liam, the more I thought about it, the more I realised that no, I wouldn’t.”

Liam frowned, thumbing the back of Zayn’s hand. “Why wouldn’t you?”

“Because I just would have left later,” he confessed, brow furrowed. “I wasn’t happy for _months_ before I walked out. And okay, I could go back and leave _differently_ , more fairly, like with an actual explanation, but…Those doubts would have stayed with me. As much as I never wanted to hurt you and as guilty as I feel about that, may _always_ feel, I _don’t_ think I’d change it.”

Zayn looked embarrassed by the end, ready to slink out of bed in shame, but Liam coaxed his head up with a finger. “Can I say I wouldn’t change it either?”

Zayn’s breath caught. “W-what?”

“I agree with the nicer way of leaving thing,” he said, “But…if you had doubts, it would have broken us up in the end. Or we’d have stayed together and never been quite happy but I think…Watching us get back together, seeing all your hurt and pain…God, Zayn, I never _wanted_ to but it kind of was a reality check for me too because it suddenly occurred to me that you were actually a person.”

Zayn was, predictably, confused.

“From the moment I saw you, I thought you were perfect,” Liam explained. “Like, an angel, or a model, or some deity. And I know Louis used to always joke along the same lines but…Looking back, I actually got to the point where I forgot you had feelings and that you _weren’t_ perfect. That you had highs and lows like the rest of us and even when you _did_ try to talk about it, Zayn, I know I didn’t listen.” Liam tugged Zayn to his chest, his fiancé coming easily. “And so you stopped trying to tell me. I hated every one of your breakdowns,” Liam told him, “But I _needed_ to see them, to remind me, however painfully. Babe, we’re both better. We shouldn’t change it. It’s our journey. There and back again, I guess.”

Zayn stared up at him a long time before smiling up at him in adoration. “Babe,

_“If the whole world was watching I’d still dance with you_  
_Drive highways and byways to be there with you_  
_Over and over the only truth_  
_Everything comes back to you.”_

Liam clutched at Zayn’s shoulders, eyes misting over. “That’s a new one Zee.”

“One of Niall’s,” Zayn murmured.

“Niall?” Liam repeated in disbelief. “We need to find him a girl, give him something nice to sing about.”

Zayn made an odd noise but Liam merely pulled the duvet over their shoulders. They could deal with Niall in the morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written the day _This Town_ came out because how could I not?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Zayn/Ed scene because who in _Flour and Chocolate_ actually knows Ed apart from Niall, and to a lesser extent Harry? XD This is just before Niall reveals they're dating, so they're a _little_ less subtle.

 

  
  


 

 

The football match was nearly over by the time Niall burst in the door. He cringed at the bundles of paper filled with fish and chips spread across the coffee table. Louis raised an eyebrow, only to have the second one join it when Ed rounded the corner too, coming to stand at Niall’s side. They both looked drained, Harry clearly realising the same as he gathered what was left of the food onto one paper wrapper and pushed it their way.

“Okay?”

Niall nodded wearily, dropping into his usual armchair while Ed came to sit in front of him, the Irishman fussing for a moment before getting comfortable.

“Was my fault,” Ed offered, graciously giving Niall first pick of their dinner. “Asked Niall if he wanted to run the leftovers to the shelter with me and…yeah, it wasn’t a good night. Got right messy for awhile there.”

“What happened?” Liam asked curiously, untangling himself from Zayn somewhat so he could give Ed his full attention.

Ed shrugged a shoulder, Niall clucking his tongue before saying, “Look, most of the people at the shelter ended up there due to shit circumstances. There are some though that…well, their actions put them there.”

“Drug addicts,” Harry added further when Liam still looked confused, Louis’ eyes darting to Zayn who had since gone completely stiff. “Their addictions lead them to make a lot of wrong choices and often times it makes them lose what they had.” He shook his head, curls bouncing. “Feel proper sorry when it’s, like, teenagers and stuff. You know, got hooked unwillingly.”

Ed’s eyes narrowed somewhat and his tone held a bit of disapproval when he next spoke. “It’s _always_ sad Harry, kids or otherwise. It usually means someone had to make a last resort.”

“But it’s different when it’s an adult,” Harry stated. “Like, a kid doesn’t know any better. But an adult…they got hooked ‘cause it’s fun or whatever-”

“Fun hardly ever has anything to do with it,” Louis interjected quietly.

Harry paused a moment before nodding. “Okay, yes. But! – they should still know better. They lose everything Ed; their homes, their jobs, their families, and for what?”

“For the sake of being alive,” Zayn provided, voice barely a whisper. “’Cause the high of the drugs is the only thing stopping them from killing themselves.”

Louis watched as Liam’s hand slipped into Zayn’s viper fast, Ed’s eyes also snapping over, so much more in them than Louis would have expected. It was Niall who jumped in next, though he sounded confused as opposed to indignant as Harry had been. “But…their families are the only ones who could help, right? Why would they push them away?”

“It’s not that simple Ni’,” Ed murmured softly, twisting to meet his gaze. “Sometimes they don’t see the problem until it’s too late, “I can stop” and all that. And sometimes…they’re just too ashamed.”

“I still think it’s avoidable,” Harry muttered, folding his arms huffily. “I get the whole night out and have some fun, but if you have a problem and your solution is drugs then you’re just running! It’s an easy way out, the coward’s choice!”

“Watch it Harry,” Ed warned stonily.

“ _Ed_ ,” Harry groaned, kneading his forehead. “You _know_ what I’m saying is true. So many people at that shelter wouldn’t have to be there if they just had the courage to talk! They’re all just running!”

“And I’m saying that’s-”

_“Mujhe jana hai.”_

The words were so sharp they cut through all conversation, Zayn off the couch and across the room faster than Louis’ eyes could follow. Liam was already half off the couch, a tentative, “Jaan?”, rolling off his tongue.

“ _Ghar_ ,” Zayn said shortly, back to them as he stuffed on his shoes.

Louis’ heart sank, knowing not as much Urdu as Liam had picked up over the years but enough. Enough to know that Zayn was getting out, going home. Enough to know that Zayn was in no way okay. Liam knew it too, crossing the room and placing a guiding arm around Zayn’s shoulders. As they turned to the front door, Louis winced at the hitching breath that came from the hallway.

“Shh, shh, shh, two minutes babe, two minutes,” Liam hushed, voice only reaching the living room because they were all so silent, Harry’s eyes wide when Louis spared a look his way. The front door shut but the couple only made it as far as the front steps before Zayn broke down, the sound of his crying carrying in through the window. Though privacy was a moot point by now, Louis still got up and shut the window, knowing Zayn would hear it and melt with embarrassment.

“He, uh…used to…” Louis trailed off with a vague hand wave.

“Figured,” Niall said with a nod, nudging Ed with his knee comfortingly.

“Back in uni?” Harry queried, eyebrows knotted together and god, Louis almost wanted to slam his head into the wall.

“No Curly, when he broke up with Liam. When he had no one to talk to ‘cause we shut him out. When all his plans fell through and he was broke. When he was too ashamed to crawl home and ask for help, especially in light of everything he’d done wrong.”

Harry paled. “I-”

“He’s not the only one Haz,” Ed chided sternly before abruptly getting to his feet.

Harry buried his head in his hands. “ _Fuck_.”

Louis pursed his lips. “I think ‘fuck’ is right. If nothing else,” he said, gathering the rubbish and making for the kitchen, “You’ll never have to apologise because Zayn won’t let this be brought up again. So hey, that’s something.”

 

***

 

The front door opening had Liam scowling, tucking Zayn further into his chest. “Not now Louis. We don’t…” He didn’t know what it was they didn’t need, only knew that they _needed_ space. Liam then jumped slightly when he found it to not be Louis but rather Ed who had come out the door. He clapped Liam’s shoulder reassuringly before coming to crouch in front of Zayn, waiting for Zayn’s eyes to find his.

“I’ve been there.”

Zayn choked on a sob, head dropping to rest on his knees, Ed sighing heavily.

“What was it? Heroin? Cocaine? Ice?”

Liam frowned severely but Zayn was answering before he could butt in, head popping back up and voice raspy. “Cocaine.”

Ed nodded thoughtfully. “You got help though?”

Zayn shook his head slightly. “Nah, just got off it. Got sick of being a childish twat, you know?”

Ed’s eyes widened. “You got yourself clean off _cocaine_. On your _own?_ ”

“Yeah, went like cold turkey, hey.”

Liam couldn’t help the irrational pride he felt there, nuzzling Zayn’s cheek. Ed tentatively placed a hand on Zayn’s knee. “Christ mate. You…that’s _insane_ , proper mental. I fucked that up so many times. _Jesus_.”

It was Zayn that reached out, placing a hand atop Ed’s. “But you got there, yeah? ‘s what matters.”

“Nearly four years clean,” Ed quipped, rocking on his heels almost nervously before, “But, I just really wanna hug you right now, if that’s okay. ‘Cause you’re so brave, alright? And strong yeah? Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.”

Liam felt Zayn shift from his side before he was drawing Ed up and in, letting himself be ensnared. Ed’s arms all but engulfed him, ignoring the sniffs Zayn made into his shoulder, just tightening his grip. Liam’s own hand found its place on the curve of Zayn’s spine, supporting Zayn when the pair broke apart. He was a little surprised then to see Zayn nod at something and then to have Ed’s gaze swap to him.

“If you don’t mind, can I take Zayn for a few hours? Think we need to talk, like ex addict to addict?”

Liam held up his hands. “Zayn isn’t my property; he can do whatever he wants.”

“We know,” Zayn assured, rubbing the tears from his eyes. “But if you _did_ mind, that’d be okay. It’s late.”

“And I trust both you and Ed,” Liam said levelly. “This is something I wouldn’t understand and I’d probably just get in the way of. Go,” he urged, brushing his lips against Zayn’s. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Ed finishing tapping away on his phone. “What’s this? Girlfriend?”

Ed chuckled, shaking his head. “Just Niall. Now,” he said, pushing himself to his feet, “Let’s go. I know this sick as pancake place man, you gotta check it out.”

Liam watched them go fondly, sending his own text to the lads inside before heading home.

 

***

 

It was that odd time between late night and very early morning when Zayn came home, kicking off his shoes and jeans before crawling into bed fully clothed. Liam hadn’t been waiting for him but he’d stirred upon hearing keys in the lock. As such, the bedside lamp was on when Zayn joined him under the covers and Liam’s heart gave a dull throb at how red Zayn’s eyes were, evidence of hours of crying. He was also dressed in Ed’s sweater – must have gotten cold at some point – but it was several sizes too big and Liam could confidently say he was drowning in the fabric.

“Hey,” Zayn greeted, managing a smile when Liam lifted an arm. “I hope you slept,” he grumbled disapprovingly.

“Just got up,” Liam promised, hugging Zayn close though his nose twitched in discomfort because while the feel was the same, the smell was all wrong. “Should I ask?”

“If I say it was fine, could we leave it at that?”

“We can,” Liam murmured, thumbing Zayn’s tired eyes shut before caressing his cheek gently. “My Zee, my Zayn. So proud of you.”

Zayn turned his head to kiss Liam’s palm before taking the hand and tracing each finger tenderly. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Liam asked quizzically.

Zayn propped himself up properly on his boyfriend’s chest. “For letting me get my foot back in the door when I so harshly slammed it in your face.” His lips found the dip of Liam’s sternum. “Don’t know if I ever thanked you for that.”

“Then, you’re welcome.”

He reached over to turn off the light only to be distracted by Zayn’s voice. “Oh, and I-…oops.” Liam saw Zayn sheepishly pick up a rather squashed in one corner container from the floor by his jeans. “Well, I _had_ brought you pancakes but I think my boot might have…”

Liam quirked an eyebrow. “You _think?_ ”

Zayn huffed, thrusting the container at him. “Fine, I _know_. But Ed was right, they made fucking good shit there.”

“We should go back together then,” Liam suggested, Zayn nodding. Liam then pried open the box, smothering a laugh. Yes, he was sure that once upon a time the chocolate pancakes would have looked magnificent, slathered in cream and chocolate sauce but now…

“It’s a mess,” Zayn commiserated.

He gave a startled yelp however as Liam ripped Ed’s sweater over his head and flipped him onto his back. Liam gave his fiancé a feral grin, hiking up his shirt. “Good thing I’m in the mood to share.” Zayn groaned as Liam smeared the first dollop of cream across his stomach, hissing as Liam’s tongue followed the line. “’m thinking…Wanna make a mess of you Zee.”

Zayn whined, gasping when Liam next found his nipples. “Fine. But then it’s my turn and I’m gonna eat you out Li’.”

…Fuck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a lot of the scenes from here on out are Ed/Niall...oops XD .xx Dan


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now we're into the Ed/Niall additions because we're finally at that point in the timeline! This is set at Niall's birthday, about 3 months after he and Ed "came out" but before anyone kind of figure's out the relationship isn't one-sided, i.e. Niall loves Ed but Ed merely sees it as casual.

 

  
  


 

 

_“Ed, you’ll get four hours. Five tops.”_

_“Don’t care. Still worth it.”_

_“Look, I know it’s-”_

_“Fucking worth it.”_

 

Being a multi-millionaire had its perks, Ed was more than willing to admit. He was intending to buy a new flat, could buy a nice car if he ever got around to it, and, most importantly, he could hire a private plane to fly him back to the UK from America just in time for Niall’s birthday. Yes, with his tight schedule, customs, and general traffic he only got a couple of hours but that was plenty.

Asking his driver to pullover outside _Sweet Nothings_ , Ed grinned when he saw Olly, one of the two new workers, re-writing the chalkboard sign out front. Jumping out the car, he waved when Olly looked up, frowning slightly. “Aren’t you not back until October?”

Ed held a finger to his lips, liking Olly so much more when he smirked, eyes dancing.

“Oh, like that is it? Birthday boy surprise.” Olly glanced at the door, then his watch. “Niall clocked off at half-two, should be out in a minute. Want me to stuff him in your car?”

Ed blinked. He had planning on surprising Niall just by being there _but_ … “Fucking hell, yes. If you would.”

Olly cackled, shooing him back towards the car before getting back to work. It wasn’t long before Niall came out, waving jovially until Olly beckoned him over, looking severely annoyed. A-plus acting skills there. The back door was still open and Ed could hear Niall loud and clear, concern thick as he asked what was wrong. He then screamed in alarm as Olly scooped him up, dumping him on the backseat with a “ _have fun!_ ” before slamming the door shut.

Ed wrapped his arms around Niall, dragging him back, and the blond struggled for a moment before he seemed to recognise everything; the weight of his arms, the feel of his chest against his back, the smell of Ed’s cologne.

“ _Fucking hell Sheeran!_ ” he cried, twisting around and punching his chest lightly. “Thought I was being fucking kidnapped!”

Ed snorted. “As if Olly would assist in that,” he pointed out dryly, leaning forward and asking the driver to take them home. His next words were cut off as Niall burrowed into his chest. Ed’s heart softened, bundling him close and nuzzling into his hair. “Love you so much, yeah?”

Niall nodded softly, pressing himself closer if that were possible. “Love you too. So glad you’re here.”

“Like I’d miss your birthday,” Ed scoffed, coaxing Niall’s head up so he could kiss him. Niall came willingly, hands fisted in Ed’s collar. Niall’s lips were soft against his, dry from the plane’s air-conditioning and God, Ed had missed him so much. Everything from the way his lips felt and the way he tasted to the colour of his hair and the light in his eyes. “So amazing,” Ed murmured, knuckles ghosting over Niall’s cheek.

Niall turned to nose at his hand before shifting back, smile swapping to something more playful. “So…does my birthday mean I get whatever I want?”

Ed chuckled. “Within reason.”

He tapped his chin in thought. “Then…I want a golf course.”

“Done.” Ed jokingly shook his phone. “Got one in my name the other day, in Ireland.”

Niall spluttered. “What? No! Ed, that’s…No, I don’t actually want-”

“I know,” Ed replied, cuffing him over the head. “You talk big but as soon as I spend more than five quid you freak out. “We don’t buy anything extravagant unless we do it together”,” he recited, face souring slightly. “Not that you ever _do_.”

“Because we don’t need to,” Niall insisted.

“Doesn’t mean we _can’t_ ,” Ed countered. “What’s the point of me earning all this money if I don’t do anything with it? But anyway,” he said, waving the topic away. “No finances on your birthday. I didn’t fly eight hours for an accounting meeting.”

Niall’s eyebrows shot up. “And what _did_ you fly eight hours for?”

“Think you already know,” Ed replied, waggling his eyebrows before drawing Niall’s hips flush against his.

“Not everything is about sex Sheeran,” Niall scolded, convincing until the second Ed made to pull away and then he was veritably scrambling for him. “No, no, I didn’t mean it! Home Ed, we need to get home. Fuck me there, _please_.”

Ed groaned, hands slipping under Niall’s shirt, tracing his spine before dipping lower. “I will babe, I will. Anything you want, all of it.” Of course his real present for Niall was already at the flat, having been delivered to Harry’s earlier and Harry dropping it off before he started work but this, what he had now, he could _only_ have now. “Just a little bit longer, alright. We’re nearly there.”

Niall whined, forcing himself away because things would escalate too far if they stayed so close. The last few miles to their flat seemed to take ages and once they were there they only made it to the couch before Ed was pushing Niall down, crowding him in and kissing him with everything he had. Niall was kissing back just as fiercely, breaking only long enough to tug Ed’s shirt over his head, his coat long since dropped at the door. “Want you,” he whimpered, gently pulling on Ed’s hair, hissing when Ed latched onto his neck, biting down. “Ed, _please_.”

The sheer desperation was what did it, Ed finally pulling away and wasting no time in stripping Niall of all of his clothes. As Niall scooted back on the couch, Ed kicked off his shoes before the last of his clothes joined the pile on the floor. He was back on top of Niall within seconds, worshipping his torso, paying extra attention to every sensitive spot he had. Niall was gasping, hips rocking up erratically, searching for friction. “I’ve got you,” Ed assured, taking his length in a hand, Niall crying out in pleasure. “Gonna make this so good for you.”

“Please,” Niall whispered, head flung back.

God, what had Ed _ever_ done to deserve this? What had happened in his past life that he’d be given someone as amazing as Niall in this one?

Keeping a leisurely rhythm on Niall’s cock, Ed swapped to the inside of his thighs. Niall’s feet kicked out at the touch, hands scrambling against the sofa. “Know you like that,” Ed murmured into his skin, leaving another small series of marks, getting so, so close to where Niall wanted him before moving to the other leg. Niall shouted in frustration but there was no denying how much he was loving this, sobbing out Ed’s name as he bit down gently. “Hey,” Ed called softly, effectively capturing Niall’s attention- oh _fuck_ , his eyes were _so_ dark. “Wanna try something, okay?”

Niall frowned in confusion before nodding cautiously. “’Course. Trust you.”

Ed kissed the inside of his knee. He then pushed Niall’s legs apart, coaxing his hips up before spreading his cheeks. He heard the distinct “ _fuck_ ” when Niall realised his intention, chuckling to himself before pressing his tongue against Niall’s hole.

_“Ed!”_

And okay, Niall _definitely_ liked that.

It took Ed less than a minute to reduce Niall to a quivering mess, limbs shaking as Ed alternated between lapping at his rim and thrusting his tongue in, slowly working him open. His dick was throbbing in Ed’s hand and Ed could feel his own against his stomach, so turned on by the reactions Niall was giving him.

Then it was over, Niall pushing him away almost _violently_ , slamming their lips together. “ _Bed, now_ ,” he growled. “Take me to our room and fuck me.”

Ed nodded blindly, hand slotting into Niall’s when he offered it. Even as they traipsed through the flat, Ed couldn’t stop the words tumbling out of his mouth, pulling Niall up in the bedroom doorway,

_“If I kissed you_  
_Would your mouth read this truth?_  
_Darling, how I missed you_  
_Strawberries taste how lips do”_

He crept forward, brushing his lips against Niall’s tenderly.

_“And I owe it all to you_  
_My little bird.”_

Niall eyed him up for a long moment and Ed was actually about to become worried when Niall reached out, cupping his cheek.

_“I wanna write you a song”_

Ed jerked in surprise as Niall’s soft, lilting voice hit his ears.

_“One to make your heart remember me_  
_So any time you’re gone_  
_You can listen to my voice and sing along_  
_I wanna write you a song.”_

He thumbed Ed’s lips, very much ignoring the tears in his eyes,

_“Everything I need I get from you_  
_And giving back is all I wanna do”_

Ed swore his throat closed over, voice hoarse as he asked, “Did you write that?” Niall nodded because of fucking course he had. “Wanna hear the rest of it,” Ed murmured, taking Niall’s hand once more and tugging him into their room. “One day, sing it to me?”

Niall nodded, falling back on the covers once they reached the bed. “I will,” he promised.

Ed kissed his bare shoulder in thanks before reaching into the drawer and finding the lube and condoms. But there was a change in the room now, no longer that fiery heat it had been in the lounge room. No, it was softer now, tender and almost delicate. It didn’t feel like a time for games or silly teasing; it didn’t even feel like a time for talking if he was honest. Niall seemed to think the same, that wicked grin of his gone, replaced with shy gentleness, eyes saying more than his words ever could.

It was slow and gentle, Ed carefully working in his fingers as Niall’s breathy moans echoed through the bedroom. When he pushed in it was to his own quiet murmurs, rattling off all the different ways he loved Niall, basking in the ones Niall gave in return, hands soft as they smoothed down his back. The words “ _I love you_ ” were their last before Ed came, rocking in slowly a couple more times as he brought Niall to completion. Catching his breath, Ed rested his forehead against Niall’s.

“That was something else.”

Ed turned his head enough to kiss Niall’s cheek. “It was, wasn’t it?”

Niall drew him back to his lips, slipping his tongue inside and making Ed moan. Reluctantly breaking away, Ed could feel Niall’s gaze on him as he pulled out, tying the condom off and discarding it. He raised an eyebrow.

“You have something more to say though, don’t you?”

Niall screwed up his nose, sitting up and staring at his lap where his hands were knotting together. “I mean, don’t get me wrong that…That was _incredible_.” He let out a _whoosh_ of air, a hand running through his hair. “But I…Think I like it better the way we normally do it.”

“It did feel a bit Harry and Louis didn’t it?” Ed asked, watching Niall’s head whip up before he laughed in relief. “Feel like I should wax poetic about you now and sip wine from your belly button.”

“No way am I wasting good wine like that,” Niall said, shaking his head. He reached out, Ed coming to sit right in front of him. “But that…we both agree?”

“Yeah,” Ed said, squeezing Niall’s calf. “Guess we’re both just not the real romantic types. And hey, whatever works, right?”

Niall nodded before taking Ed’s hand. “So…” Ed tensed at the all too cheeky smile he was now wearing. “Does that mean that we can go again?”

Ed groaned, glancing at the time morosely. “I have to go soon.”

“Then better hurry up and get hard again,” Niall quipped, nipping at the lobe of his ear. “’Cause I want to spend the rest of the week remembering exactly _who_ came to visit me on my birthday.”

_“Fuck.”_

Niall pulled away victoriously, Ed wasting no time in dragging him back down to his side. There was some making out and heavy petting before they were both ready to go again, cocks rubbing against each other. Ed flipped Niall onto his back, pinning his wrists down with a hand as the other went in search of the lube and condoms that had gotten lost somewhere under the sheets. He finally found them, only stopping when Niall wriggled free enough to snap a hand around his wrist. He pointed at the condom while shaking his head.

“No.”

“Niall…”

“ _No_ ,” he repeated firmly. “Just this once…Come on Ed, wanna feel you. You _know_ I’m clean, I _know_ you are. _Please_. Let me have this.”

Ed couldn’t smash their lips together fast enough, teeth clacking. “Of course you can. Fuck, I…I’m gonna come _inside_ you.”

The words sent shivers up Niall’s spine. Ed grinned, mouthing at his jaw while he slicked himself up, pulling away as he lined up. Niall was already nodding, straining against his grip but not in a way that showed he had any inclination whatsoever to escape. It was all show and Ed knew it, knew Niall loved the feeling of being held down.

Then he started to push in and they both moaned because _God_. It felt _so_ different, so much more intimate. Niall was making tiny gasps as he rolled his hips up, trying to force Ed deeper. Ed didn’t even want to fight him, bottoming out and just waiting, letting them both adjust, drown in the sensations. “Fuck,” Niall breathed, eyes fluttering shut. “This is the best thing. No question.” Ed could only nod, pulling out before slamming back in. Niall cried out, urging him on, relentless until Ed was pounding into him at a punishing rate.

“Want to see you come,” Ed said, teeth sinking into Niall’s collar bone when he didn’t look up straight away. “Want you to come just from this.”

Niall whined, wrapping his legs around Ed’s waist and suddenly keening. “There. Fucking hell Ed, right there and I will. Shit, so close.”

“Come on then love,” Ed urged, making sure to hit that spot every time. He was so close himself, so busy watching Niall that he hadn’t even realised how very on the edge he was, the rushing now roaring in his ears. “Niall, I’m going to come.”

“Yeah,” he gasped. “Come on Ed, want to feel you.”

Niall clenched around him and that was it. Ed came with a shout, arms shaking traitorously when he felt his load shoot inside Niall. Niall hissed, spine bending in ecstasy before he too was hurled over the edge, come spurting across his stomach and splashing onto his chest. Ed buried his head in Niall’s neck.

“Niall…Ni’, babe…”

“That was fucking awesome,” Niall panted, hands running through Ed’s sweaty hair, mussing up the ginger strands. “Thank you Ed. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Ed chimed, kissing his collar bone tenderly. “Now…I need to squeeze in a shower because I am _not_ getting on a plane like this. Join me?”

“You’d have to fight me to get me to say no,” Niall scoffed.

They padded down the hall to the bathroom, soaping each other up. It wasn’t something they normally did but today felt that little bit more special. Ed’s hands mapped out every inch of Niall’s skin while Niall took extra care in washing his hair, giggling before attempting to condition Ed’s stubble, making the singer push him away with a quiet laugh. Ed really did have to go then, drying himself in a blur before nabbing clean clothes from the wardrobe. Back-tracking to the front door involved lots of kisses and playful shoving, Ed continually trying to kiss Niall’s nose even as he screamed, “ _No! Stop! Get off and leave me alone!_ ”

“But I love you,” Ed bemoaned, jutting his bottom lip out.

“Yeah, yeah, I do too,” Niall begrudgingly agreed, leaning up to kiss him before tossing him his rucksack. “Now get the fuck out!”

Poking out his tongue and sticking up his middle finger, Ed then opened the front door. And…Huh.

 

***

 

Zayn had a hand poised to knock on Niall’s door when it abruptly swung open. In Zayn’s defence, he hadn’t really wanted to go to Niall’s but Harry was nearly beside himself with worry that Niall hadn’t turned up to their birthday dinner an hour in. That and he wasn’t answering his phone and Zayn knew that the Niall-crying-on-the-steps-five-weeks-ago instance was right at the forefront of Harry’s mind.

However, taking in the sight in front of him, Zayn was pretty sure he knew _why_ Niall hadn’t been answering his phone.

“Hi Ed.”

His words caused Liam, Louis, and Harry to whirl around from where they’d been furiously muttering together, having panicked upon hearing Niall’s yelling seconds before. Safe to say, it was pretty obvious that that had all been in jest now, Ed’s smile wide as he shouldered his backpack. He waved at them before looking over his shoulder. “Something you forgot to tell me Niall?”

Niall popped around Ed’s side, frowning at them until realisation set in, his eyes widening. “ _Oh shit!_ We were supposed to go out for dinner!”

“Jesus Niall, looks like Ed already ate _you_ ,” Louis remarked, eyes tracing over the impressive hickeys blooming across Niall’s chest, neck, shit, even his thighs. The way Ed went red though and subconsciously adjusted his shirt made Zayn think that the ginger probably looked much the same.

Ed swatted Louis over the head before saluting with two fingers. “Sorry guys but I’ve really got to run. See you all around. Bye Niall!”

Niall beamed, waving Ed off happily but Zayn saw the disapproving looks on Harry and Louis’ faces, knew why they were there. Because _yes_ , Niall could cry at work about how much he missed Ed but Ed could leave without so much as goodbye kiss. That being said though, Zayn was the only one who saw how _Ed_ wavered at the top of the stairs, looking so close to sprinting back until Niall smiled sadly and made the tiniest of shooing gestures. Ed then vanished and Zayn would bet anything his eyes would be glistening with tears if any of them thought to follow him. Looks like Ed was just as head-over-heels for Niall as Niall was for him. It sat well in his chest, Zayn nodding to himself even as he took Liam’s hand in his own, interlacing their fingers. Liam smiled down at him, kissing his temple without question.

Harry and Louis were rambling on and on about something but Zayn cut over them, asking the only question that really mattered,

“You good Niall?”

Niall gave him a thumbs up. “I’m good.”

It was settled then.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am I allowed to say I love Zayn? Because yeah, I love Zayn. Also Niall because Niall is actual sunshine :D .xx Dan


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some Larry w kids time because who doesn't want to see that? ;) At this point they only have two kids, and have had Noah seven months.

 

  
  


 

 

“So Mum suggested we come around closer to New Year’s. That way all of the extended relatives will have gone home.”

Harry frowned as he reached over Louis to pull the plates down. “But then we won’t be at your parents’ for your birthday.”

Louis shrugged, glancing in the oven briefly before deciding against opening it. “Harry, I’m turning thirty not _four_. I don’t need a party complete with piñatas and musical chairs.”

“Niall will be devastated,” Harry said flatly.

Louis laughed. “No he won’t. Between you and me, I know he happens to be working very closely with Zayn and they’re organising something we are going to be regretting for _days_.” He then shook his head. “But anyway, I think my mum’s right. The less people Noah gets introduced to, the better. He’s still not comfortable around people; not that I blame him.” Louis took the tray out of the oven, slipping past Harry to set it down. “I think your parents’ would be a better choice for Christmas.”

“Or we could just leave him and Georgia behind,” Harry teased, laughing when Louis scowled at him. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, burying his face in his neck. “You know I’d never do that babe.”

Louis patted his cheek. “I know. You wouldn’t even make it to the bottom of the steps.”

Harry bit Louis’ ear lobe, making him squawk. “Don’t think I don’t notice how _you_ still pine and mope every time Georgia has to spend more than a weekend at Eleanor’s.”

Louis conceded the point, turning around and letting his eyes meet Harry’s. “Eleanor aside and getting back to Christmas, I was thinking…what if we drove up but did it over the course of a few days? Make it like a little road trip with lots of little stops?”

Harry mulled that over. “That’s not a bad idea. I think that would be better for Noah, don’t you?”

They were interrupted by a knock on the fridge, both of them turning to find Georgia standing there, nose scrunched up. “Noah’s hiding under his bed,” she offered by way of explanation. “Says you’re going to leave him behind.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Louis hissed, Georgia rolling her eyes and apologising for him because he suddenly realised which part of the conversation the little boy had overheard. Abandoning dinner, Louis sprinted down to Noah’s room, Harry right behind. Louis dropped onto the floor, heart breaking when he caught sight of Noah tucked as close to the wall as possible and curled up in a ball. “Hey peanut.”

Noah merely whimpered, curling into a smaller ball.

“Shit,” Louis muttered, reaching a hand out but making no move to touch. “Noah, no one’s leaving. Papa and I didn’t mean it. It was a joke. A really stupid one but a joke nonetheless.”

“Noah?” Harry called gently, coming to lie down next to Louis. “I’m sorry that what I said upset you. Daddy’s right though, we would never leave you.”

“Said you don’t want me at Christmas,” Noah sniffled, raising his head a little and Louis swore his and Harry’s eyes filled with tears at the sight of their son’s.

“We were being silly,” Harry repeated, soft but firm. “Daddy and I would _never_ do Christmas without you or Georgia. We love you and we _want_ you to come.”

“We want you to come and meet our mummies and daddies,” Louis added, Noah’s tiny face pinching into a frown. “We want _our_ family to meet our new one, you included!”

Noah uncurled a bit more, eyes hopeful. “Really?”

“Of course,” Harry said without hesitation, fingers latching onto Noah’s desperately when he reached for him. “We want everyone we care about to meet you because we care about you too. And we love you so much!”

Noah scampered into Harry’s arms, flinging himself around his neck. Harry had never hugged someone so fast in his life, grip so tight he nearly squeezed the life out of the poor boy. Louis was right there by his side, one hand on Harry’s beck and the other combing through Noah’s hair, not even tutting at the dust in it. “You really won’t leave me?” Noah asked, peeking over at Louis. “And Georgia too?”

“Won’t leave either of you,” Louis vowed, brushing his lips against Noah’s cheek. “In fact, Papa and I were just saying, we wanted to make Christmas into a really big holiday! With some driving and visiting lots of cool things, like markets, and model villages, and anything you can think of.”

Noah bit his lip. “Can I still watch cartoons?”

“Of course!” Louis gushed. “Papa and I will make sure every hotel and bed and breakfast we book has a tv, okay? Then we won’t miss anything!”

Noah slowly smiled, giving Louis a high-five when he held up his hand before snuggling back into Harry’s embrace. “Okay, we can go on the holiday then.”

Hefting Noah a little higher, Harry let Louis pull him to his feet. Directing Harry to the couch, Louis and Georgia wrapped up dinner and put it in the fridge, Louis making a phone call whilst Georgia popped in _How to Train Your Dragon_ , Noah’s favourite movie.

“Pizza’s on the way,” Louis relayed as he sat down, Georgia burrowing into his side and Noah between him and Harry. He shrugged under Harry’s inquisitive look. “Thought lazy night on the sofa was better than dinner at the table today.”

Pressing his lips to Noah’s head – who remained oblivious, eyes rapt on the screen – Harry smiled down at their son fondly. “Yeah, I think so.” He then flicked his gaze Louis’ way. “Hey Lou’?”

“Mmm?”

“I really love him.”

Louis snorted quietly. “I know Haz. So do I. And we’ll remind him a hundred times at bedtime tonight, alright?”

Harry beamed, tightening his grip. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

 

***

 

“A village in a village in a village?”

Louis laughed at Noah’s confused face, hoisting him onto his shoulders. “Yep. See, we’re in a village called Bourton-On-The-Water. And inside _that_ village is the model village and inside _that_ model village…” he pointed at the village in question, grinning when Noah gasped excitedly.

“There’s a baby village in the little village!”

“Aha,” Louis confirmed, huffing and dropping to his knees as Noah veritably scrambled to get down. “Easy Noah. I’ll put you down if you ask.”

“Down please,” Noah requested, not _quite_ an ask but Louis was willing to let him have it. The five-year-old rushed over to the tiniest model village, standing on the edge in awe.

“You can look but please don’t touch,” Louis called out absently, distracted as his phone went off. There was a text from Harry, who’d disappeared with Georgia a little while ago – her needing the toilet and Harry worried about the weather and intending to fetch the umbrellas from the car – and Louis tapped out a reply, saying he’d meet them for lunch in a little while. Harry assured him they’d stay in the café they’d found – apparently it was organic, god help him – and as Louis passed along his grievances, there was a tugging on his shirt. “Yeah?”

“Can I look at the bridge?”

“You can look at whatever you want,” Louis replied, patting Noah’s head and shooing him away. A glance towards the bridge was delayed when an email notification went off, Louis frowning at the subject line. Plopping down onto a bench and trusting Noah not to go far, Louis set about replying – something about him not turning up for a job even though he’d emailed all his clients personally two weeks ago and told them all he’d be closed until the new year. A less than pleased reply had Louis biting his tongue and thumping out something that could pass as professional if it had to. The stream kept up until Louis was ripped away by Harry messaging him once more, asking where he was.

Cursing when he saw the time, Louis flew to his feet, locking his phone even as he was saying, “Noah, we have to g-…”

Except…Noah wasn’t there. Louis froze, stomach dropping. No, he _had_ to be. He’d been looking at the bridge, hadn’t he? With dread Louis realised there was no curly-haired little boy in a sea blue duffle coat by the bridge. A further sweep showed him there wasn’t one in the model village _at all_. Ripping out his phone and checking the time of the first email, Louis’ throat closed over. Thirty-five minutes. He’d received the email _thirty-five minutes ago_. That meant Noah had had over half an hour to go…well, wherever.

_“Fuck!”_

Predictably the sky had to choose that very moment to open up, rain starting to fall in thick, freezing sheets. Louis flew through the model village, Noah’s name echoing around the area. No reply came and everyone Louis spoke to hadn’t seen him. Racing back to where they’d parked the car, it took Louis less than a second to realise Noah wasn’t there either. Forcing back a sob, Louis pulled out his phone.

_“Hey babe. Are you-”_

“I can’t find him!”

_“What?”_

“Harry, I don’t know where he is!”

_“Where wh-”_

“ _Noah!_ ” Louis was powerless to stop the sob escaping this time. “We were in the model village and I got distracted and now I don’t know where he is! _I can’t find him Harry!_ ”

Harry hissed at the hysteria in his tone, chair scraping on the other end as he clearly stood up. There were hushed words, which Louis took as him explaining the situation to Georgia, and then Harry was back. “ _Where was the last place you saw him? In the village?_ ”

“Yeah,” Louis croaked, guilt flooding him as he added. “But…I…That was awhile ago.”

There was a noticeable pause. Then: “ _Louis, it’s_ okay _. We’ll find him. It’s not a big town. We’ll go from the village; you go east, Georgia and I will go west_.”

“Okay,” Louis whispered.

_“It’ll be alright Louis.”_

‘ _No it won’t_ ,’ Louis thought, hanging up and taking a deep breath. _Fuck_ , how could he have let this happen? He was an adult for fuck’s sake! How did he lose his own _son?!_

Wiping his hair off his face, though it flopped back down seconds later because of the rain, Louis took back off through the town. He paused outside every shop window, desperately hoping to see a familiar boy inside. He went through parks and playgrounds, even tore through a library causing quite a commotion. An hour later and he’d still had no luck. More worryingly, neither had Harry. Bloody hell. Where would a five-year-old even go?

He then stopped mid-step. A five-year-old. Like Zayn still tended to teach most often. He was hitting Zayn’s contact within seconds, pacing furiously until it was picked up.

_“Hey Tommo.”_

Louis frowned, pulling the phone away to check the I.D. “Liam? Where’s Zayn?”

“ _Hello to you too_ ,” Liam griped. “ _He’s-…Ali! Gentle hands with Loki please, don’t pull his ears…-Zayn’s picked up Vishi’s flu. They’re both passed out in her bed…not that he fits. Drama queen_.”

Any other day Louis would have laughed and asked for a picture but today wasn’t that day. “Liam, can you wake him? Please? I need his help.”

 _“Hey…”_ Louis could hear the concern now. “ _What’s going on?_ ”

Louis willed his voice not to break. “Can you please just get Zayn?”

_“I-…yeah, okay Lou’. Just give me a second. It’s okay Louis, whatever this is.”_

Louis whimpered as Liam put the phone down. A couple of minutes later Louis heard Zayn pick up, sounding very stuffy and clearly unwell if the way Liam hastily cried for Zayn to _sit down_ was anything to go by. “ _I’m here Lou’._ ”

“Shit, you sound awful,” Louis breathed. “Sorry about getting you up.”

 _“Wouldn’t have done so if you didn’t need to,”_ Zayn murmured thickly. “ _Liam’s really worried Louis. What’s going on?”_

“I’ve lost Noah-”

_“What?!”_

_“What did he say Zayn?”_

_“Shh Li’. Two seconds babe. Go on Louis.”_

“I just lost him, okay? He wandered off and I’ve looked _everywhere_ I can think of and Harry is still looking too and I just thought because you work with kids his age…Zayn, where would he go? Do you have _any_ idea? I’m desperate! _Fuck!_ ”

 _“Hey, hey,”_ Zayn cut in as best he could. _“You can’t think if you’re panicking; trust me. Um…he…I don’t know Louis. I’m guessing you did toy stores and shit like that.”_

 _“Ali is_ right there _Zayn.”_

 _“Sorry.”_ Zayn didn’t sound it in the least, if Louis was honest. Sounded more like he wanted to be back under ten blankets with a cup of coffee. “ _But he-…Oh Lou’, no,_ ” he suddenly breathed, Louis’ eyes perking up because that meant jackpot!

“What Zayn?”

_“He’s not a five-year-old. Not, not in that sense. He’s a street kid first Louis. He would-”_

“Thanks Zee! Get well soon!”

Louis was hanging up before Zayn could even finish because _of course_. Noah wasn’t a typical child. He would go to what was familiar. And at this point, Louis and Harry _weren’t_ familiar, they were still new additions. Returning to the model village, Louis found the exit closest to the bridge. Straight across the road was an alley and Louis was running across the road without thought. There were some bins stacked against the wall of what Louis was pretty sure was a restaurant but in between them…

_“Noah.”_

Noah’s head snapped up, body shivering with cold.

“Noah,” Louis sobbed, dropping to his knees and pulling him into his arms. “Oh my god. You’re okay, you’re alright. I was so scared. Noah, bud…I’m so glad you’re alright. I’m sorry I left you. Sorry I didn’t find you before.” He was quickly passing his location onto Harry even as he was curling around Noah. “Are you alright? Are you cold?”

His mindless rambling was interrupted by a hand on his cheek, Louis looking down to find two big brown eyes staring up at him. “You looked for me…”

Louis’ mouth dropped open, scandalised. “Of course I did!”

“You’re not…mad at me?”

“Mad?” Louis repeated, dumbfounded. “No, I’m not mad. I’m just so happy you’re alright. I was so scared.”

“Scared I was naughty?”

Louis was starting to notice a pattern. “No, scared I had lost you, that you were gone. I thought I might never see you again or that you were hurt! All I want is for you to be okay.”

Noah’s hands curled into the front of his jacket cautiously. “I’m okay.”

“ _Thank god_ ,” Louis gasped, tucking Noah’s head against his shoulder. “You-”

_“Noah!”_

Louis didn’t even have time to raise his head before Harry was there, wrapping them both up, face dripping from the rain but the redness in his eyes was enough to show he’d been crying too. Georgia was right behind, not crying but her relief at spotting Noah in her dad’s lap was obvious. She held her umbrella out over them, leaning down to kiss Louis’ cheek quickly.

“Thanks for finding him Daddy.”

“I had to find him,” Louis whispered, forehead dropping to rest atop Noah’s head. “Because I love him. I love him so much.”

“We know Lou’,” Harry assured, stroking Louis’ cheek tenderly. “I love him too.”

Noah’s bottom lip wobbled. “Even though I ran away?”

“Noah,” Louis said gruffly, gripping his chin in his fingers gently. “Papa and I will _always_ love you. When you’re happy or sad, being good or being naughty. When you want to play with us and when you want to play by yourself. Whether you’re having the best day or the worst day, we still love you. We’ll always love you. And,” he added seriously, “We will _always_ come find you. If you want us to.”

“I do Daddy!” Noah cried, sobbing into his chest. “I don’t want to run away!”

“You just wanted to know we’d look,” Louis surmised quietly.

“And we always will,” Harry added. He then bopped Noah’s nose. “Now, we need to change your clothes, like, because you’re very wet and I don’t want you catching a cold.”

Noah nodded, clambering out of Louis’ lap and waiting for him to stand before Harry took them to the car, Louis only now realising Harry had parked it at the end of the alley. Quickly changing in the back, Louis requested Harry drive them back to the café so he and Noah could have lunch, the little boy’s stomach grumbling loudly from the back seat. Lunch had been more like afternoon tea but Georgia wasn’t complaining about a second round of food – not when they were on holiday which in her mind meant she could get as many sweet things as she wanted – and even Louis hadn’t had the energy to complain about the food, too hungry to do anything other than wolf it down. His phone flashing with a text from Liam reminded him that he’d even called them in the first place, quickly passing along that everything was resolved before Liam started strapping his family in the car and started a search and rescue movement.

They’d ducked into a chocolatier before getting back in the car, Harry trying to find one last little gift to take Anne and Robin. As Harry browsed the shelves, Louis realised that Georgia and Noah were having a very serious discussion on the other side. Making his way over, Georgia stopped him halfway, smiling far too innocently. Louis sighed internally.

“Yes poppet?”

“Can I borrow three quid?”

“You mean _have_ ,” Louis drawled, Georgia not denying it. He passed her the money, eyebrows raising expectantly. “And?”

“Thank you,” she chirped, spinning around before pausing. “Also, can you keep Harry over there for two minutes?”

Ah. Nodding, Louis went back to Harry’s side. “Don’t look now,” he murmured, “But I think we’re about to be “surprised” by our children.”

Harry’s face turned endearing. “No, that’s too cute.”

“Georgia knows we know but Noah thinks he’s so subtle,” Louis snickered, catching movement in the reflection of the glass to their left. “Uh oh, here comes trouble.”

“Best play along,” Harry said, winking before turning around. “This one is the one Lou’. I’ll just-…oh. Hello there.”

Noah giggled, so, so pleased he’d managed to “surprise” Harry, Georgia sending a fond exasperated look at Louis over her brother’s head. Louis poked his tongue out in return, stepping up to Harry’s side and crouching in front of Noah. “What are you doing peanut?”

“ _Ta-da!_ ” he cried, Louis wincing a little at the sheer volume, though the shopkeeper looked more enamoured than anything. “I got you these!”

Louis took the offered gift and – fuck. Fake surprise or not, this was almost too much because Noah had picked out two chocolate hearts and had them both written on in white chocolate. Louis’ had known that was a trend nowadays but it still made his eyes water because “ _I love you Daddy_ ” was staring back at him. Harry’s was identical, only with a “ _Papa_ ” where the “ _Daddy_ ” had been.

“Daddy, are you sad?” Noah asked timidly, misinterpreting his tears.

“No,” Louis whispered, brushing at his eyes. “I’m just so happy. This is the most beautiful gift Noah. Thank you for getting it.”

Noah’s face lit up, smile wide as he turned to Harry. “You like it too Papa?”

“More than anything in the world,” Harry choked out, bending down to hug Noah. “Thank you Noah, thank you so much.”

His eyes crinkled up in delight. “You’re welcome. Love you!”

Louis was the luckiest person in the world. Truly.

 

***

 

“Do you want to talk?”

Louis looked up from the guidebook for he was flipping through to find Harry holding out a cup of tea. He graciously took it, even as his brow was furrowing. “Talk about what?”

Harry sent him a long look as he rounded the bed and climbed in. “I think you know what.”

Louis stared into his tea dismally. “I…I lost him Harry.”

“It happens,” Harry consoled.

“But you _know_ it’s more than that,” Louis snapped. “I know you paused on the phone because you knew. You _knew_ what “distracted” meant. I didn’t even have to say it.”

“You were on your phone,” Harry stated, Louis tensing. “Yeah, I figured that. You do that sometimes. You just…” he waved a hand vaguely. “You sort of, like, zone out. But you’re not mindlessly messing around or anything. You only get distracted if it’s work related. And it isn’t new,” he added lightly, bumping Louis’ shoulder playfully. “One of my first thoughts when I met Liam was that he eyed Georgia like a hawk while I figured you lost her every time you want _anywhere_.”

Louis flushed darkly, cheeks flaming. “But that was different. Because I _had_ to back then. I was so stressed about money and finances that I couldn’t let a single opportunity pass. But now…” He shook his head. “I don’t have an excuse but I still do it. I lost our son for over _two hours_ Harry! Tell me how that’s okay!”

“Louis!” Harry yelped, snatching his tea off him and gesturing for him to lower his voice. “The kids are asleep. And I’m sorry but what’s done is done. Yes, you lost Noah but we found him.”

“But what if we didn’t?” Louis hiccoughed, Harry’s face softening. “It would have been my fault.”

Harry didn’t have an argument for that, merely pulled Louis in and hooked his chin over his shoulder. “Then let’s work something out,” he suggested. “Why don’t you only use your phone when we’re out together? Or if it goes off, explain to Noah that he needs to wait until you’re done?”

“You think he’d wait a half hour?” Louis deadpanned.

“Nope,” Harry replied cheerfully. “But his nagging would certainly get _you_ moving.”

Louis gaped at him before laughing, pressing their lips together in what could barely count as a kiss they were giggling too much. “Alright, fair point. I think that’ll work.”

Harry nodded in agreement, sneaking a glance at the door before looking at Louis with such dancing eyes that Louis’ eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Did you close the door to the kids’ room?”

“Yes…”

“Perfect.”

The next thing Louis knew, Harry was straddling his lap, lips capturing his. Louis kissed back without thought, tilting his head to the side and guiding Harry closer. His tongue swiped across the seam of Harry’s mouth and his husband let him in easily, moan getting swallowed by Louis’ as their tongues brushed together.

“Can you be quiet?” Harry asked smugly as he broke away.

Louis shivered as Harry’s breath ghosted over his ear. “Fuck yes.”

Harry chuckled, hopping off Louis’ lap so that he could shuffle down the bed, back hitting the mattress. Harry was back on top of him before Louis could blink, kissing down his neck and nudging his shirt aside to get at his collar bone. Louis hissed at the contact, hands frantically tugging at Harry’s sweatshirt until he got the message, tossing it over the side of the bed. Louis’ quickly followed, the older man biting his lip to stop a whine escaping as Harry drew one of his nipples into his mouth, toying with it until the bud hardened.

“Harry,” Louis whimpered as he bit down, fingers digging into Harry’s shoulders.

“Love you Boo,” Harry murmured, nuzzling into his stomach. “Love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Louis panted, breath hitching as Harry’s hand came to cup the bulge in his pyjama bottoms. “Christ Haz, come on. Need…”

Harry’s eyes were teasing when they met his. “What do you need? Tell m-”

“Papa?”

Harry squeaked, hand being snatched back as Louis scrambled into a sitting position, eyes flying to the door where Noah now stood cautiously. “N-Noah,” Harry stammered.

The little boy’s head cocked to the side. “What were you doing?”

Louis’ mind went blank, Harry’s clearly doing the same if his wide eyes were anything to go by. They were both still fumbling for an answer when Georgia joined Noah in the doorway, eyebrows raised.

“They were having sex Noah.”

“ _Georgia!_ ” Louis shrieked.

“Well you were!” she argued, folding her arms challengingly.

“How do you even _know_ that?” Louis moaned, dropping his head into his hands and massaging his temples.

“Because that’s what Niall says it’s called-”

Dead. Louis was going to _skin_ him.

“-and besides, I’m ten _Dad_ ,” she drawled out that last word, Louis reeling at the “ _Dad_ ” as opposed to the innocent “ _Daddy_ ”. “I know what sex is.”

“How do you know?” Harry demanded.

“Because kids at school talk about it,” Georgia replied simply, ushering Noah over to the bed, clearly convinced they wouldn’t be continuing now – which was more than right. “And it’s okay to talk about sex. It’s not scary or weird. Only _not_ talking about it makes it weird. It’s something you do to make you feel happy or to have babies,” she told them. “It’s not like _I’m_ having it.”

Covering Noah’s ears, Louis smiled oh so sweetly at his daughter. “I would _kill_ you if you were.”

“I know, I’m not old enough yet,” she said with a shrug.

“But,” Louis added, pulling her up with a look when she went to wriggle away. “When you do or when you think you might like to or if you have any questions, please tell me. This isn’t something you’d have to lie about and I want you to be comfortable about telling me and Harry, alright?”

Harry looked like he was going to melt into the ground from embarrassment but Georgia seemed remarkably unfased, nodding. Satisfied, Louis removed his hands from Noah’s ears and merely bumped his nose into his cheek when he went to ask what he’d missed. Displeased but realising he was going to get nowhere, Noah changed the topic entirely.

“Daddy, you know how you said you’ll love me always?”

Louis frowned, nodding immediately. “Yes.”

Noah tugged on his sleeves. “Well…will you love me now if I ask if I can sleep with you and Papa tonight?”

“Even then,” Louis vowed, kissing him before dumping him in the middle of the bed and shuffling over to the side. He indicated the space between him and Noah, Harry on Noah’s other side. “In or out Georgie?”

She grinned, flopping down between them. “Always in!”

They’d kissed their children and then Harry had turned out the light. It was a bit of tight squeeze and there was lots of bumping of limbs throughout the night but the morning afterwards had probably been one of Louis’ most cherished ones; his whole family waking up together and passing croissants and scones to each other as they ate breakfast in bed.

It probably would have stayed perfect too…had Zayn not rung to check in on everything for himself and Noah being allowed to answer once he spotted Zayn’s face on the phone. Naturally, his opener had been “ _Daddy and Papa had sex last night!_ ”. Harry had paled and Louis had screeched in indignation. Zayn had ended up laughing so hard he had had to pass the phone onto Liam, wild cackles being heard even from where Louis was sitting.

Eh, who was Louis’ kidding? That only made his morning more memorable. He wouldn’t take it any other way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, Louis and his phone was an issue that always needed addressing XD Let me know what you thought! .xx Dan


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more Ed/Niall because I basically got sick of how perfect their relationship was XD They've been together pretty much exactly three years at this point.
> 
> Ngl, this was pretty much inspired by a scene in Ouran High School Host Club where Hikaru and Kaoru fight for the first time and Haruhi wonders, "if this is their first fight, will they know how to stop?" :)

 

  
  


 

 

They didn’t fight, that was the thing. They just didn’t. Harry and Louis got into vicious arguments occasionally, usually ending in both of them storming away to cool down before coming back and working through it properly. Liam and Zayn were more likely to snap and shoot each other snide comments until Liam’s eyes flooded with hurt or Zayn’s filled with tears and then they’d hastily back-track and apologise before discussing their feelings.

Niall had never had that though. He and Ed were so casual at first that there had never been any circumstances over which they _could_ fight and even as they’d become more serious, they’d simply slotted together so perfectly, both as laid-back and carefree as the other. The closest thing they’d had to an argument was years earlier when they’d sort of forgotten that they were _friends_ rather than fuck-buddies and both admitted to being upset that all the other seemingly wanted to do was have sex. Of course they’d both been feeling the same and Ed and Niall had rolled their eyes at each other. Every little thing after that had been solved by talking, often with nothing more than a, “ _and are you okay with that?_ ” or “ _shit, sorry, didn’t mean to_ ”.

But here, today, they were both exhausted after a long day at work, kept on their feet for hours and bone-tired because Ed had felt the burning urge to hit the studio last night despite his early start. Niall had followed, waved away Ed’s assurances he could stay home, curling up in the studio and giving Ed little nudges in the right direction when he asked or got stuck. It had left them with not even three hours of sleep and their current situation:

“No thanks.”

Ed frowned, closing the cupboard door with a little more force than necessary. “Sorry?”

Niall continued to scrub at the dish in the sink. “Said no thanks.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to,” Niall replied, matching Ed’s shortness with his own, setting the dish in the drying rack.

“ _Why_ don’t you want to?” Ed pressed, stopping Niall before he could grab the next plate and turning him around. “It’s like a giant holiday. Two months in the US. Ni’, we can do so much. And it’s not like I perform every night.”

“No, I know.” Niall still shrugged. “It’s just…Ed, I have _work_. Jenna and Olly are still getting the hang of things, Harry’s still not back to his full hours because Noah’s a twitchy kid. It’s a little hectic on occasions.”

“They could do without you for a month or two,” Ed wheedled. “Babe, when was the last time you took an _actual_ holiday?”

Niall sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Look, I get that Ed, and I know it’s been awhile but…I _like_ working. I _like_ doing my job. I want to stick at.”

“I’m not asking you to quit.”

Niall’s eyes narrowed at the coldness there. “ _I know_ ,” he said, voice painfully level.

“We have more than enough money for you to take some time off-”

“Oh, so ‘cause I don’t earn as much my job isn’t important,” Niall snapped.

Ed gaped at him. “I never said _that_.”

Niall snorted. “Sounds like that’s what you said. So no, Sheeran, _not coming_.”

“You-…” Ed spluttered indignantly. “You’re not coming because you think I’m taking the piss out of your job?”

“I’m not coming because I don’t _want_ to,” Niall reiterated, holding Ed’s gaze. “The comment about my job certainly didn’t _help_ but it’s not the reason. The reason is, simply put, touring is _your_ job, not mine. I love that you do it and I love that you’re passionate about it and you have my entire blessing to go and do that…but I don’t want to do it _with_ you.”

Ed shook his head, striding out of the room. “Real supportive Niall,” he muttered as he passed.

“ _Fuck’s sake_ ,” Niall growled, slapping the dishcloth down and chasing after Ed, pulling him up before he reached their bedroom. “That’s _not_ what I said. I _said_ I supported you.”

“ _Then do it!_ ” Ed yelled. “I _want_ you there Niall!”

“ _And I’ll come!_ ” Niall insisted. “Just not for two months. Like…like the show in Chicago, okay?”

Ed knocked his arm off. “Well if you think _one_ night is enough then by all means.”

“I…” Niall pinched the bridge of his nose, blinking back a headache. “Look. Ed, just…see it this way: Liam loves that Zayn is a teacher, and he supports him one hundred percent, but that doesn’t mean he spends every hour of his day at Zayn’s school watching him teach.”

“But if Zayn gave him the opportunity to do that, he’d say no, right?” Ed countered, voice razor sharp. “Because _that’s_ what you’re saying.”

Niall took a step back. He then folded his arms. “ _Fuck you Ed_.”

Ed’s eyes hardened. “No, fuck _you_.”

With that, Ed turned and stomped down the hallway. He hoisted his coat off the rack, pointed at the door mockingly for Niall’s benefit before slipping out it, the wood slamming shut behind him. Groaning, Niall slumped onto the couch, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes.

He didn’t know how long he stayed there, vainly trying to block out the world. Eventually though he resigned himself to moving, rolling off the couch and padding back to the kitchen. Finding the dishwater long since cold, Niall emptied the sink and refilled it, finishing off the dishes before coming to stand in the doorway of his and Ed’s room. If he was honest, he didn’t feel like sharing with Ed tonight. He stared at the empty bed for a long time before typing out a message.

_You got a couch I can crash on?_

_Do you one better. Got a bed._  
_Been empty since Zayn moved in with the boyfriend._  
_You want it?_

Gathering a couple of things and shoving them in his bag, Niall scribbled out a note, sticking it to the fridge: “ _we’re opening tmrw. Meet you there_ ”. Hoisting his backpack onto his shoulder, Niall switched off the lights before exiting the flat, jogging down to the street before texting back,

_Yeah. See you soon._

 

***

 

“Harry, can I talk to you?”

Harry blinked at Zayn, scone halfway to his mouth. Everyone was looking at Zayn quizzically, the other man’s ears burning pink like he hadn’t meant to let that out. Liam looked up from where he was helping Noah and Vishakna make daisy chains, Ali passed out in the stroller beside them. Louis looked suspicious, like he suspected Zayn of being up to something.

And because Harry was a master of eloquence and grace, his well thought answer was a slurred, “Um…”

“Sorry,” Zayn mumbled, picking at his shoelaces. “I saw you with the scone and…I’m doing this baking project with the kids at school and I was going to ask you for some help but I completely forgot until…” He gestured loosely at the scone, Liam chuckling at his fiancé.

“Why do you need Harry’s help?” Louis persisted, eyes still somewhat narrowed.

Zayn tossed a hunk of cheese at him, Louis screeching out an “ _oi!_ ”. “Well unless _your_ baking skills have progressed past sunken cakes since last we met…”

Louis flushed accordingly, muttering under his breath until Harry soothed him by pressing his lips to his forehead. He then gave Zayn a sunny smile. “Sure, I’d love to help.”

Zayn looked a little embarrassed, hands folding together awkwardly. “Um…my notebook’s in the car? I’m probably going to have to write down your answers because fuc-”

_“Zayn.”_

Zayn quickly corrected himself under Liam’s terse warning. “God knows I won’t be able to remember any of it.”

“Harry, please help the useless man,” Louis drawled, looking all too pleased that Zayn wasn’t on top of things for once.

Harry tapped his nose in reprimand but got to his feet, jerking his head in the direction of their cars. Saturday picnics had become a thing after they’d all suddenly acquired kids and cars were an absolutely necessity because what everyone wanted to bring varied week to week, from everything from scooters to books, from kites to loaves of bread. Reaching Liam’s car, Zayn pulled the keys out of his pocket before dumping them on the bonnet, eyes so serious they made Harry freeze.

“How are things at work?”

Harry was completely taken off guard by the question. He didn’t answer immediately though, preferring to narrow his eyes. “You don’t have any school work, do you? You just wanted to talk to me.”

Zayn’s face didn’t even shift. “I _want_ to know how things at work are.”

“They’re fine,” Harry returned cautiously. “And _I_ want to know why that’s-”

“Niall’s moved out.”

Harry’s thoughts slammed to a halt. “What?” The question was barely a croak, too little air in his lungs.

Zayn grimaced, leaning back against the car. “Niall’s moved out of Ed’s flat. Like, for over a week now.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “You’re kidding.”

Zayn shook his head. “I’m not.”

“Ho-How do you…Is he at _yours?_ ”

Zayn scowled at his accusatory tone. “Of course not. If Liam knew, you’d know by now. Would have known the second he turned up. No, he…” Zayn’s hands slipped into his pockets. “When I came back to London, before I got back with Liam, I was flat-sharing with a bunch of guys. They were great and I kind of steered them in Niall’s direction a couple of times. One of them, Ashton, called me day before yesterday, asking me if I knew what was up between him and Ed.” Zayn spread his hands. “Said I didn’t have a clue. I thought, maybe, you might have noticed something?”

Harry shook his head numbly, feeling almost in _shock_. “No, they…They talk at work, as much as they ever have. Like, come on Zayn, they were together _two years_ and _no one_ at work noticed. They never changed that part, I think ‘cause of, like, Ed’s fame, you know?”

Zayn nodded in understanding. “Okay. Well, you _do_ know now and you’re Niall’s best friend so maybe talk to him?”

“ _He_ doesn’t talk to _me_ ,” Harry sniffed, put out and more than a little hurt.

Zayn glared at him. “Niall doesn’t talk to _anyone_. We’ve all established that. It’s nothing to do with us and everything to do with him. He doesn’t seem to get that we want to hear this shit. So man up and call him on it. _Make_ him talk to you. Who knows,” he finished, swiping the keys back up and pocketing them, “Perhaps by doing this he’ll realise he can actually talk to you about his private life.”

That…was actually a really good point. “Hey,” Harry called, drawing Zayn back with simply his voice. “Thank you.”

Zayn smiled. “You’re welcome. It’s…It’s something I had to learn,” he admitted shyly. “Opening the door the first time is the hardest but once you know what’s on the other side isn’t dangerous, you find it easier to come back. You’ll find yourself _wanting_ to.” Avoiding Harry’s proud look, Zayn flicked his hair off his face, haughty air back. “Now, so our stories are straight, I asked you for a list of every flour other than the plain one, yeah?”

“And I got distracted by listing the best thing to make with each individual flour,” Harry tacked on, making Zayn beam and clap him on the shoulder.

“That’s more like it!”

 

***

 

The lack of resistance Ed gave when Harry asked to swap shifts – some lie about having to pop into Georgia’s school with her in the morning – was enough to make Harry bite his lip in guilt. Niall and Ed had been – he didn’t even know: arguing? fighting? _broken up?_ – at odds for coming up on two weeks and no one had even _noticed_.

And, more alarmingly, what could they possibly be fighting about that had had them apart of _this long?_

It chewed away at Harry all day, heart sinking lower when Ed waved cheerily at them all upon leaving, leaning as if to brush Niall’s back in passing only to quickly snatch his hand back. Perhaps even worse was the way Niall had instinctively already been leaning into the touch, stumbling slightly when it never came. He absolutely did _not_ bite his bottom lip so hard Harry was afraid he would draw blood. God, they were a mess.

Which was why, as he and Niall finished locking up and headed towards the door, Harry said, “Hey, I haven’t been to those markets at Kings Cross in ages. Apparently there’s a new stall there, does what we do – all free-from food? _The Real Loaf_ , I think. Want to check it out?”

Niall blinked, stunned, before his face lit up, bounding after Harry with more enthusiasm than he had had in _days_. “’Course! I haven’t been there in awhile either. Think that brownie place is still there? Or that fancy patisserie one, Casa Can-whatever?”

“No reason why they wouldn’t be,” Harry stated as they headed for the tube, disappearing into the depths of London’s underground along with a fair chunk of the city’s population.

They chatted their way through the trip, Harry shooting off a quick text to Louis, and Niall squawked, abruptly ripping Harry from his chair when he realised they very nearly missed their stop. They were breathless from laughter as they scaled the last flight of stairs to the street, dashing across between taxis and being tooted at by one of them. Niall jeered back, Harry waving a hand in apology even as Niall was shoving him playfully. Seeing as how the markets were shutting in an hour, Harry tugged Niall towards his favourite stand first, lest they miss out.

Purchasing their desserts and starting to traverse the lanes, Harry casually said, “I still haven’t brought Lou’ here. Do you think you and Ed would-”

Harry stopped midsentence when he heard Niall sigh loudly. Turning around, Harry’s eyes widened at Niall’s slumped form, the blond toeing the ground dejectedly. Harry made to reach for him but Niall shook his head shortly. “Who told you?”

Harry swallowed, pasting an innocent look on his face. “Who told me what?”

Niall flinched as if slapped and Harry knew he’d made the wrong choice. “ _Don’t_ ,” Niall begged, seeing his mouth open. “Look, I know you know about Ed and I. Should have known the second you asked me to come out with you.” At Harry’s quizzical look, he rolled his eyes. “Please Haz. When was the last time you and I did something like this? It’s okay.”

With that he walked away and, dammit, it _wasn’t_ okay. Wasn’t anywhere fucking near okay. Shoving his box of goodies into his satchel, Harry raced after Niall, grabbing his hand and leading him to the side of the markets. Before Niall could speak, Harry crushed him into his arms. “I’m sorry.” Harry tightened his grip, hiccuping a little when Niall hugged him back. “Fuck Ni’, I’m _so sorry_. It’s not okay.”

“Harry,” Niall groaned, trying to escape but Harry was having none of it. He huffed to show his displeasure. “You have Louis. You have _two kids_ now. I get that. It’s why we meet how we do, at parks or at yours or Liam’s for dinner. It’s what works.”

“Louis can look after his kids,” Harry countered, pushing Niall away so their eyes could meet. “He can handle them for a couple of hours so we can go out. I’m sorry Niall,” he said again. “Sorry for being a shitty friend.”

Niall’s expression softened, drawing him back in. “Okay.” He stepped back, wiping at his eyes discretely. “So…Ed and I. Did Ed say something?”

“Zayn.”

Niall frowned. “Zayn?”

Harry held up his hands. “Someone called Ashton phoned Zayn?”

“Ah.” Niall didn’t look too impressed but he didn’t push the point either. “I…” Niall hesitated, Harry resting a comforting hand on his arm. Niall seemed to draw confidence from the touch. “I don’t want to talk about it. It was just a stupid fight. I…What I want more…I just want a _friend_ Harry.”

He sounded so weak by the end that Harry couldn’t help but pull him in again, fighting back tears of his own. “Always Niall. I’m _always_ your friend and you can _always_ talk to me, no matter how trivial you think it is. Tell me about your grocery shop or your mum’s cat or your new sex position-”

“ _Harry!_ ” Niall squeaked, flushing bright red and slapping him as he pulled away. “You’ve been spending too much time with Louis.”

“Maybe,” Harry giggled, slipping his hand into Niall’s. “But seriously, you can talk to me. And I get if you don’t want to either, that’s just as fine. But…I really _did_ want to look at the markets,” he admitted, scratching at his cheek sheepishly. “So if we can do that at the same time…?”

“I don’t want to talk,” Niall repeated firmly, eyes downcast. “But I _do_ want to look around and talk shit about anything else, alright?”

Harry’s eyes crinkled up as he smiled. “Deal.”

 

***

 

Harry hadn’t said anything profound, hadn’t so much as mentioned Ed’s name after Niall had requested him not to, but for some reason the next day at work was just so much harder. His eyes kept straying to Ed more and more often and when they clocked off, first to finish today, Niall had already collected his bag, was ready to go, when he saw Ed do the same and,

“I miss you.”

Ed straightened immediately, grip on his own bag slipping when he saw Niall’s unshed tears. “Fuck babe, no.”

“I’m sorry,” Niall sniffed, curling into Ed’s arms. “Should have fucking said it earlier. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, hey, not here,” Ed murmured, prying him off and quickly looking around the kitchen before lighting up at the sight of Babs’ office. “In there, okay? Let’s talk.”

Niall nodded, waiting for Ed to re-shoulder his bag before leading the way. Ushering Ed in first, Niall shut the door and locked it before slumping down against the wood, sliding to the floor. Ed mimicked him, pressing their shoulders together, stubble rough against his ear.

“Missed you so much Niall. I love you, yeah? Always.”

Niall twisted so his head was buried in Ed’s shoulder. “Love you too.”

Ed’s fingers combed through his hair, tucking him against his side. “And, Niall, I have to say first ‘cause it needs to be out there: I’m so fucking sorry. You were right and I was being such a tosser about it. I can’t drag you to America for two months and expect you to be okay with that. That was such a shit thing to do.”

Niall conceded the point with the nod, interlacing their fingers. “But I get why you did it. I thought about it later and I know it’s ‘cause last time I was crying. And I know we were setting each other off but you really only wanted me to come so I wouldn’t miss you. You had my best interests at heart.”

“But it wasn’t what you _wanted_ ,” Ed pointed out gently. “And that’s more important.”

“I _do_ want to be there for you,” Niall stressed, “I _want_ to be supporting you-”

“You _are_ ,” Ed said, shaking his head. “I don’t mean to cut you off but what you said about Liam and Zayn and Zayn being a teacher, Niall, that was spot on. This is _my_ job. You weren’t the one that wanted to go on world tours. I can’t expect you to do something you didn’t sign up for. Of course if you _want_ to come visit you can; any and all shows, all access pass but…I’m not going to keep you out of London for months at a time just because. That isn’t fair.”

“Thank you for understanding.” Niall leant up so he could capture Ed’s lips with his, whining softly at the touch. “God, I’ve missed that,” he breathed as he pulled away.

Ed gave him a feral grin. “There’s more where that came from.”

Niall barked out a laugh. “Trust me, I know. But before we get to the fun part can I…Can I tell you something that I probably should have mentioned before?”

Ed frowned, puzzled. “Of course. What’s going on?”

Niall took a breath before shaking his head, abruptly twisting so he was in Ed’s lap, coaxing his eyes up. “Okay, it’s like this: I never thought I’d spend my adult years in a bakery, of all things, but I really like it. I love working here and…see we were talking the other day-”

“Who’s we?” Ed interjected softly.

“Harry, Babs, and I,” Niall said, flapping his hand at the interruption. “And like so obviously Harry wants to spend more time with the kids and him and Lou’ are still hoping to get a third, yeah? Like an actual baby. He wants to cut his hours down but Babs were saying she’s getting too old to run the bakery and…well there was talk…” His eyes dropped to Ed’s collar, mindlessly toying with it until Ed guided his chin back up with a finger, impatiently raising an eyebrow. “Fine. They wanted to know if I would want to run the shop.”

Ed’s jaw dropped, cupping Niall’s cheek. “Are you serious?” He nodded. “Niall, babe, that’s fucking _brilliant!_ You’re great here and everyone loves you! Is that…Do you _want_ to do that? Is that something you would want?”

Niall nodded slowly. “And…you’d be alright if I did?”

“Of course!” Ed sounded scandalised. His eyes then widened in realisation. “Oh, _this_ is why you didn’t want to stay away. That…Is it that soon?”

“Maybe,” Niall said with a shrug of one shoulder. “Still working it all out. And we need to hire a new person, like another one, for when you quit.”

Ed’s brow furrowed. “Me? I never said anything about quitting.”

“No,” Niall agreed slowly. “But I…I think you should. Quit, I mean.”

“Why?” There was no anger in his tone, only confusion.

Niall met his gaze flatly. “Because you’re not here half the time! Ed, you tour and it’s nice to have you back when you’re here but it’s not fair on the other staff to constantly cover you. And, like you said, we have enough money, I don’t _need_ to work. And if _I_ don’t need to work then why the hell are you doing two jobs?” He playfully pinched Ed’s cheeks, earning him a sharp poke to the ribs. “Even when you’re not on tour you have meetings or are writing music. I know you want to spend time with me but…Ed, the whole reason we had that stupid fight was because we were so fucking tired from juggling two jobs. I’d rather you _not_ be at work and be happy when I got home-”

“Then for us to be together twenty-four-seven but be utterly miserable the whole time,” Ed finished, waiting for Niall to nod. He thought it over for a minute, hands absently stroking Niall’s face and neck, smile escaping unbidden when Niall’s eyes fluttered closed and he leant into the touch. The decision was obvious in the end. Tapping Niall’s nose to get his attention, Ed presented him with a lazy grin. “Yeah, I’m gonna quit. Leave in a blaze of fucking glory and prank you all on my way out.”

Niall laughed loudly, laughter only cutting off when Ed kissed him roughly. “Fuck Ed,” he hissed as he broke away minutes later, panting for breath. “Can we…let me go get my stuff from the lads’ flat and then we can head back to ours.”

“Should I tell Harry we’ll be calling in sick tomorrow?” Ed asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Niall gave him a thumbs up, kissing his cheek once more. “Knew there was a reason I loved you.”

Stepping out of the office, Niall kept their hands tightly clasped together as they made their way out to the front. Harry saw, facing filling with joy, though it turned to a pout when Ed bluntly told him they’d be out the next day. But once Niall gave him a toothy smile, head dropping onto Ed’s shoulder, Harry couldn’t stay mad, grin returning full force. Looking down at the intertwined hands, Ed merrily whistling as they walked, Niall let himself give a couple of little happy skips.

“Hey Niall,” Ed said, breaking through his reverie. “I wrote a song, while you were gone.”

“Oh yeah? What’s it called?”

_“I’m A Mess.”_

Niall cackled. “Show me when we get to the studio, you special Snowflake.”

“Only for you Little Bird.”

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're just too cute tbh and Niall is the light of my life. :))) See you soon! .xx Dan


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was the very first extra scene ever written, _way_ back in April. It inspired the rest of this, I guess. I wanted to show the strain of a long-distance relationship, I suppose. This is set just before Ed and Niall realise they're gonna be parents.

 

  
  


 

 

It had been a simple mistake. As simple as not paying attention. Niall had been dancing and sliding his way across the kitchen, _Sonos_ blaring through the flat. His ginger garlic chicken stir-fry was coming along nicely in the wok and all Niall was _really_ waiting on was the vegetables to finish steaming. If you’d asked him what had happened next, Niall wouldn’t be able to tell you. All he would be able to recall was that one minute he’d been checking on his steamer and the next he was screaming as pain ripped through him.

He must have knocked the steamer, he must have done, because somehow the steamer was now upturned and the boiling water inside had tipped onto his hands, splashed up his forearms. It was _agonising_. It was like nothing Niall had ever felt before, curling in on himself as his arms literally felt as though they were _on fire_.

He didn’t know what to do, couldn’t think, couldn’t move past the pain. Niall remembered something about water, turning to the island counter behind him and bumping the tap on with his elbow. The cool water provided some form of relief but it wasn’t enough, Niall kicking the cupboard in front of him because he couldn’t scream _again_ ; couldn’t alert the neighbours.

His phone was just next to the sink, Niall fumbling a few times before managing to press the home button with his same trusty elbow, holding it down until he heard the voice he needed to hear.

“Siri, call _Harry_.”

 

***

 

Harry looked up from his endless scrolling through baking blogs, eyes momentarily flicking to the stage in front of him. Georgia’s dance class were getting ready for an end of term performance which meant after hours practise. Harry and Louis took turns in coming along, as it was too late to bring Noah out. Tonight was his night and Harry was fine with that. He was just, quite frankly, _bored_.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by his phone going off, blushing profusely when he realised it wasn’t on silent and everyone was currently glaring at him, Georgia included. Excusing himself, Harry ducked to the back corner of the room, grinning at Niall’s name.

“Hey Ni’.”

_“Harry…”_

Harry froze. No…Niall sounded… “Niall, Niall, what’s going on?”

 _“Harry, fuck, it_ hurts.” Niall’s words came through thick sobs and Harry would have to have been deaf to not hear the pained whines and gasps he was also making. _“Harry,_ please _. I don’t know what to do.”_

Harry started pacing in panic. “Fuck, Niall, what’s wrong?”

 _“Shit,_ fuck! _Must’ve…think I tipped the steamer or something…_ ” Niall seemed almost in shock, and…wait, _steamer? Shit!_

 _“How bad?”_ Harry demanded because yeah, burns were no joking matter and he now knew what that sound in the background was; running water. “Niall, how bad do you think?”

 _“I don’t know,”_ Niall sobbed, hissing at something. _“Shit, Harry…Harry, it’s_ bad _. It’s…my hands are all white and, fuck, it_ hurts _.”_

 _Fuck!_ That was bad; that was second degree going on to third degree bad. “Niall, did you call the ambulance?”

_“Can’t…hands are fucked.”_

“I’m calling them now.”

 _“Harry, no!”_ Niall cried, sounding so distressed Harry nearly pulled his own hair out in worry. _“…don’t…Don’t hang up. Please.”_

“I won’t,” Harry promised hurriedly. “I’ll keep you on hold, okay? Just let me call them.”

_“…okay.”_

Shit, Niall had never sounded so weak. Phoning the ambulance and passing on the address, Harry checked the time before leaving Niall on hold a little longer. “Pick up, pick up,” he muttered, relief soaring through him when the other person answered.

_“Hello?”_

“Zayn! When does your art class finish?”

If Harry could see Zayn, he was sure he could be pulling that puzzled face of his, eyebrows knitting together. _“Why?”_

“Does it matter?” Harry demanded, wincing at the volume, waving a second apology to the class in the room. “Look, does it finish soon or not? Answer now, I’ll explain later.” Because he needed to get to Niall. _Now_.

_“Um…yeah, just now actually. Got out early.”_

“Pick up Georgia,” Harry ordered, grabbing his belongings and leaving the hall without so much as a goodbye. “Her rehearsal finishes in fifteen, you’re only a couple of minutes away anyway.”

 _“Harry…”_ Zayn sounded concerned now, not that Harry blamed him. _“What…”_

“Don’t freak out,” Harry pleaded, because that was all they needed. “It’s fine, it’s _all fine_. I just really need to be somewhere. I promise to fill you in later. Just get Georgia and take her to the flat.” He hung up before Zayn could argue, re-opening the line to Niall. “Ni’?”

_“Harry!”_

“Are you alright?” Harry asked frantically, hailing a taxi and climbing in. He rattled off the name of the hospital closest to Ed and Niall’s flat, hoping to God that was where he’d end up.

 _“No,”_ Niall replied honestly. He sounded distraught and almost as if his teeth were chattering. Which, _fuck_ , shock!

 _“It’s going to be okay,”_ Harry said calmly, not that he felt even the remotest bit calm. _“Help is on the way; they’ll be there soon. I’m going to meet you at the hospital. It’s all going to work out. You’ll be fine. It’s just an accident, yeah?”_

He was pretty sure Niall nodded on the other end, then came furious knocking and Niall yelling out something; a code to get in from the sounds of it. Good, _help_. That must have been it because the next second Harry’s voice was drowned out by several others. He almost panicked that Niall’s phone would be left behind, that he would lose all contact with him, but Niall must have remembered last minute, remembered in amongst everything, pleading with the ambulance technicians to grab it. One of them did, kindly asking who he was speaking to before directing Harry to the hospital he was already heading towards.

Arriving and paying the driver, Harry wavered between the entrance and the ambulance bay, knowing he wasn’t allowed there but also knowing he wouldn’t get through to the A&E doors without Niall. Harry ended up taking a risk, dashing down towards the ambulance entrance just as two pulled in. He could see one of the paramedics already coming to chase him away when he heard it, loud and clear:

_“Harry!”_

Niall’s scream echoed across the entrance and he looked set to tear himself off his gurney, IV and all. The nurse closest stilled him with a hand but also made a short, jerking motion action to Harry, telling him to get over there _right now_.

“He’s been asking for you non-stop,” the nurse explained as Harry reached his side. “Tried to hold up the ambulance just so you’d have time to get to his flat.”

Harry wanted to laugh, really he did, but Niall…Niall was in _so much pain_ and even if there were painkillers in that drip – which wasn’t a guarantee, it could be a saline solution for all Harry knew – they weren’t doing _enough_. Niall was still crying, still shaking, and his hands…Harry swallowed back bile. _Shit_. That…that wasn’t good, wasn’t good _at all_. The skin was already peeling, blistering, red raw and ugly.

“You’re okay,” Harry lied, running a hand through Niall’s sweaty hair as he was pushed inside. “You’re going to be just fine.”

“No I’m not,” Niall whimpered, shaking his head furiously. “It hurts Harry, it hurts _so much._ ”

Harry looked at the nurses desperately but they shook their heads sadly. “They’re trying, okay? I promise you they’re trying,” Harry insisted, fighting back tears of his own.

They were set at the side of a corridor, apparently waiting for a free doctor, and Niall hung his head, shoulders shaking as his breath hitched. “…Harry?”

Harry swooped in, cupping his face tenderly. “Hey, no, what’s this? What’s-”

Niall started to cry in earnest. “I want Ed.”

_Oh shit._

Harry’s heart plummeted, own eyes sinking shut because…

“Love, he’s in Australia.”

Niall curled in tighter on himself. “Want him. Harry, _I want Ed_. It hurts so much. Please… _please_ …Can you call him?”

“Niall,” Harry croaked, “He’ll be asleep, won’t he? It’s early.”

Niall let out a pained cry and Harry decided fuck it all. His phone was out and dialling Ed’s number faster than lightning. It went to voicemail and Harry called again, and again. Swearing, Harry glanced at Niall once more before an idea struck him. He shot off a simple text, “ _it’s Niall_ ”, waited a couple of minutes, and then tried again. He nearly dropped the phone when it was picked up.

_“What do you want ya Paddy shite?”_

That…that wasn’t Ed but Harry was pretty sure the person on the other end was Kevin, which okay, that was fine. They would know where Ed was. He completely ignored the misinterpretation of his text, jumping right in. “This is Harry. Is Ed there?”

_“Harry?...Oh right, yeah, I know you. Sorry Harry but Ed’s busy.”_

Harry winced but cut in again, “Okay, but _how_ busy because Niall _really_ needs to talk to him right now.”

There was a pause. _“He’s in the middle of a live interview. I’m side of stage; he’ll be off in fifteen or so.”_

Right then Niall let out a half-scream as one of the nurses started to swab at his burns. Harry heard Kevin swear on the other end, suddenly taking this conversation one hundred percent more seriously.

 _“Harry,_ what the fuck _was that? Tell me that wasn’t Niall?”_

Niall looked at Harry desperately through his tears, eyes locked on the phone. “Is…is Ed…?”

 _“Jesus, it_ was,” Kevin breathed, horrified. _“Harry, what is going on?”_

“I’ll put you on loud speaker,” Harry murmured, putting the phone between him and Niall, shaking his head sadly. “He’s busy Ni’.”

“ _No_ …” Niall whimpered in denial. “I want Ed. _Please_ …”

 _“Niall?”_ Kevin’s voice was soft. _“Mate, what’s going on?”_

“We’re in the hospital,” Harry supplied, ignoring the sharp intake of breath from the other end. “Niall…he had an accident. It’s…it’s pretty serious. Got some quite bad burns.”

_“…shit.”_

“Kevin, can you get Ed?” Niall pleaded, outright sobbing once more, overwhelmed with pain and exhaustion. “I need him Kevin, _please_. Want to talk to him. I just _want Ed_.”

The nurses gave sympathetic looks but they knew as well as Harry did that there was nothing they could do.

 _“Niall, he’s on stage right now,”_ Kevin repeated.

Niall hiccoughed. “Can’t he come off? Just for a minute?”

Kevin sighed heavily. _“They just had an ad break. Next one’s in fifteen.”_

“No!” Niall cried weakly. “Wanna talk to him!”

_“Ni’…”_

“Why don’t we call him back?” the nurse closest suggested, toying with Niall’s hair reassuringly. “When you come out from seeing the doctor? Then you can tell him everything, alright? Not have…Ed, did you say?” Niall nodded. “Okay, well you can call Ed back when you have news, okay? Tell him what the doctor says.”

 _“No use worrying him. Wait til you get the all clear,”_ Kevin agreed.

Harry glanced once more at Niall’s hands and, worryingly, so did the nurse. Even _Niall_ seemed to know that wasn’t a sure thing. “What if it’s not an all clear?” he choked out.

Kevin went dead quiet. _“Is that…is that a possibility?”_ He then seemed to not want to wait for the answer. “ _Alright, but even if it is, then you can tell Ed that and we’ll work from there.”_

Niall was still shaking his head but he turned away from the phone dejectedly. “Fine,” he sniffed, thick tears still rolling down his face. “Just…I just wanted to hear his voice.”

 _“I’m sorry mate,”_ Kevin said, and he sounded in tears now. _“I’m_ so sorry _. He loves you, alright?”_

“S’alright,” Niall managed before looking at Harry imploringly, begging for him to hang up. He did and Niall’s wall broke, sobbing and sobbing into his knees. Ed’s name was all he could say, crying it into Harry’s shirt as Harry held him tight. The doctor eventually came and Niall was wheeled away, leaving Harry in the corridor. Harry hesitated before holding out Niall’s phone from where he’d picked it up earlier, offering it to the nurse.

“If he has to stay there,” he nodded towards the back wards, “Can you give this to him? And…maybe call Ed? If he can’t do it himself?”

She smiled sadly, taking the phone and pressing the power button. The second her eyes widened was the second Harry cringed, realising that Ed and Niall were on the background – and it was pretty obvious they weren’t _friends_ in that photo – and that Ed had in no way come out yet. Her eyes flicked to Harry incredulously, silently mouthing “ _Ed_ ” in shock. Her professionalism then kicked back in and she waved it away, sliding a finger across the screen as she’d originally intended to do.

“It’s locked. You wouldn’t happen to know the passcode? If Niall gets on the right medication, he may be a little too out of it to remember.”

“It’s _home_ ,” Harry provided, “4663.”

She gave him an endearing look. “That’s almost too sweet.” She then gestured down the hallway. “Waiting room’s down and to the left. We’ll come find you when there’s news.”

Harry nodded, walking down the hallway, making it halfway before he slumped against the wall. He slid to the ground, hugging his knees as he started to cry. His phone buzzed in his pocket and Harry wearily pulled it out, unsurprised to see “ _Louis_ ” flashing across the screen. He’d had several missed calls from Louis, as well as one or two from Zayn. Taking a deep breath, Harry answered.

“Hey Lou’.”

 _“Harry?”_ Louis sounded shocked he’d answered, sounding very much like he’d just walked into a chair or table. “ _Harry, what’s going on? Why did you ha-”_

Harry sobbed and Louis halted mid-sentence, hollering for Zayn – who must have still been hovering at the flat – and switching to loud speaker, judging from the reverberations.

_“Haz?”_

“Sorry,” he gasped. “I…I just…Niall, okay? It’s Niall.”

_“Fuck.” “Told you.”_

_“What about him?”_ Zayn pressed. _“Is he not okay with Ed being gone again?”_

Harry let out a wet chuckle. Oh, if only it was that simple. A call came over the intercom and Harry probably wouldn’t have noticed except for the way Louis’ voice suddenly raised in pitch and urgency.

_“Harry, that was a hospital call. Are you…? Fucking hell, are you…Is Niall…?”_

“He’s here,” Harry supplied, hearing them both swear. “Boiling water gone wrong. He’s…Louis…What Niall’s done to his hands…” He swallowed. “Babe, it’s not good.”

Louis swore once more, loudly.

 _“And Ed?”_ Zayn demanded. _“Could you…”_

“Couldn’t get a hold of him. Niall was a wreck.”

 _“Shit,”_ Zayn murmured. _“Are you waiting for news?”_

Harry wiped his face clean with his sleeve. “Yeah. Got him in with the doctor now.”

 _“Call us when he gets out,”_ Louis requested softly. _“We’re here for him Haz, whatever he needs, alright?”_

“Thanks,” Harry said sincerely, clambering to his feet and starting back towards the waiting room. “Think he’s gonna need us.”

 

***

 

Thanking the presenter as they were convened for a break, Ed walked over to the side of the stage with quick steps. Getting up a ludicrous hour for _Sunrise_ may have left him a little vague but there was no way he could miss how Stuart had suddenly appeared at the side of the stage after Kevin had ended a phone call looking borderline _distraught_. They were still talking in hushed whispers when Ed crouched down, leaning forward carefully to tap Stuart’s shoulder, frowning down at the deer-in-the-headlights looks his team gave him.

“Alright?”

Stuart shot Kevin a sharp look before pasting a smile on his face, Ed immediately tensing. “It’s fine. We can talk after the interview.”

“ _No_ , we can talk now,” Ed said firmly. “Because I can tell that that’s fucking bullshit.”

“ _Ed_ ,” Kevin said, oh so clearly trying to reason with him. “Wait until you’re done, okay? There’s nothing you can do now and there’s no point getting worried over nothing. We’ll have answers by the time you wrap up.”

“Not knowing is only going to make it worse,” Stuart agreed, reaching up to nudge him back towards centre stage. “Go.”

And that just wasn’t on. With viper-fast reflexes, Ed snatched the phone out of Kevin’s hand, jumping back out of reach. It was only when he inspected the phone more closely, even as Stuart was making for the stairs, that he recognised it as his own. Sending Kevin a betrayed look, something that made the man wilt, Ed flicked through his recent calls. There was one from Harry, which wasn’t _too_ odd, but nothing else of note so Ed swapped to his messages. It was already open on a conversation with Harry, and wait, Harry _again?_ But before Ed could read more into that, he actually read the message, slumping to the floor as the words sank in.

_Niall’s under sedation now. The doctors had to put him under to give him a break from the pain. They seem pretty 50/50 split on the next step. Burns are unpredictable. I’ll know more in six hours or so. Can’t get back to the hospital before visiting hours open again._

And then…

_Sorry about earlier. I know Ed was busy, I’ve just never seen Niall like that._

“What the fuck?” Ed gasped, staring at the phone incredulously. “What the actual _fuck?_ ”

“Ed…”

 _“You knew!”_ Ed screamed, scowling up at Stuart and not caring that everyone present whipped around to stare at him. “How the _fuck_ did you justify keeping this from me? Why didn’t you _tell me?!_ ”

“You were out there,” Stuart pointed out, nodding towards the stage. “You were _busy_.”

“It was _Niall!_ ” Ed cried, clutching his phone to his chest. “And fuck, hospital? He’s in a _hospital?_ I don’t care if I’m meeting the bloody Queen, you stop my shows for that!”

“And what do I say?” Stuart demanded, sharp tone knocking Ed off balance somewhat. “Personal illness? Family problems? What lie should I give?”

“Any of them!” Ed replied sharply, but his voice broke in the middle, clumsily reaching for Stuart and so, so thankful when he pulled him in.

“There, there,” Stuart murmured, patting his back. “I’m sorry it’s like this Ed. I hate it too. Now, please, scrub up and get back out there. And after this wraps up, let’s have a talk. I think we need to.”

Ed nodded, swiping at his eyes and turning to Kevin desperately. “Harry said burns; you spoke to him. What did he say? What happened? Tell me that much at least”

“Just an accident,” Kevin told him, holding his gaze to let him see the honesty there. “Slipped when making dinner, scalded himself with water, got his hands. Niall’s tough,” Kevin reminded when Ed’s resolve started to crumble. “He’ll get through this. Just…just leave him a voicemail when you’re done, yeah? Think he’d like to hear your voice when he wakes up.”

Solemnly, Ed nodded, composing himself before heading back to the sofa set in the middle of the stage. Leave a voicemail, he could do that.

 

***

 

Trudging up the stairs, Harry was less than surprised to find Louis’ arms wrapped around him the second he opened the door. Harry collapsed into his husband, shoulders shaking but no tears left to cry. Louis’ hands caressed his face and neck, whispering assurances into his ear before leading him down the hall. It was near midnight but Zayn was still there, curled up in the armchair in a posture not unlike a cat’s, nursing a cup of coffee. His phone was right beside him and Harry could only guess he’d been keeping Liam up to date.

“How is he love?”

Harry sighed, kissing Louis chastely before pulling away, running a hand through his hair. “They said they don’t know. He’s sedated now, put him under to let him sleep but…” Harry gave a loose shrug. “Apparently it’s hard to know with burns. They’ve wrapped them up and said they just have to wait and see. See how much they’ve healed in the morning and then start estimating from there.”

Louis looked dissatisfied with that answer but Zayn look almost _resigned_ which, _fuck_. “Is he…did they mention, you know,” he gestured at his own arms, “Skin grafts?”

Louis’ eyes widened and Harry realised at that point just how much Louis had _underestimated_ the situation. His face went pale and Harry pulled him into his arms. “Harry…he, no…”

“Not sure,” Harry admitted with a grimace, toeing at the floor. “But…maybe. They said it could come to that.”

Zayn’s chin dropped onto his chest and Louis had to step away, furiously pacing the living room, shaking his head and muttering like he couldn’t believe it; _wouldn’t_ , perhaps more like. Amazingly though, it was _Louis_ that seemed to pull himself back together first, simply stamping a foot and flicking his hair out of his eyes.

“Right, that’s tomorrow’s bridge,” he said firmly. “Now, Niall. What can we do for him?”

Harry spread his hands helplessly. “I don’t know.”

“He’ll have to stay in a few days,” Louis guessed, tapping his chin with a finger. “And…okay, let’s be real here, even if – and this is a big if – Ed manages to cancel everything and fly back, it’ll still be a day or two before he gets here. So…let’s go round the flat and pick up some of his shit. Hospitals are always freezing and those hospital gowns do fuck all.” He gave Harry a sad smile. “Let’s pick up some of Ed’s clothes, yeah? Drop them off for Niall.”

“Think he’d like that,” Zayn agreed, sculling the last of his coffee. “I always curl up in Liam’s clothes when stressed.”

Harry gave a nod and started to collect his things, waiting for Louis to grab a sweatshirt and find the spare key to Ed’s flat. As they were preparing to leave the front door opened, startling them both. Scuttling to the bedroom door, Harry watched as Liam finished passing Ali to Zayn before heading back down to the street, returning seconds later with Vishakna in his arms.

“Sorry, we’re crashing here,” Liam said, hardly looking sorry at all as he pushed past Harry, tucking his daughter into the bed behind them. “I want to help,” Liam confessed. “And, I know we’re just stopping by Niall’s but…hey, Zayn’s been helping til now, so I think it’s my turn.”

Zayn smiled over Liam’s shoulder, setting Ali down and then wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist. “Let Li’ come, yeah? We all do this together.”

Harry clasped Liam’s hand warmly in thanks and the three of them set off across London. Pulling up outside Ed and Niall’s new place, Louis punched in the code and scaled the stairs first. The kitchen was a disaster. The ambulance technicians may have flipped off the stoves and oven but the food was still sitting in its pans, as if waiting for Niall’s return. There was an odd smell and Harry didn’t allow himself to think it may have been the smell of burnt flesh. Louis seemed to have similar thoughts, crossing the room and throwing open the window on the other side.

“I’ll clean that up,” Louis said, guiding Harry out of the kitchen. “Go find some clothes, alright Haz? One’s what Ed wears all the time.”

Nodding, Harry made for the stairs and, “I don’t know about you, but three flights of stairs in a single flat in London…Screams money, doesn’t it?”

Louis laughed loudly. “Well, what with Ed being a millionaire at all.”

And God, that was just so _strange_. “Oh, incoming!” he yelled as something flew past his feet.

The something in question was Sukey, Ed’s black cat that he’d picked up between tours, all but shoving the thing in Niall’s face and forcing him to love it. It was Ed’s attempt at company, they all knew it, and Niall had grudgingly taken a liking to it solely for that reason.

“I can handle the cat,” Liam offered. “Food on the ground floor?”

“Yep!” Harry called, finishing scaling the stairs and…right, they’d never been upstairs before. Ed and Niall almost seemed to keep it closed off, private. Upstairs consisted of three bedrooms and a bathroom, though one bedroom was purely dedicated to storage, Niall’s football gear along one wall, his guitar on the other, accompanied by glaring spaces where Ed’s would sit when he was home.

“Harry Tomlinson-Styles, are you _snooping?_ ” The drawl came from behind him, making Harry jump a mile. He grinned sheepishly but Louis merely rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s snoop some more! Those two have _got_ to have secrets.”

They didn’t, as it turned out, and, much like Liam pointed out, _of course_ they didn’t. Ed and Niall were the exact _opposite_ of secretive. Everything in their lives was bared for all to see. And Louis went to a lot of effort to prove otherwise. Harry didn’t think a single drawer went unopened, earning him a disapproving look from Liam and a couple of mock-serious warnings from Harry. They eventually found Ed’s clothes in the second bedroom – because apparently they didn’t put their clothes in the same bedroom they slept in? Yeah, Harry didn’t understand either – and started looking for ones they recognised because if _they_ were familiar with the clothes then that could only mean that Ed really _did_ wear them a lot.

As Louis and Liam bundled up the three plaid shirts they’d chosen and were debating which two hoodies to bring, Harry’s fingers brushed against the plastic of a suit protector. He was going to figure that as the end of Ed’s casual clothes – the rest undoubtedly suits for awards and similar things – when he caught sight of the tag hanging from the coat-hanger.

_Apologies for the presumption. Meant in goodwill._

Frowning, Harry tugged the garment into the light, even more confused when he found it to be an Irish rugby jersey. Ed had one of these; God knows Harry had heard Niall crow enough about it. So why was it a mistake? It took Harry a moment to realise that this jersey was much too small for Ed but still…Curiosity winning out, it was only when Harry flipped it over that he saw it, numbly staring at the letters in front of him.

_N. Sheeran ‘93_

Throat closing over, Harry stared at the jersey for a long, long time. Eventually though, he put it back.

Not now.

 

***

 

Ed was right at the front of the line in the coffee shop when his phone started to ring. Apologising to the boy behind the counter – who seemed grossly disappointed that he’d missed his chance to serve _Ed Sheeran_ \- Ed scurried out of the shop, fumbling for his phone because that ringtone…

“Niall.”

_“Hey love.”_

Ed was already tearing up, blinking furiously as he tilted his head back. “Babe, I heard from Kevin. Are you… _Jesus Ni’_ , are you okay?”

 _“Sheeran, calm down,”_ Niall interjected, the barest of laughs in his voice and it made Ed’s heart soar. _“Look, I don’t know if I’m okay yet but I_ feel _like I am. They had another look at my hands when I woke up and while they weren’t dancing for joy they also didn’t start weeping so that’s something.”_

“Does it hurt?” Ed demanded, free hand curling and uncurling, wishing he had something to toy with, keep them busy with. “Are you in pain? How are _you?_ ”

 _“Of course it hurts.”_ Niall’s voice was deadpan, thank _God_. _“It’s not like I took off several layers of skin or anything.”_ Ed swore under his breath _. “But it’s manageable. They got me on some good shit here. Everyone’s been great.”_

Ed’s shoulders hunched in. “…I haven’t been.”

There was a pause. _“Fucking run that by me again.”_

No amount of steeliness could deter Ed though. “No Niall, I’ve been shit! You needed me there and I wasn’t! You had _Harry_ properly freaked man, and I know that’s hard to do! I should have been there.” He took a large breath, trying to compose himself. “I’m about to head into talks with Stuart. We’re gonna cancel tonight’s show and the Melbourne one and I’ll be back-”

_“Don’t you dare.”_

Ed reeled. “What?”

 _“I said,_ don’t you dare,” Niall repeated, no room for argument. _“Those people have paid a fuckton of money to see you and have come from God knows where. You give them a show! They deserve that much.”_

“I don’t give a fuck what they _think_ they deserve!” Ed snapped, though he knew it was a lie. From Niall’s pointed silence on the other end, he knew it too. “ _You_ are my main concern. I _want_ to be with _you_. Don’t want you to be alone when you’re in pain, when you’re hurt.”

Niall sighed heavily. _“Ed, I get that, and trust me I love you for it. But there’s nothing you can do. Like Lou’ says, it is what it is.”_

Ed chewed on his bottom lip, hesitating before saying, “Alright, show tonight-”

 _“_ And _Melbourne,”_ Niall snapped fiercely. _“Don’t short-change them.”_

“-…Fine,” Ed huffed. “Okay, but if I do that you get _no rights_ to challenge me on cancelling all my interviews next week. I was supposed to do some more promo here and in LA before heading to South America but I’m going to take a week break instead. Melbourne to London, London to São Paulo. Is that a deal?”

Niall chuckled despite himself. _“Like you’d let me say no. You’ve already made your mind up Snowflake, I can see that. And I wouldn’t want to say no, being honest. I’ll see you then. Three days?”_

“Three days,” Ed confirmed, lowering his voice before adding, “And I’ll call you, all the time. And you’re not working so you _pick up_ , even when you’re sleeping. I love you Little Bird, so much.”

_“I know.”_

“And I hope you’re alright. Get well soon and be brave…no sexy nurses.”

Niall snorted. _“Trust me Sheeran, the last thing I look is sexy right now so there’s no way I’m getting hit on any time soon. Now get off and stop fishing around for more I love you’s, I already said it.”_

“Did not,” Ed pointed out, chuckling when Niall groaned.

_“Fine, Edward Christopher Sheeran, I love you. Now kindly fuck off and do your fucking job!”_

“Love you too babe.”

Ed hung up, sliding his phone back into his pocket, though not without one last fond look at the background. There then came the tiniest of “excuse me”s from beside him. Turning to his right, Ed smiled softly at the girl standing there, all jitters in nerves. Judging from her shirt, she was a fan and, if the rolled up card in her hand was anything to go, she was also en route to his show. Kevin was coming to intercept but Ed put a hand out to stop.

“It’s alright, I’m not busy,” Ed told him, before smiling at the girl, who had to be in her early twenties. “Hi love.”

“Hi,” she whispered, face flushed but still all smiles. “I…I’ve wanted to meet you for a long time. Just wanted to say how I’m a really big fan and…you’ve helped me get through a lot, your music and all, so…Thank you.”

Ed opened his arms for a hug, chuckling when she squeaked in shock before entering his embrace. “Thank you so much for saying all that. Means the world to me…?”

She smiled brightly at him. “Laura. You’re welcome. And…” her hands came to subconsciously toy with her poster as she pulled away. “Sorry…I didn’t mean to hear but…that was Niall wasn’t it? Who wasn’t well?” Ed froze. “Wish him all the best for me.”

She turned to leave but that was not on. Ed placed a hand on Laura’s arm, pulling her up. “How do you know Niall’s name?”

“From your snapchats,” came the obvious answer. “And he…he’s followed you forever, on twitter, right? And he’s always with that group of friends, you can hear him in the background of some of your snaps, a couple of songs have “Niall” as co-writer and there are fans who’ve gone to that bakery you work at and said there’s a Niall there and you two are _really_ close, plus all the videos of him at concerts, like Manila and that time in Chicago when he got pulled _over_ the barrier and you hugged him straight away and there’s a whole group of us that think-…” Laura suddenly seemed to realise what she’d been saying, slapping a hand across her mouth.

Ignoring Kevin’s warning hand on his shoulder, Ed asked, “Think what?”

“…that he’s your boyfriend.”

Holy shit, they knew. The fans _knew_. Well, didn’t _know_ so much as _suspected_. And _shit_ , had they really been so obvious? Was it _that_ plain, for people to see? And, if it _was_ so plain, why did he keep hiding it? It seemed that some part of his fan base at least even _supported_ the idea.

“Did you say group?” Ed queried. “Do you…What does this group of yours do?”

“Nothing really,” she replied, shrugging. “Just look out for him at every concert, like a _Where’s Wally_ , you know?”

Ed laughed. “And what would you do, if you found him?”

And okay, Laura went bright red there, twisting on the spot awkwardly. It was only Ed’s gentle coaxing that got her to say, “So…our little…shippers or whatever…we just wanna support you two, and support Niall too? So, we…at each concert, we make him a sign in the hopes that he’s there and that he might see it.”

There was no air left in Ed’s lungs, words completely failing him. Laura’s expression turned knowing, along with a tad of sympathetic, and she seemed to beat down her shyness before carefully unrolling her sign. Ed’s heart failed, stopped completely. The sign was covered in soft rainbow shimmering paint, thick black letters written over the top, reading:

_Niall is the prettiest prince in all the land_

Ed touched the edges reverently. “You…you made this for him?” Laura nodded silently. “And you…every show? _Every_ show someone has one of these?”

“Most shows,” Laura said with a half-shrug, starting to roll the sign back up. “Wherever we can, anyway.”

“Can we…” Ed halted her rolling of the sign. “I…Can I show Niall? He’d love to see this.”

“Ed, mate…”

Ed shot Kevin an exasperated look, gesturing at Laura vaguely. “There’s already some of them that suspect. Anything I do from this point on isn’t going to deter them.”

The girl beamed, unrolling the sign once more and patiently waiting as Ed pulled his phone out, initiating a Facetime. Niall answered almost immediately, though he looked a tad unimpressed…which probably had to do with the fact that it was still crack of dawn and Ed had already had him up once.

 _“What now Sheeran?”_ he demanded, only becoming aware of the presence beside him when Laura gasped quietly, catching sight of the bandages on the arm not holding the phone. Ed had to admit, it was like a punch to the stomach for him too. _“Hello, who’s that then?”_

Ed slung an arm around her shoulders, bringing her close and into frame. “This is Laura. She bumped into me outside a coffee shop and happens to be holding the most amazing sign.”

Niall blinked in confusion but Laura jumped right in, going from star struck to blurting everything out at once, as if horrified she wouldn’t get to fit everything in. “Hi Niall! Hope you’re feeling better. Um, so, me and some other fans made you a sign-”

 _“Wait,_ me?! _”_

“-and Ed said you’d like to see it?”

Ed tilted his phone so the sign was in shot, watching as Niall squinted to read the letters only to pull away, hand scrubbing down his face as he laughed in disbelief. He seemed lost for words, only glancing back and forth between the sign and Ed and Laura so many times Ed was sure he’d get dizzy. Niall then made the most ridiculous “Blue Steel” face, cracking them all up.

 _“Laura, did you say?”_ She nodded and Niall’s smile was enough to have her blushing; Ed could very much concur that that was a thing that happened. _“Well Laura, that…I don’t even have words for that. I…I cannot believe that you guys are doing stuff like that for me. That…that’s the most incredible sign. It means a lot to me and-”_ his eyes met Ed’s and he nodded, _“-I know it means just as much to Ed, so thank you. Thank you again and again. That’s really made my day. After everything. Thank you so much.”_

“You’re welcome,” Laura chirped, giving him a wave.

“Yeah, better let you go,” Ed agreed. “Get some sleep.”

_“I would, if some ginger twat didn’t keep calling me.”_

Ed let out a loud laugh, shaking his head. “Get off.”

Hanging up, Ed gave Laura one last hug, snapped a selfie and scribbled out an autograph. At the end of the show, as Ed was packing the last things away and getting ready to climb into the back of his designated SUV, one of the venue managers came running, passing him something.

“Apparently this was supposed to be passed on to you? Was told you needed it for London.”

Glancing down at his hands questioningly, Ed immediately started laughing, knowing straight away what it was. His fingers curled around the rolled up card. “Thank you Laura.”

 

***

 

As the plane hit the tarmac, Ed was already climbing unsteadily to his feet. Stuart was rolling his eyes but Ed flipped him off, grabbing the duffel from beside his chair and waiting for the doors to be de-pressurised so he could disembark. Making their way into the airport, Ed was heading towards baggage when Stuart grabbed his elbow, steering him away and towards the exit.

“I’ll get it,” he explained. “Ashanti’s already here; she’ll take you straight home. Your stuff will get dropped round later.”

Spotting the car, Ed wasted only the second it took to fling his arms around both Kevin and Stuart before bolting across the pavement. The drive couldn’t have been any more than twenty minutes but it may as well have been the longest twenty minutes of Ed’s _life_. Every mile drew him closer to Niall and Ed couldn’t wait to have him in his arms once more. Yes, Maura had flown in to help but it wasn’t the same.

Pulling up at the flat, Ed thanked Ashanti before all but tumbling out of the car. Punching in the code, Ed scaled the stairs two at a time, one flight and then the other, rounding the corner and-…

“Niall.”

Niall was already off the couch, stumbling in surprise when Ed barrelled into him with such force that they nearly fell over. At Niall’s panicked holler, Ed eased up, but only in the way that he wasn’t pushing against Niall so much as _pulling him in_ because damned if he was going to let Niall go for more than a second. Niall was smoothing his hair down tenderly and it was all Ed could do not to cry.

“I’m sorry,” he wheezed, voice a sniffle. “I’m sorry Niall, sorry it took me so long.”

“Mum, I’m heading upstairs. Need to change these over anyway.”

Blinking in confusion, Ed could only follow blindly as Niall proceeded to tug him upstairs. Ed wanted to protest but Niall’s grip was so weak it served to sharply remind him _why_ he was even here in the first place. As they climbed the stairs, Ed let his eyes linger on the stark white bandages around Niall’s hands, wrapped around each finger and reaching as far as mid-forearm. Guiding him into the bathroom, Niall began to pull down various things, laying them out across the counter and starting to undo the bandages.

“Help me with this?” he requested softly.

Ed would have but his fingers were frozen an inch above Niall’s skin, hovering over the raw burns in horror. It wasn’t _so_ very bad anymore but it was still clearly stinging and raw and, _fuck_ , this was _four days later_.

_“Ni’…”_

Niall slammed a foot into the vanity angrily, openly glaring at Ed. “So help me, if the next words out of your mouth are ‘I’m sorry’ I’m going to hit you.”

Ed gaped. “But-”

 _“No!”_ Niall snapped, eyes livid. “We talked it over; let it go. You’re here now, _it’s fine_. World tours don’t just stop and I know that! I’ve _accepted_ that.”

“Well maybe _I_ haven’t,” Ed growled, backing Niall into the counter, hand square in the centre of his chest, pinning him in place. “Because whatever the fuck you might think, _I_ don’t find this okay. I should have been here.”

“And what would you have done?” Niall challenged. “Moped at a hospital? Fuck knows that’s all I’ve been doing.” He shook his head. “Look, it’s hard for you but it’s hard for me too. But we’ve decided that this is our life. You don’t get to turn and run because of one little hiccough.”

“Is that what you think this is?”

“Jesus Ed,” Niall sighed, reaching out to grip the edge of his sleeve. “Sorry. I know this isn’t little.”

“Could have been a whole lot worse,” Ed spat. “Don’t belittle it.” He then slumped, wrapping himself around Niall. “I just…I don’t _want_ to be away. I don’t want to be halfway across the world, not when shit like this happens.”

Niall sighed, nuzzling into his neck and absently drawing patterns on his back. “And I don’t either. I don’t like to hear about fans overwhelming airport security and nearly doing God knows what. I don’t like hearing about how you fell down the stairs at an after party and nearly cracked your head open.” Ed pulled away, taken aback. “But, I _do_ like hearing about you performing in front of a crowd that was so loud you couldn’t hear yourself. Or getting invited to a house party by Beyonce.” Niall shrugged, hands coming to cup Ed’s face, lips brushing against his sweetly. “I take the good with the bad and accept it all as life. It’s the only way to get on, you know?”

Ed’s hands came to grasp Niall’s lightly. “Does it really bother you? Those things?”

Niall shook his head. “Not bother. Just, sometimes…But we all have sometimes moments, even people who spend every second of every day together. What matters is that _you’re_ worth it.”

Dropping the conversation, Niall turned back towards the vanity, fossicking around for the burn ointment and making to apply it. Silently, Ed took it off him, turning Niall around before lifting him onto the counter. He kissed the skin in the ‘v’ above Niall’s top button. “I love you. So much Nialler. Always.”

Niall giggled as Ed’s stubble tickled his chest. “Alright, alright, love you too. Just get off!”

Ed pulled away, eyes dancing. “I like it when you’re feisty.” Niall pouted down at him but Ed ignored him, grabbing the cream instead. “Show me how to do this properly, alright?”

With infinite care Ed spread the ointment over Niall’s hands and arms, whispering apologies every time he hissed in pain or flinched. It was plain to see where the water had landed first, a couple of fingers swollen and blistered more than the others. Applying the bandages next, Ed made sure to securely wrap the fabric between each finger, cover every knuckle, securing it down with a piece of bandage tape. He thumbed the back of Niall’s hands lovingly when done.

“Okay?”

Niall nodded, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Ed’s neck wearily. Ed cooed into his ear softly.

“Bed?”

Niall made an affronted noise. “Oi, what’s this? Doctor role-play kink or something?” He then yelped as Ed pinched his side.

“Fuck off. And no, I mean bed because we’re both tired as hell.” The way Niall’s legs instantly wrapped around his waist was only more proof of that. “And besides,” he said, hefting Niall off the counter and fully into his arms. “Your mum’s downstairs. I’m _not_ gonna have her around while we do that.”

Niall chuckled but he barely seemed to have the energy to raise his head, only burrowing further into Ed’s neck. Managing to close the curtains with a single hand, Ed toed off his shoes before climbing into bed, Niall still wrapped around him. Any attempts to dislodge him were met with pitiful whimpers and Ed quickly backed down; as if he’d wanted to do otherwise anyway. Within seconds Niall was asleep, breath ghosting over Ed’s shoulder. It was almost funny in that Ed couldn’t seem to look away, just watched Niall’s face as he breathed in and out, oblivious to the world around him and yet somehow still the most beautiful thing in it.

“Is he asleep?”

The quiet murmur came from the doorway and Ed lethargically raised his head enough to catch sight of Maura. He beckoned her in, watching her come to stand at his side. “Passed right out.”

Maura leant over him to ghost her fingers across Niall’s cheek, mouth twisting. “He hasn’t been sleeping very well. He’s a messy sleeper, you must know that,” she stated, laughing at how Ed blushed. “Always flinging himself this way and that. Keeps bumping his hands, I think. Then the pain keeps him awake. Still,” she added, eyeing them up appraisingly, “Perhaps with you by his side he might stay still for more than one minute.”

Ed’s mouth flattened into a line. “ _That_ doesn’t happen.” God knows he often had the bruises to prove it.

Maura patted his shoulder sympathetically, dropping a box onto the bedside table. “Those are his pain meds. Every six hours if need be and he was pretty much due for one before you got home so if he stirs-”

“-he can take one,” Ed concluded. Apparently satisfied that Ed had it all under control, Maura left, calling something about popping out. As the front door shut, Ed snuggled closer to Niall, dragging the duvet up over their shoulders. He only had a few days with Niall; best to savour them as much as he could.

Well, after a nap of course.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is set in March I would say, and Ed comes out in July. This got the ball rolling, shall we say? We also got a Larry-centric chapter next but lemme know what you thought of this one first! .xx Dan


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually the hardest chapter to write. I had an idea but zero motivation to write it so hopefully you like what I managed to churn out XD

 

  
  


 

 

_“You got her?”_

_Harry had scoffed. “Louis, it’s_ one _baby. I can handle it.”_

_Louis had chuckled, flushing sheepishly. “Yeah, okay. Well, I’ll pick up the kids on my way home. See you then.” Louis had pressed his lips to Harry before grabbing his latest blueprints. “Love you Haz.”_

 

Thinking back on the conversation now, Harry didn’t realise how very wrong he had been. He’d thought that with Abby being only three months old that it wouldn’t be that much of a challenge. After all, she essentially only slept and got fed and occasionally needed her bottom changed. Sure, Harry played with her and talked and sang but it wasn’t necessary to keep her _alive_ and so, how hard could it be?

He’d soon found out.

Because Abby had been fussy during the night, Noah running to their room every time she so much as grizzled because he had nominated himself as her keeper and was generally more attentive towards his sister than even himself. But not long after Louis had walked out the door, just gone nine, Abigail had started screaming. Not I’m-dying-or-in-serious-pain screams but definitely I-am- _not_ -happy ones. Harry had rocked her while making a bottle but neither it, nor the warm milk, had made a difference.

It had been fine, Harry had assured himself. It was wind or something like that. Nothing he couldn’t handle. So Harry had pulled out all the stops. He’d put Abby in her swing, then the pram, then her cot. He’d taken her outside into the garden, back inside, into his and Louis’ room, her and Noah’s room, the lounge. He’d bathed her, changed her, played with her, attempted to feed her and yet…Three and a half hours later Harry _still_ had a crying baby in his arms. She wouldn’t eat, she wouldn’t sleep, she didn’t have a temperature, nothing was visibly wrong.

“You’re alright, you’re alright,” Harry said for what had to be the millionth time, setting Abby in her swing once more and wincing at the shrill cries, trying to block them out as he made lunch.

He only got halfway through making his sandwich before guilt won out though, having him abandon everything and scoop Abby back up, tucking her into his shoulder as he sat on the couch. He held her gently as she cried, fast running out of ideas as to what to do. His hand inched towards his phone, so tempted to call Louis, only to snatch it back last minute. _No_ , he could do this.

Another forty-five minutes more and he couldn’t, Harry himself dissolving into tears, curling around his daughter. “I don’t know what you want,” he mewled brokenly, “I don’t know how to make it better.”

Abby blinked up at him for one second, Harry’s heart soaring, before it screwed up again and they were both crying. Repeating the morning routine once more and still finding no relief, Harry, to his shame, put Abigail in her cot, screaming and all, while he flopped onto Noah’s bed. She _had_ to be tired, had to be. Maybe, _maybe_ , she would get some sleep and he could get a break.

God, what was he doing wrong? Abby was _never_ like this with him and Louis. Yes, she cried sometimes but not for hours on end. And Louis had had her on his own before and never mentioned something like this. Clearly it was just Harry then. Harry who, at twenty-seven, couldn’t look after a three-month-old. A baby that couldn’t even walk or talk and pretty much just opened her eyes. What the hell was wrong with him? Jesus Christ.

Vainly trying to pull himself together, Harry brushed the tears off his face and set about padding up and down the house once more, bouncing Abby gently and doing his best to calm her. He passed Georgia’s room and, fuck, _of course_ Louis was better. He’d done this before, hadn’t he? Knew how to raise a child because he _had_. Georgia-Rose was more than a testament to that.

His thoughts were sharply interrupted by the front door opening. “Uh oh,” came Louis’ cheerful voice. “Looks like someone’s having a bit of a tantrum.”

Georgia giggled and Louis was all teasing smiles until he glimpsed Harry’s face, clutching his arm in alarm. “Haz, love, what’s-”

“Take her,” Harry sobbed, all but bundling Abby into Louis’ unsuspecting arms. “I’m going out.”

“H-Harry!”

But he was already gone.

 

***

 

“You doing one of them collages where you take the same photo every month for a year or summat and splice it all together?”

Harry jerked at Niall’s voice, the blond’s head propped over his shoulder before he could even turn around. He made an impatient sound when Harry didn’t answer, Harry eventually reaching up to pat his cheek. “How’d you find me Niall?”

Niall scoffed, looking almost _offended_ as he rounded the bench and sat down. “How did I know where my best mate would be? Give me some credit Harry, I’ve only known you nearly nine years now.” He waved at the brightly coloured walls of Neal’s Yard. “You always come here when you need to relax. Said it feels like you’ve left London, even if only for a moment.”

“Well it _does_ ,” Harry sniffed defensively.

“Lou’s worried,” Niall said after a long moment.

Harry sighed, dropping his head into his hands. “I know I shouldn’t have run out but I…I…”

“You were at the end of your rope,” Niall said simply, crossing his ankles and staring up at the sky. “Louis said Abby hasn’t stopped crying since he came home. Thinks she’s been at it for hours. Probably drove you mad, hey Haz?”

“I didn’t know what to do,” Harry whined, heels of his hands pressing into his eyes. “She wouldn’t _stop_ and I…I needed to get out. Does that make _any_ sense? I just wanted her to stop. Feel like a failure.”

Niall nudged his foot gently. “Harry.” That serious voice was back. “Babies stress people out. That’s why like three hundred of them or whatever get shaken to death every year, as horrible as it is. You didn’t do _that_ so…”

“So because I didn’t kill Abby I’m fine,” Harry snapped, hurt.

Niall blinked at him slowly. “Well, I didn’t say that and, no offence, but I’m just trying to help.” He got to his feet, hoisting his bag over his shoulder. “Go home and talk to your husband. I’m gonna go home to _mine_. Be thankful Louis’ around as much as he is,” he added quietly, striding away and-

“Niall.”

Niall looked very determined to keep walking but Harry pulled him into his arms, kissing his temple.

“’m sorry. You didn’t even have to find me at all and…You did and I was being a twat. I shouldn’t take my bad day out on you.”

Niall nodded, some of the hardness leaving his eyes. “Thanks.”

“And hey,” Harry added, nudging them towards the nearest tube station. “Did I hear you say Ed was your husband? Is that…Is that a thing? Did you get married and not tell me?”

Niall cackled, shaking him off good-naturedly. “No Styles, we’re not married. Just a slip of the tongue.”

“ _Would_ you marry him though?” Harry pressed, curiosity burning.

Niall’s lips gave an odd twist. “Not up to me.” It wasn’t an answer but Niall was changing the subject so quickly he didn’t get a chance to pry further. “But Harry, stop doubting yourself. Georgia loves you, adores you even, as does Noah. They wouldn’t if you weren’t good at being a dad. Kids are hard but you’re by no means failing.”

Harry’s bottom lip trembled, taking Niall’s hand in his and squeezing it gently. “Thanks Ni’.”

Niall grinned, keeping their hands clasped as he whistled merrily. Sneaking a glance out of the corner of his eye, Harry tentatively asked,

“Do you ever…Do you think you and Ed would…”

He was brought to a halt, Niall frowning up at him, stare intense. “Would we ever what?”

“Have kids,” Harry mumbled awkwardly.

Niall shrugged. “Don’t have a fucking clue.” He giggled as Harry’s jaw dropped, tugging him forwards once more. “But probably not. ‘Cause, like, Ed tours, you know? Can you imagine me coming into work with a whisk in one hand and a baby in the other? It just wouldn’t work,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “I’d look like Vin Diesel in _The Pacifier_ or something.”

Harry let it go since Niall seemed so unbothered, didn’t want to drag his bright mood down, but he couldn’t deny the ache it left his chest because Niall would be brilliant. He could only hope that maybe, one day…

Of course little did Harry know that two months later Niall would stammer out an explanation that pretty much ended with “ _little one’s due around October, I think_ ”. God help him.

 

***

 

Pushing open the front door, Harry made to apologise as he shuffled into the dining room but Louis stopped him with a gentle shake of the head, smiling softly. Noah was curled up on the floor next to Abby, who was, shockingly, asleep.

“How did you get her to do that?” Harry hissed.

“I didn’t,” Louis admitted, starting to plate up dinner. “Noah put her on the ground and pretended to sleep. I don’t know whether she _meant_ to copy him or just happened to fall asleep at the same time but we’re all thankful. I think Georgia was minutes away from asking if we could take Abby back.”

“I didn’t _mean_ it,” Georgia sulked, flouncing back into the kitchen and collecting the necessary cutlery from the drawers. “She was just noisy and I couldn’t do my homework.”

“That’s babies,” Louis quipped, sending her off before shooting Harry a feral grin. “Hopefully she remembers this day when she reaches that teenage bit where having a baby suddenly seems cool.”

“You’re evil,” Harry chided, Louis not disagreeing in the slightest.

With dinner out of the way, baths had and children in bed – Noah and Abby asleep while Georgia pottered about with one thing or another – Louis guided Harry to the couch, passing him a tea before joining him. “Can I have an explanation now?”

“I’m sorry!” Harry exploded. “I know I shouldn’t have ju-”

He was abruptly cut off by Louis placing a hand over his mouth. “I said _explanation_ ,” he reminded gently. “Not an apology. I just want to understand. I take it Abby had been crying for a while?”

“Ever since you left,” Harry bemoaned, slouching down on the couch. “And I…I couldn’t take it. I didn’t know what to do.”

“You could have called me,” Louis pointed out, puzzled. “I would have come home and given you a break. I wouldn’t have minded.”

“But _you_ never have!” Harry protested weakly, Louis blinking. “You’ve had Abby for days at a time and never needed my help.”

His husband shrugged. “Yeah well, she wasn’t screaming my ear off either so…”

“And that’s just it,” Harry said, staring into his tea dejectedly. “You don’t _need_ my help. You get it. You raised Rosie all on your own and I…I can’t even handle Abby for a day!”

Louis eyed him up coolly. “Curly, I have two people who would be extremely indignant if they’d heard what you just said.” Harry cocked his head to the side, lost. “Harry, love, the only reason I remained remotely sane after having Georgia was Liam and Zayn. They were there every step of the way and I have no idea how I would have done it without them. We all took turns at bottles, at staying up during the night, would fob off the screaming baby to whoever next came in the door many a time. You should have seen us at exam times; we were awful!”

Harry managed a huff of a laugh, Louis’ hand sliding into his.

“After Georgia, I gained a whole new respect for single parents. I don’t know my mum ever did it, you know? And Harry, don’t you remember how much of a wreck I was when we first met?” Harry nodded cautiously, not understanding where this was going. “Haz, that was my first time as a single dad. You can see how well I “handled” it.”

Harry was a little taken aback by that revelation, the heaviness lifting off his heart. “So…I don’t just suck?”

Louis’ mouth formed an ‘o’ before he lightly whacked him. “Harry Tomlinson-Styles, of course not! Babies have reduced many a man to tears and you certainly don’t suck because of it! Although…you do suck _some_ things,” he added with a flirtatious wink.

Harry made a scandalised noise. “Boo! Work on your timing!”

Louis hummed noncommittally, sliding to the floor and settling between Harry’s legs, the air suddenly getting punched out of his lungs. “Think my timing’s just fine,” Louis argued, mouthing at Harry’s cock through his sweats while his other hand come to tease the shaft.

“Fuck…” Harry whined. “ _Lou’_ …”

“Got you,” Louis murmured, pushing his briefs down enough so his cock could spring free, half-hard and lolling against his stomach. “Gonna make you feel so good Haz. I’d let you fuck my throat, if you wanted.”

Harry muffled a cry, head flinging back because _Jesus_. “Please Louis, _please_.”

Louis smirked up at him, thumbnail sliding into the slit, Harry gasping at the sensation. His throat went dry as Louis kissed up the length, spreading the leaking pre-come with his thumb until Harry was quivering with the urge to move. Then Louis started to take him down in earnest, pinning Harry’s hips in place until he was ready. Harry jerked as Louis swallowed around the head, the action pushing his cock down further and making Louis groan.

“Can I?” Harry asked breathlessly. “Can I Lou’?”

Louis’ hands releasing his hips was the only answer he needed and Harry was thrusting in shallowly, whimpering every time Louis swallowed or hummed, vibrations making his nerves spark. One of Louis’ fingers came to stroke at his perineum and that was it, Harry gasping out a warning before coming, Louis swallowing greedily. He pulled off, messily wiping his chin but his grin was wolfish. Harry was already lunging for his pants when,

“Daddy, Abby’s fuzzing again!”

Louis groaned, reluctantly batting Harry’s hand away. “And back to it,” he grumbled, raising his voice a little more to call back, “Coming! And it’s _fussing_ , not fuzzing.”

“Coming,” Harry snorted, Louis abruptly cuffing him over the head.

“You owe me later,” Louis informed him primly, turning on his heel and stomping down to Abby’s room. Hey, it wasn’t like Harry was complaining.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're a parent, you'll understand ;) .xx Danno out!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this particular chapter's focus has been hinted at a couple of times and it's a direction that all through F&C I never thought I would go. But it somehow fit so...
> 
> Anyway, this is set a couple of months before Ed and Niall get their first kid; they've been together three and a half years at this point. :)

 

  
  


 

 

Niall had just been standing there.

Standing in the aisle of Tescos and looking between two different types of cereals, clearly trying to decide which one he wanted more.

It had been so simple, so mundane, and yet Ed had never felt more overcome. Couldn’t help it, couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t hold it in a minute longer, because Niall was…

“Ed, should we just get bot-…”

Niall paused, blinking at where Ed had been standing before his gaze dropped, stilling when he found Ed to be on one knee. “Niall, will you marry me?”

Niall blinked. “You’re asking me that now? Here?”

Ed shrugged, insides twisting themselves into ugly knots. “…yeah. So, will you?”

“Where’s my ring?” Ed’s body melted with relief, calmed by the teasing scrunch of Niall’s nose, the crinkle of his eyes as he smiled.

“Don’t have one,” he admitted. “Didn’t want to buy one in case you said no.”

Niall rolled his eyes, chucking the cereal into the trolley before reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. Flipping open the coin flap, Niall grabbed something, holding it out to Ed. “Here, use that one then.”

With a frown Ed got to his feet, taking the object before very nearly dropping it. Because it was a ring. A gold band, quite wide, and in the centre were three rows of stones – emerald, diamond, and orange topaz. Their colours. Ed swallowed thickly. “Is this…?”

“Bought it for you,” Niall explained simply, tracing the metal with a finger. “Thought if I ever…”

“Why didn’t you?” Ed questioned, hand curling around the precious ring. “If you had it, why didn’t you?”

Niall shrugged. “Weren’t me what asked if we were not going to marry. I would have said yes. It were _you_ what wanted to say no.”

And _fuck_. Ed had wanted that “yes” all along, just too scared to be rejected. God, Niall had been holding back because he hadn’t thought _Ed_ was ready.

“Actually,” Niall said, interrupting his train of thought and snatching the ring back, Ed making a grab after it, Niall laughing and knocking him away. “Since I have the ring, I’m more official. Ed, will you marry me?”

Ed’s jaw dropped. “You can’t do that!” he cried. “I asked first!”

“But _I_ have a ring,” Niall countered, raising his eyebrows.

“Still asked first.”

Niall eyed him up for a long moment before throwing his hands in the air. “Okay, say “yes” together?”

“…are we really doing this?”

“One…two…three…”

Their “yes”s were simultaneous and they finished the rest of their shop as an engaged couple, Ed nudging Niall towards the self-serve checkouts. Niall frowned because they always went through the registers when they could, Niall loving to coerce the workers into chats and Ed knew how many of them Niall now knew by name and could probably recite the entire life story of.

“Wanna run something by you,” Ed explained, because there was nothing Niall found more rude than selecting a check-out and then ignoring the worker the entire time. “I just…Look, do you even _want_ a wedding?”

Niall frowned even as he continued scanning their items. “What do you mean?”

“Like what Harry and Louis had,” Ed continued, bagging the groceries Niall handed him. “I mean, yeah it was great but…I don’t know if I’d want that. I…You know, to be honest, I’d be happy to just sign the fucking form at the council office.”

“We can do that,” Niall told him, drawing Ed up with a hand and a frown. “I’m completely okay with us doing that. I don’t want anything fancy and I think that if we don’t do it quiet then like, with you being _you_ – famous and all – it’s going to turn into a production, isn’t it? Paparazzi and all that shit. Let’s just sign the fucking form.” He shrugged, whining when Ed bumped him out of the way so he could pay. “We can do it tomorrow even.”

Ed laughed, shaking his head. “Sorry Ni’, but my mum would actually kill me if I did that. Yours too. At least make it Friday so we can fly everyone down.”

Niall conceded the point, taking half the bags and walking out of the shop, Ed on his heels. “And we better ask Harry and them to come. But…not tell them it’s a wedding, yeah?”

“Yeah, no, Harry would _not_ take that well,” Ed agreed, cringing. “He would have a heart attack.”

“We’ll tell them it’s a nice dinner or something so they at least dress a little fancy because Liam will cry if he comes in a t-shirt and then realises it’s a wedding-” Ed let out a bellowing laugh, “-But we’ll make it after work so they can all make it and then we really _will_ go out for dinner, yeah? Drinks or something.”

Ed nodded. “Yeah, think I can arrange that. Make it my shout. Still cheaper than a wedding and a reception and honeymoon and whatever other shit we’d have to pay for.”

Niall didn’t even bother fighting him, accepting it because it was true. Ed then swore as he slammed right into Niall’s back unaware that his - …fucking hell, fiancé. Niall was his _fiancé_ now…for a day – had stopped. Ed’s eyebrows then shot up when he saw what Niall was looking at. “Love?”

“…promise not to laugh if I cry or hold your hand?”

“Not even if you faint,” Ed vowed.

Niall swallowed thickly before nodding. “Okay. Let’s dump the groceries and then go.”

 

***

 

With the midday rush done and out of the way, Harry was eating the last of his lunch at the till, knowing Barbara wouldn’t scold him. They had no customers anyway and even if they did Niall was right next to him on the other register, ready to serve. He was, however, drumming his fingertips across the top of the counter like he was bored. Harry could only agree. He then watched as Niall’s lips twisted in displeasure and he made to scratch at his watch strap before abruptly snatching his fingers away. Harry frowned because…Niall had been doing that a lot today. Odd.

Harry then nearly choked on his lunch because as Niall next made to rub at his wrist he saw it, saw it plain as day.

Ink.

Orange and vibrant, stark against his pale skin.

“What the _fuck?_ ”

The words were out before Harry could even stop to think, Niall’s head whipping around in confusion. He didn’t get to ask what was wrong though because Harry had already tossed his sandwich down and was undoing the clasp, revealing the puzzle piece underneath. A puzzle piece, like Ed had so many of. It was bigger now that Harry could see it properly. The thick black outline had been obscured by the watch’s black band and now Harry could see it all, fingers running over the still red and raised skin.

“How old is this?”

“Um…maybe like eighteen hours?”

Harry reeled. “You got this _yesterday?_ ”

“Yeah…?”

“But you’ve _never_ wanted a tattoo before!” Harry cried, hands flying into the air. “You always say how we’re going to regret them and how stupid they are and…and…”

Niall chuckled, giving his shoulder a shake. “Yeah, I know. I just thought though that with Ed and I about to be serious, might as well. He got one too, obviously. Same thing, just green, and in that line of his.” Niall pointed on his own forearm to where Harry knew Ed’s identical tattoos were. “Fucker didn’t even cry.”

“Aww.” Harry couldn’t help but pull Niall in, kissing his temple. “Did my Nialler actually cry?”

“It fucking hurt!” he protested indignantly, Harry chuckling.

“I know babe, I know. I’m so proud of you.”

“That’s what Ed said,” Niall scoffed grumpily, putting his watch back on as the door swung open. “Anyways, that’s us back to work I guess.”

It was only hours later that the entirety of Niall’s words sunk in, Harry abruptly dropping his phone and scaring Louis half to death where he was preparing for bed next to him when he yelled, _“Fuck!”_

Louis hit him. “What the hell Curly?”

Harry ran a hand through his hair, eyes wide. “Oh my god. It’s…it’s not dinner. That’s…Jesus, that’s why it’s so early. Why they…Oh my god…”

“Harry, Harry, _breathe_ ,” Louis begged, straddling his lap and cupping his face. “Who’s doing what now?”

“They’re getting married.” Louis frowned. “Niall and Ed. Tomorrow.”

_“…what?!”_

“That’s what he meant!” Harry realised, hands shaking. “Niall, when he said him and Ed were going to be serious now. Now when they’ve never even mentioned their relationship before. They haven’t ever referred to each other as anything other than their names but…that’s… _oh shit! That’s_ why he got it.”

Louis was, predictably, lost. “Who got what?”

_“The tattoo!”_

“ _What_ tattoo?”

“Niall’s!”

“Okay, _stop!_ ” Louis ordered, hands held out in front of him and rubbing his forehead. “Harold Tomlinson-Styles, calm down and talk to me like a normal person. Explain everything you’re rambling on about at normal speed please.”

Harry took several deep breaths, acknowledging that Louis was right. Once sure he had his thoughts in order, he met Louis’ gaze resolutely. “We all thought it was weird that Ed texted us yesterday and invited us out for dinner. Even weirder when he just gave a street and said he’d “ _meet us there but dress nice_ ”. No restaurant name, nothing. And then Niall came in to work today with a tattoo that he got _yesterday_.”

“Sorry, go back to the _Niall-got-a-tattoo_ part.”

“I know,” Harry said, mimicking Louis’ scrunched up face and making him laugh. “But I saw it, at work. A puzzle piece. Like-”

“Like Ed’s,” Louis finished, Harry nodding.

“ _Just_ like Ed’s. Who also, according to Niall, got one last night. His is green, Niall’s is orange. You know Ed always associates green with Niall, he’s admitted it. And when I asked Niall _why_ he got it he said it was because “ _he and Ed were about to be serious_ ”.”

“…They’re getting married.” Louis’ hands fisted in Harry’s collar. “They’re fucking getting _married_. And… _fuck_ , I think Ed proposed _yesterday_. ‘s why all the tattoos.” He ran a hand through his hair. “What is this? A shotgun wedding?”

“Hardly,” Harry drawled. “They’ve already got the kid on the way.”

“Three weeks,” Louis quipped. He then groaned, kneading his forehead. “We need to confirm this.”

“Louis, no. Niall obviously doesn’t-”

“No, we _need_ to because Zayn will _not_ handle finding out it’s a wedding approximately one minute before said ceremony takes place. And unless Niall wants to have his fucking ceremony in a hospital…”

And…okay yeah, that was a fair point. “I’ll talk to Niall tomorrow. We’re both on the early shift…because he swapped with Perrie. Christ.”

“He _is_ devious,” Louis remarked. “Give the man that.”

Harry did, huffing at the blond in his head before settling down to sleep. God help him.

 

***

 

Harry had wrung the truth out of Niall by essentially guilt-tripping him. Harry had then passed the news onto Louis and Louis had lunged for his phone, glancing at the clock desperately, knowing he had to catch Liam before he went to work because this was going to have to be a joint operation.

_“Lou’…? It’s early Tommo, what’s up?”_

There was babbling in the background and Louis smiled, assuming Ali was squirming around Liam. “Hey, is Zayn there? Need to talk to both of you.”

 _“He’s just cleaning up Vishi from breakfast…gimme a mo’…”_ Liam sounded more worried now, placing down the phone and bellowing out a, “ _Zee, babe, can you come here? Louis’ on and…he wants to speak to both of us!_ ”

Zayn’s tentative “ _okay…?_ ” coincided with Georgia shuffling into Louis’ room, grinning up at her father and snuggling into his lap. “Morning poppet,” Louis murmured, kissing her cheek tenderly. “Where are the little ones at?”

“Still asleep,” she whispered before looking at the phone, tapping the home button and frowning as she saw the time. “Why you calling Liam so early? Is something wrong?”

“No,” he assured, shaking his head. “But stay and listen yeah? Think you need to hear this too.”

Georgia frowned up at him as Liam came back on the line, obviously putting the phone on speaker as Louis did the same. “ _Louis, we’re here but this kind of has to be quick,_ ” Liam said, sounding a little embarrassed. “ _We have to leave in ten._ ”

“Sorry, sorry, I know but…” He exhaled loudly. “You’ll want the warning, trust me.”

 _“Lou’…”_ Zayn sounded anxious. _“What’s going on?”_

“Okay, so that dinner with Niall and Ed tonight?” He waited for grunts of affirmation. “ _Not_ a dinner. Well, it is. But they’re signing a marriage certificate first.”

Utter silence.

Three.

Two.

One.

_“Are you kidding?!” “What?!”_

“Daddy, really?”

_“No, no, no!”_

_“They…Oh my god, they_ would _. They_ so _would. …Zayn…?”_

 _“It’s fine,_ it’s fine _,”_ Zayn sounded anything but. _“No, it’s fine, I’m happy for them.”_

Louis winced. “Are _you_ fine?”

 _“I…I_ will _be.”_ Hey, honesty. Nice. _“I’m not now but…okay, yes, I really needed to hear that. And…oh_ no _. We were gonna have Babs mind all the kids but, like, shouldn’t she be there? Shouldn’t_ they _be there?”_

“I wanna come!” Georgia interjected, pouting up at Louis and _shit_ , he hadn’t even thought of that.

“Do…do you have a dress Georgie?”

Zayn swore on the other end, Liam chastising him. _“I don’t have clothes for the kids either,”_ Zayn muttered, voice thick with stress. _“I…I’m gonna have to go out on my lunch break.”_

“I can get some,” Louis offered. “I’m working from home today as it is.”

 _“Nah, we got it,”_ Liam assured, murmuring something too low for Louis to catch but it seemed to placate Zayn. _“Okay, we’ve got to go now but thanks for the heads up, seriously. You’re a life saver Louis.”_

“You know it Payno,” Louis laughed, ending the phone call and then meeting Georgia’s inquisitive gaze. “What do you think about Daddy picking you and Noah up at lunch time? Get out early and buy some clothes?”

Georgia cheered, flinging her arms around his neck. “Thank you Daddy!”

Yeah, Louis could make an exception for a wedding.

 

***

 

The wedding itself, it they could even call it that, was so simple but so Ed and Niall that none of them could even complain. Both Ed and Niall’s parents and brothers were there and Babs had come too – apparently having overheard at work and screaming, “ _Niall James Horan so help me I will fire you right now if you don’t invite me!_ ”. Niall had, of course, so graciously offered an invitation under such wrath. Barbara really turned out be their saving grace though because Ed and Niall had legitimately looked like they were just going to sign the form until she barged between them, forcing them to exchange “I do”s as she rattled off the traditional spiel. When Maura asked how she knew it so well, Babs simply said, “ _watch too much soaps I do_.”

Harry had brought along his camera and snapped a couple of photos with everyone, more so with the kids because Babs would be taking them back to Louis’ to mind as they went out for dinner. She waved off their assurances that she could come with an excuse about old age. There was a moment when Louis had anxiously wavered at the door, nervous about how Babs would get five children home but Georgia had swooped in, taking one last picture with Niall and Ed in her beautiful vintage white and beige dress before scooping up Abby and setting her on her hip. She made Noah and Vishakna hold hands while Babs took Ali from Liam. He eyed her up for a long moment before throwing himself into her neck and giggling. Louis swore Liam’s heart melted in pure joy, the bloody sap.

But they had made it to dinner, Ed booking out a local pub, explaining to Louis that he’d wanted to keep their day as normal as possible but still somewhat private. Louis couldn’t argue, especially not when Ed had an open bar tab and Louis couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a night without _any_ of his children. He returned to the table with another round just as Liam, who was more than _slightly_ intoxicated, was gesturing wildly and saying,

“No you _can’t_. Everyone agrees. You _have_ to know.”

“Know what?” Louis asked, sliding back into his chair as the pints were swiped with alarming speed.

Liam pointed at Niall and Ed furiously. “These two! They won’t even say who proposed to who! Said they don’t know, that they proposed to each other.”

 _“We did!”_ Ed and Niall cried at the same time.

“We proposed together,” Niall insisted, stabbing the table with a finger. “We asked each other and said “ _yes_ ” at the same time.”

“And I said that doesn’t make sense!” Harry whined, tugging on Louis’ sleeve. “Tell ‘em Lou’!”

“Harry, love,” Louis deadpanned. “When do these two _ever_ make sense?”

“I-…” Harry promptly snapped his mouth shut. “ _Fine._ ”

“You can’t win with them,” Zayn laughed, burrowing into Niall’s neck, the Irishman’s arm wrapping around his shoulder. “You’re a weird one Niall. You both are. Love you though, you know that, yeah? Both of you.”

Niall smiled down at him fondly, patting his cheek. “Of course I do. And you’re _so_ drunk.”

“Am not,” Zayn mumbled, Niall passing him over to Liam, where he promptly curled back up. Liam petted his head affectionately.

“But he’s happy for you, yeah?” Liam pressed, leaning over the table to clasp Niall’s hand – though Louis thought _fumble_ was a more accurate description. “Like, properly.”

“He knows,” Ed assured, patting Liam’s hand. “We both do. Means a lot to us mate.”

Liam gave them a sloppy smile, bundling Zayn close and they were both clingy, affectionate drunks, making Louis smile. Harry was in much the same state, swapping between hugging Louis and hugging Niall and Ed. He kept professing over and over again how happy he was for them, how proud he was, how much he loved them. And Louis had to admit, he was okay with that. After all, he felt pretty much the same.

 

***

 

“Was that everything you wanted?”

Niall beamed, rolling over and capturing Ed’s lips in his, groaning as Ed’s hands ran down his bare sides. “ _More_ than enough. Always more than enough with you.”

Ed drew him close, still all loose and relaxed from his orgasm minutes before. “Good.” He bumped their noses together, unable to stop smiling. “’Cause I feel the same.”

So they were still Niall Horan and Ed Sheeran, no names had been changed, but there was a ring for each of them and that was more than enough. It would _always_ be enough.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...that happened. In my mind, they kept their names and both of them wore their rings around their necks because Niall didn't want it to fall off at the bakery and Ed found the ring hindered with guitar playing. Do the general public know? I wouldn't think so but I guess it's up to you :) .xx Dan


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally some Ziam time in the spotlight! It's been awhile! :D Anyways, this chapter continues on from the last one. Enjoy!

 

  
  


 

 

Liam was flipping through his upcoming football match schedule, tucked up onto the couch with the sound of rain on the windows and his children’s quiet breathing wafting out from their room, when Zayn spoke up, eyes still trained on his class notes.

“Can I just say, I’m actually kind of annoyed Ed and Niall got married?”

Liam spluttered indignantly. “You what?”

“No, not-…” Zayn sighed, running a hand through his hair, nose twitching. “Not that they _got_ married, just…” He turned to mumble in his paper. “They’re already married.”

Liam frowned, having to strain to hear the words. He then pried Zayn’s book out of his hands, hauling his fiancé into his lap and locking their eyes together. “Hey,” he murmured soothingly, hands gently curling around Zayn’s hips. “Want to explain that to me more fully? What are you actually trying to say?”

Zayn’s mouth opened and shut a couple of times before he abruptly blurted out, “We were dating first!”

His eyes then widened and Liam couldn’t help but giggle at his shocked face. “And?”

“ _Liam_ ,” Zayn whined, shoving at his chest pitifully. “We started dating first out of everyone but Louis – _Louis_ – was the first to get married. And then Niall just out of the blue, has a relationship, is about to have a kid, and gets married like _that!_ ” He snapped his fingers for emphasis. “And okay, we had our rough patch, but we got the dog-” Loki’s ears perked up, grumpily slumping down when the word “ _walk_ ” never followed, “-and the flat and the kids but…Where’s _our_ wedding?”

“Hey, hey!” Liam called softly, cupping Zayn’s face because he looked seconds away from bursting into tears. “Zaynie, baby, five weeks. We’re getting married in _five weeks_. One more month, ‘s not so long.”

“Wanna get married _now_ ,” Zayn protested, hiccoughing into Liam’s neck.

“No you don’t,” Liam cooed, rubbing his back. “You put so much effort into this wedding. I didn’t have a clue what I was doing but you? Zayn, what you did, it’s _amazing_. I can’t wait for everyone to see it. I’m so proud of you.” He coaxed Zayn’s head up, thumbing at his cheeks. “This is our _wedding_ Zayn. I want to share it with everyone, stupid fancy stressful production and all. Even if we did it the long way round. I want _everyone_ to hear me say “ _I do_ ” to you.”

Zayn’s bottom lip trembled, hands tentatively reaching for him, curling in the collar of his shirt. “Can…Can you…?” Zayn glanced at him through thick lashes. “Can you, like now, right now, take me to bed like it _was_ our wedding night?”

Liam sucked in a harsh breath, pressing their foreheads together. “Of course. _Jesus_ _Zayn_. Of course I will. Come on.” The soft command was followed by Liam shifting his hands under Zayn and scooping him up as he got to his feet. Zayn’s legs wrapped around his waist, fingers threading through his hair softly. “Would wanna show you how special you are,” Liam told him, Zayn whimpering. “How much I love you. How beautiful you are to me.”

Liam tried to set Zayn down on the sheets but he refused, furiously clinging onto Liam and weeping into his neck. “Love you Liam. I love you, I love you. So much. My everything, yeah? My one and only.”

“I know,” Liam assured, peppering Zayn’s cheek with kisses until he finally turned enough that Liam could kiss him properly. Zayn sank into him, lips parting before Liam could even ask, inviting him in. Liam didn’t hesitate, tracing every inch, taking everything Zayn was offering and giving back just as much in return. He sucked on Zayn’s tongue, revelling in the moan that got him in response. When he pulled away, Zayn’s eyes were dazed, lips parted, plump, fingers ghosting over his jaw.

“Liam…”

Liam tried once more to set Zayn on the bed, having a little more success this time, even if Zayn still pouted and made grabby hands after him. “Ah!” he tutted, batting Zayn away playfully. “You wanted me to show you how _I_ would do it.” He backed Zayn towards the headboard. “ _This_ is how I would do it.”

Zayn gave in then, head tipping back onto the pillows and letting Liam settle between his legs. “Show me.”

Liam hovered over him, leaning down to kiss Zayn once more, drowning in his taste even after all these years – coming so close to ten now that it was ridiculous. “Love you so much.” He tugged Zayn’s shirt off, pressing a kiss to every tattoo as he made his way down. Zayn’s hands were fisted in the back of his shirt, hips rolling up but Liam pushed them down with a hand. “Don’t give me that look,” he chucked in response to Zayn’s impatient huff. “ _I’d_ take my time. I’d have all night to do what I wanted to you.”

“ _Fuck_ Liam,” Zayn gasped, eyes fluttering closed.

Liam felt his heart skip a beat, couldn’t remember a time it had felt so intimate with Zayn. Thumbing over one of Zayn’s nipples, earning a sharp hiss in response, Liam traced over the rippling muscles of Zayn’s stomach before pulling his pyjama bottoms off. Zayn’s cock slapped up, already hard and red, tip beading with pre-come. As he reached for it though, Zayn weakly pushed him away.

“Clothes off,” he ordered with a harsh tag at Liam’s own sleep wear. “You wouldn’t fuck me with your clothes on.”

Liam laughed, having completely forgotten he was even wearing clothes, although the strain against his dick should have been a giveaway he supposed. “You’re right,” he said, pushing back so he could shed his clothing, slowing his movements once he saw how closely he was being watched. Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, Liam put a little more sway into his hips, perhaps clenched his abs a little as he pulled his shirt off. Zayn’s breath was stilted, a single hand begging Liam to come back to him. As if Liam could ever say no.

Climbing back onto the bed, Liam captured Zayn’s lips once again because he _had_ to, couldn’t _not_ do it. If the way Zayn kissed back just as urgently was anything to go by, neither could he. Even as Liam was pulling away he was sucking on his bottom lip, urging him to stay. Relenting and giving one final peck, Liam then broke off the kiss for good, shimmying down Zayn’s body and running his hands over his thighs. Zayn shivered, the action turning into a full-blown shudder when Liam swapped to lightly scraping his nails down the delicate flesh. “Come _on_ Liam,” Zayn pleaded, aching to be touched.

“I know, I know,” he assured, knuckles running over Zayn’s length and earning him a hitching sob. “Going to give you what you want.”

_“Please.”_

“Anything.” With that, Liam wrapped a hand around the base of Zayn’s cock, the other coming to pin his hips down even as he started to kiss up the shaft. Zayn hissed, hands scrambling frantically in the sheets, so on edge already. Swirling his tongue around the head just once, Liam teased at the foreskin before starting to go down. His name came out of Zayn’s lips far too roughly and if he were able, if he didn’t have a cock stuffed in his mouth, Liam would have smirked. Instead he focused on relaxing his throat, taking Zayn down more and more until he was nosing at the base, tiny, breathy mewls coming from above him.

 _“Fuck Li’,”_ Zayn was saying, panting. “So, so good. Fuck, you…Li’, my Liam…”

Letting the praise wash over him, Liam licked up the length before starting to bob up and down. He could feel Zayn’s cock bumping against the back of his throat, the saliva running down his chin, tears stinging at his eyes, but it was all _so good_. So good as his hand moved to toy with Zayn’s balls, rolling them between his fingers until he was shaking, the taste of his pre-come invading Liam’s mouth.

He felt it, the moment right before Zayn was about to tip over the edge. And just like that he pulled off, gasping for air even as he wrapped a hand firmly around the base of Zayn’s cock, preventing him from coming. Zayn bit back a scream, the sound strangled in his throat even as he outright sobbed, feet kicking out uselessly.

“Not how I would do it,” Liam whispered in answer to Zayn’s silent question, his fiancé whining. “Wouldn’t have you come from a blow job.”

“Then get inside,” Zayn urged, eyes burning with arousal.

“Wouldn’t do that either,” Liam admitted, watching Zayn’s expression still, fight gone as he fumbled for Liam’s hand. Liam gave it to him, interlacing their fingers. “No,” he elaborated, bumping their noses together. “Since I would be becoming Liam Malik, I’d want _you_ inside _me_ , make me yours, claim me in every way.”

Zayn flung his arms around him, lips hot on every part of Liam’s skin they could reach. “God Liam, you’re so perfect. Why are you…? I can’t…I just, I love you. Too perfect…my… _fuck_ , _Liam Malik_.” His eyes’ blew and Liam raised an eyebrow.

“Are you going to last long enough to fuck me?”

Zayn growled at the challenge, flipping them over and sinking his teeth into Liam’s collarbone. Liam sighed happily, hands running through Zayn’s hair, encouraging him. “Still can’t believe you like that,” Zayn muttered, tongue laving over the bite, soothing the burn.

Liam snorted. “As if _you_ don’t.”

“ _I_ fit the stereotype,” Zayn informed him primly before shaking his head. “No, wouldn’t talk about this on our wedding night. No, I’d…” he seemed to stop at the sight of Liam spread out below him, expression turning so tender. “I’d give everything I had to you. All of it. For better or for worse.”

It was Liam’s turn to nearly tear up, understanding Zayn’s reactions now that he was on the receiving end because Christ, it just felt _so different_. He’d been fingered open by Zayn so many times but this, _this_ time, even if the actions were the same, the twist of Zayn’s fingers, the brush of his fingertips against his walls, it all felt so much more intimate, _deeper_. Three fingers in and all Liam could do was weakly rock back, keening high in his throat when Zayn rubbed at his prostate, worked his tongue in alongside his fingers. Liam felt like he might shatter, so overwhelmed by pleasure and, simply put, love.

It was only when Zayn was reaching for the condom and the lube again that Liam regained enough sense to push himself up onto his elbows, nudging Zayn with his knee. Zayn chuckled at him, misinterpreting it as impatience until he saw Liam’s frown. He paused, uncertain. “Li’…?”

“My husband wouldn’t wear a condom on our wedding night.”

Zayn’s breath left in a rush, eyes flying to the foil packet. Of course they’d fucked bare-back before; when they’d first started dating, fresh into their twenties and stupid, not knowing any better. They didn’t have a rule _against it_ either but it was just something they didn’t do often. Better to be safe than sorry, Liam supposed. But this…he wouldn’t do it like _this_ …not on a night like _this_.

“I wouldn’t. Would _you?_ ”

Zayn shook his head firmly at the quiet question, tossing the packet away almost petulantly and making Liam roll his eyes.

“You’re going to have to find that in the morning before the kids do. The last thing I want to do is to explain to Louis how Ali ended up in hospital after choking on a condom.”

Zayn hit him. Liam deserved it.

He then kissed him sweetly, Liam letting his hands settle on Zayn’s waist even as Zayn’s came to stroke his face lovingly. “Can I Li’?” he asked, pulling away and gesturing to the lube. “Can I?”

“Of course.”

Zayn whimpered, slicking himself up and lining up, guiding the head of his cock to Liam’s entrance with a hand. He let his eyes find Liam’s right before he started to push in, their synchronised groan echoing through the flat. Liam’s eyes fluttered closed as the head met resistance, latching onto Zayn’s hand when he offered it, forcing himself to relax as Zayn slowly bottomed out inch by inch. “I’ve got you babe,” Zayn soothed, kissing his knuckles as he waited for Liam to adjust, Liam knowing it was taking every ounce of his self control not to move.

He gave a cautious rock of his hips after a couple of minutes, gasping as Zayn slid that tinier bit deeper, more towards exactly where he wanted him. “You can move Zayn,” he murmured, tugging on his hand. “Come on babe, want to feel you.”

“Already feeling you,” Zayn whispered, sounding almost _in awe_ as he started to thrust in shallowly. “You feel…amazing Li’, so amazing. I love you.” Liam let his head drop back against the pillows, spreading his legs wider. Zayn took the hint, planting his hands on Liam’s chest as he picked up his pace, hips snapping against his, shifting ever so minutely until he found that one spot that made Liam contort with pleasure, back arching up. “God Liam. You…Jesus, you’re _perfect_. Love you. _So much_. So, so much.”

“Love you too,” Liam gasped, words so hard to form. “Zayn… _please_.”

“I know babe.” Zayn’s hand, still sticky with lube, was then around his cock and Liam didn’t know how he didn’t come on the spot. It was all too much, clenching down and making Zayn swear. “ _Fuck_ …Liam Payne, you…you’re…”

“Malik,” Liam corrected. “Liam _Malik_.”

That was what did it. Zayn came without warning, gasping into Liam’s neck as he thrust through his orgasm, Liam groaning as he felt Zayn’s come filling him up. Zayn didn’t even need to give Liam’s length that last jerk he was coming anyway, orgasm shaking through him and leaving him breathless. He couldn’t do anything but limply hold Zayn for several minutes, one hand toying with his hair, as sweaty and matted as it was.

“I love you.”

Zayn whined, weakly clutching at his shoulders. “Love you too.” He made to pull out but Liam held him in place, Zayn grunting in displeasure. “ _Liam_. You’re going to make yourself sore.”

“Don’t care,” Liam told him honestly. “Just…want you in me. A little bit longer, okay?”

Zayn’s nose scrunched up at the come already drying between them but one look into Liam’s eyes was all it took for him to back down. “Alright,” he relented, burrowing into Liam’s chest. “A little bit longer.”

 

***

 

Louis had been picturing this moment for years. Within months of Liam and Zayn dating, Louis could tell it would evolve into something more serious. They weren’t casual, never had been. His entire world – as well as Liam’s, and Zayn’s he’d later discovered – had collapsed in on itself when Zayn had left but that hadn’t stopped him occasionally picturing what this day would have been. But now it was here. Now.

“You look nervous.”

Louis looked up at Harry’s voice. His husband looked striking, black suit, white shirt, black waistcoat with vivid red wine swirl through it. “I’m contemplative, not nervous,” Louis corrected, rolling his eyes.

“’s a big word,” Harry teased.

“Ha ha,” Louis drawled. “And before you ask, yes, I can spell it. No, I was just thinking,” His eyes wandered out over the garden once more. “This day’s been a long day coming.”

“Hasn’t it just?” Nicola demanded, hands on her hips, bridesmaid dress a shimmering gold. “Thought my little brother would be married _first_ not _last_.”

“Shh,” Ruth scolded just as Liam made his way over, all of them wanting to avoid the obvious elephant in the room. “Alright Liam?”

Liam rubbed his palms on his pants and, yeah, Louis understood. “Just…” he cleared his throat and tried again. “Just wanna do it now, you know? Feel like we’ve been waiting long enough.”

“Any minute now,” Louis assured, coming to Liam’s side and placing a hand on his arm. “And I absolutely promise to laugh if you cry.”

“Fuck you,” Liam whined, shoving him away. “You _know_ I’m going to.”

Louis flipped him off. “Eh, but let’s be real. Zayn’ll break first.”

Liam grinned, knowing it was true. As Geoff grabbed his attention once more, checking over final things, Louis surveyed the garden Zayn had chosen. It was beautiful, how he’d done it. Zayn had gone non-traditional in a way, catching Louis a bit off guard if he was honest. He’d had the chairs arranged in two semi-circles, with essentially two aisles leading to the middle where he and Liam would exchange their vows. They would walk the aisle together, at the same time, meeting in the middle and God, they were going to be _such_ a mess. But, thinking about the way Yaser had been dabbing his eyes _hours_ earlier, Louis had half a mind to think the entire Malik-Payne clan was a lost cause.

Louis’ family were out there, his mum having a tight grip on Noah and Abby. Georgia was with Zayn, tasked with leading Vishi and Ali down the aisle before taking them to Trisha and Karen. Harry’s parents had been invited too, so tight their little clique of six that they were all family this point, and if Anne had been saddled with a ten-day-old Evie Sheeran, she certainly wasn’t voicing any complaints. Louis could see them from where he was waiting, Lottie spotting him and waving her own daughter’s hand, her high-school sweetheart Tommy next to her.

“Louis.” Harry’s voice was once again a quiet murmur in his ear. “It’s time to go.”

“Alright then Curly,” Louis said, leaning up to peck his lips before swerving around his husband and taking Nicola’s arm. “We ready love?”

“Always,” she replied with a smile, _aww_ -ing when Ali tried to stop and pick up the red and yellow petals that had been lain down the aisle in an intricate mandala – Zayn’s doing, of course.

“He’s a bit cute,” Louis said, going to continue when he heard Liam behind him.

“Fuck, Dad he’s-… _shit_ , I’m gonna cry and I…”

“Jesus Liam, hold it together,” Louis crowed, throwing a wink over his shoulder and making Liam pout, even _if_ his eyes were already brimming with tears.

“ _You_ cried when you saw Georgia at _your_ wedding,” Liam pointed out snarkily, Louis quickly snapping his mouth shut. It made Liam laugh though, so he counted it as a victory.

Giving him a quick wave, Louis then started his walk down the aisle as Niall did the same on the other side, Safaa by his side. They made mirrors of each other, dressed identically and Niall’s grin was blinding when he met Louis’. Safaa’s was a little strained and Louis’ felt his heart drop a little, knowing each and every Malik was feeling Doniya’s loss painfully today, stricken that she wasn’t alive to see this. Louis gave her a smile though and hers brightened a little in return, hand hooking tighter around Niall’s arm. Niall bumped her teasingly before shifting into his designated spot, Louis doing the same. Zayn had whizzed them through one quick run-through in the morning, followed by a to-the-second one, and Liam had then pushed his fiancé towards his parents before he could stress over a third. Zayn had pouted in betrayal but let himself be lead away, knowing Liam was right.

As Harry and Ruth came to stand across from Louis, Ed and Waliyha doing the same on the other side so they made a square, everyone’s eyes flew to Liam and Zayn. They’d asked their fathers to walk them down the aisle, wanted their dads to give their “little boys” away, and it was so touching to watch two adult men walk their sons down the aisle with handkerchiefs constantly dabbing at their eyes. Louis’ couldn’t even talk though, he was exactly the same.

Zayn almost seemed to rush the last few steps, desperate to reach Liam and have his hands in his. He looked perfect, of course he did, crisp black suit, white pocket square, a green bowtie to Liam’s yellow tie, and, even if mostly obscured by their waistcoats, the Green Lantern belt that matched Liam’s Batman one. Originally Zayn had bemoaned anything superhero related in their wedding but Liam had wheedled him down with cheeky smiles, shameless begging, and constant reassurances that they didn’t have to come in _bloody costumes_. Zayn had been won over, eventually admitting that it was what had gotten Liam in the door in the first place, their first ever conversation being opened with, “ _Hey, is that the new X-Men comic?”_ He couldn’t deny the very thing that had set the wheels in motion.

Again, throwing tradition to the wind, Zayn had abandoned traditional vows, Louis blinking in surprise when he realised very quickly that Liam was _proposing_ to Zayn, heart threatening to break out of his chest when Zayn did the same. And, _holy shit_ , Zayn wasn’t running from the fact that they’d broken up, he was openly _acknowledging_ it here, in front of everyone, and making it into something _good_. Two engagements, two proposals…Louis didn’t have a word other than perfect.

Once they’d choked and sniffled their way through their speeches and exchanged their rings, Yaser came forward, reeling off what Louis could only assume were Pakistani wedding vows. Liam stumbled a little over the pronunciation of “ _jee haan_ ”, Louis knowing enough Urdu from years with Zayn to know that meant “yes” – though anyone could guess that, it wasn’t hard – but he answered with conviction, Zayn’s voice just as unwavering. They then kissed, applause and cheers coming from around them, Louis hugging his best friends once they’d pulled away and were ready.

“I’m so happy,” he whispered into their ears, kissing their cheeks swiftly. “So happy for you.”

Liam was clapping his back as Zayn was slotting their cheeks together. “Thanks Lou’.”

“Now go,” Louis urged, “There’s a whole lot of people out there that want to meet Mr. and Mr. Malik.”

Zayn’s grin was dazzling, stroking Liam’s stubble tenderly. “Mr. Malik.”

Liam bumped their noses together. “Always. For better or for worse.”

They then took one step and were all but devoured by their families, Louis chuckling and reaching back blindly, grinning when he felt familiar fingers interlace with his. “Knew you’d be there,” he murmured, tugging Harry to his side. “Love you.”

Harry’s lips pressed against his temple. “Yeah, I love you too. Now, let’s go rescue the kids.”

“Nah, they’re fine,” Louis said, if only to see Harry’s jaw drop. “I’m kidding babe,” he chuckled, patting his cheek. “Come on, let’s go get them. I miss my little angels.”

As they passed through the crowd towards where Jay was, dodging where Niall was trying to pry Evie away from Gemma, Louis shot one look back at Liam and Zayn. They’d been through hell together, been on one painstaking journey, but to see them where they were now, as happy as they were, Louis couldn’t do anything other than smile. They’d earnt this and Louis wished them every happiness, for now and for every day that followed.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <333 For everyone who ever wanted that Ziam wedding, there you go! .xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I forgot to upload this last night...oops. But anyway, this is the last chapter, set five years after everything! Finally, everything's all wrapped up :)

 

  
  


 

 

“Alright, thanks Stuart…Yeah, talk to you in the morning…yeah, eight…oi, it’s not that bad…Ni’s gotta be up at half four.” Ed chuckled as Niall groaned from where he was tucked up on the corner of the couch. “Alright, yeah…See you then.” Hanging up, Ed pocketed his phone, checking over his luggage once more before trapping Niall with his knees. “You good love?”

Niall’s gaze flicked up to his, warm but also with that tinge of sadness Ed was sure his own held. “Yeah, it’s only four months.”

“Less,” Ed corrected quickly but gently. “I’m coming back for Father’s Day.”

Niall leant up to kiss the stubble on his cheek softly. “I know that you prat. Meant for longer than three days.”

He nudged Ed aside so he could get to his feet, stretching his arms languidly above his head before wrapping them around his husband. Ed burrowed into his neck, tour nerves so much different this time. “Think…think I feel bad,” he admitted.

Niall was quick to push him away, face set in a very determined frown. “And why is that?”

Ed bit the inside of his cheek. “…I don’t know. I just…I wanna stay with you. And Evie.”

“We’re not going anywhere,” Niall promised, linking their hands and guiding him upstairs, detouring past their room to check that Evie was asleep. “We’re always going to be here,” he assured, dragging Ed back into the bedroom and shutting the door.

“Sure I can’t stuff you in my suitcase?” Ed asked, mood still sullen until he noticed the odd trembles shooting through Niall’s frame, the way his hands were fidgeting by his sides. _Oh_.

Niall didn’t even get to reply before Ed had him pinned to the door, breath ghosting over his cheek as his hands slid under Niall’s tee, relishing in the shiver that got him. “This what you were after Horan? One last round before I go?”

Niall keened as Ed thumbed over his nipples, head tipping back and exposing the long line of his throat. Ed wasted no time in making good of that opportunity, kissing and sucking his way down, making the marks as dark as he dared. As much as he could before little girls asked questions or customers who were well aware of who Niall Horan went home to saw and snuck photos.

Tweaking a hardened bud, Niall cried out, Ed pulling away in what could only be described as sheer _awe_. “ _Fuck Niall_ ,” he breathed, fingertips settling on his throbbing pulse. “You’re so…”

“Are thirty-two-year-olds allowed to be horny?” Niall managed, latching onto Ed’s shirt and pulling him closer until he could cant his hips up and gain some much needed friction. “’Cause that’s what I fucking am. Can you…?”

He didn’t continue but he didn’t need to, Ed wasting no time in stripping Niall of his clothes and pushing him onto the bed. Niall shifted back as Ed’s own clothes joined the pile, searing their lips together once he was hovering over his partner. “What do you want?” Ed asked, breaking away and starting to kiss down Niall’s pale chest. “It’s all yours Niall, whatever you want.”

Niall groaned, gasping when Ed gave his cock a teasing squeeze. “All of it,” he begged, hands twisting up in the pillow. “All. Everything.”

Ed chuckled even as he was marking up the inside of Niall’s thighs. “Sorry Little Bird but that’s not an answer.”

“Yes it is!” Niall cried, practically writhing when Ed came to cup his balls and _Jesus_ , Ed hadn’t seen him like this in _years_. From that alone Ed figured he’d definitely manage to get Niall to come more than once so until Niall got his thoughts more together, he was going to do what he liked. Which, in this case, was sucking him off.

He didn’t bother with a warning, though he thought maybe he should have when Niall garbled out a shout that he was ninety percent positive was going to wake Evie. Even as he was starting to take Niall down – though not too far because a wrecked voice was not what he needed first day back on tour – one ear was listening out for tiny footsteps.

“She won’t,” Niall panted, elaborating when Ed pulled off with a quizzical eyebrow raise. “Evie. Won’t come in. Sleeps through everything.”

If either of them was going to know, it would be Niall so Ed took his word, kissing him messily before placing his attention back on his cock. Niall was weakly rocking against him, hands snaking into his hair and tightening every so often, when Ed’s tongue twirled just so or he suckled the tip in the exact way Niall liked. It didn’t take long before Niall was back in that deliriously high headspace, desperate for Ed like he was literally burning for it. Pulling off just as Niall was on the edge, Ed let their eyes meet before commanding,

“Niall, come.”

Niall swore, back arching as he did exactly that. Come splashed up his chest, ribs heaving up and down as he tried to get air into his lungs, orgasm rendering him boneless. Ed wasted no time in nuzzling Niall’s cheek, petting his hair softly and murmuring to him until Niall seemed coherent once more.

“Love you.”

Niall smiled tenderly, turning his head and pressing their lips together. “Love you too.” He let Ed pamper him for a couple of minutes before flipping their positions, devilish grin full in place. “Me getting everything I want still apply?”

Ed playfully pinched his hip at the cheeky grin but his eyes were full of affection. “Of course.”

Niall eyed him up for a long moment. “Good, ‘cause I…” He trailed off, Ed’s breath hitching when one of Niall’s fingers pressed against his rim. Oh god, they hadn’t switched it up in _so_ long. Niall preferred to be on the bottom and Ed had no problems with it and yes, Niall usually asked for Ed to fuck him senseless before tours so he “can feel you in me walk for days” but…

“ _Please_ ,” he gasped, already trying to press back against Niall’s finger, get him inside. “Please Niall. Want you in me.”

“Yeah?” Niall asked breathlessly, all but ripping the bedside drawer open when Ed nodded. "It's gonna be so good Ed,” he said as he coated his fingers in lube. “Get you so open, make you beg for me, fuck you til you see stars.”

“You fucking better.”

And he did, Ed confident he was both glowing and utterly wrecked by the time Niall was through with him. Niall wasn’t much better, hair flattened with sweat and exhausted from coming twice but he was so, so content as he pressed their foreheads together. “Love ya Snowflake. So much, every part of you.”

“Don’t be a sap,” Ed chided, pasting on a smile even as his throat closed over and his eyes started to prick. “Not now, fuck.”

Niall looked startled at his tears, clumsily brushing them away. “Hey, Ed, no. This…this is not like you. What’s going on?”

Ed shrugged, pushing Niall off, thus making him frown. “Shower,” he explained, Niall faithfully padding after him. “And don’t lie, we both get like this when I’m on tour.”

“But you’re not on tour yet,” Niall pointed out, stepping under the spray once it was warm enough.

“Maybe I’m just becoming old,” Ed mused, letting Niall scrub the come off his chest before drawing him in for a hug. “Or maybe I just want an excuse to get you to let me hug you for twelve hours. Is it working?”

Niall snorted, bopping his head lightly. “You’re an idiot Sheeran.” His soap-sudded hands roamed over his chest, tracing the lion with that “you’ll regret that one day” air he always had, making for his crotch cheekily. “But I love you anyw-”

“Daddy? Papa?”

They both whipped around, Niall ripping his hand away so fast he stumbled, Ed scrambling to catch him. Evie was standing in the door of the bathroom, expression quizzical. She had no qualms about pushing the shower door open, blinking up at them owlishly.

“Why you in the shower at night?”

“Why are you out of bed?” Niall challenged in return.

Evie met his gaze levelly. “Because you were in the shower.”

Niall’s expression flattened while Ed cackled madly. “We’re in the shower because we want to be clean for bed,” he offered when Evie’s gaze swapped to him. “We don’t want to get into bed smelly.”

“Okay.”

The next thing Ed knew, Evie had struggled out of her nightdress and was stepping in beside them. He glanced at Niall but Niall merely shrugged, crouching down so he could massage shampoo into her curls. As he did the same to his own hair, Ed whisked Evie into his arms, dipping her in and out of the spray until she was squealing with laughter and playfully swatting at him. Niall then relieved him of the four-year-old so Ed could clean himself, Ed’s heart swelling as he listened to Evie try and convince Niall to let her shave his stubble. He was determined for it to stay though and Ed wasn’t about to complain; he was more than a fan of the scruff.

Switching off the water, Ed passed Niall a towel before sharing his with Evie. Niall made to fix Evie’s hair – which had come undone in the shower – but Ed waved him off. “You’re up early tomorrow babe. Let me.”

Niall nodded wearily in thanks, kissing them both before, from the sounds of it, collapsing into bed. Ed and Evie exchanged giggles before Ed set to work. He dried her hair as much as the towel would allow and sat down to braid it because that’s what Niall always did. Two minutes later and Ed became very aware that he didn’t know _how_ to braid. He had figured it wouldn’t be too hard but…Well, let’s just say Evie’s hair wouldn’t even stay in and it looked nothing like Niall’s. A youtube tutorial and several attempts later and Ed threw in the metaphorical towel. He settled for a ponytail – though even that was messy – and chased her into their bed, Niall already sound asleep.

Several hours later in a car, Ed received a text:

_Ed, love, her hair doesn’t go in ponytails when wet. It makes it kink all funny._  
_Give you lessons when you get back ;)_

It was sent in goodwill but all Ed could think was: shit, he couldn’t even braid his own daughter’s hair.

 

***

 

Ed was sitting in the Marks & Spencer dressing rooms, Niall by his side because Evie assured them she could try on her uniform by herself. She was a big girl going to school, she could do it. They’d been offered both Abby and Vishakna’s old uniforms but they’d ended up choosing a different school closer to their flat and maybe with a higher reputation but hey, Ed only had one child, he could afford to give her the best in life.

“Daddy, it’s _boring!_ ”

Niall burst out laughing as Evie came out of the dressing rooms, expression disgruntled, sour, maybe both. “Oh baby,” he cooed, adjusting the rounded collar of her shirt. “That’s a uniform muffin.”

“I don’t like it,” she grumped.

“I know,” Niall consoled, kissing her forehead. “I don’t like it either but Papa and I couldn’t find a school without one that weren’t in the country. But between you and me, you look beautiful anyway.”

She hid her face in her hands adorably before throwing herself into Ed’s lap, tugging on his ears emphatically. “And you Papa?”

“The same, I promise EE,” Ed assured, bumping their noses together. “As gorgeous as you always do.”

Evie accepted that, dashing back to the change room and Ed felt the phantom weight of her in his lap. It suddenly hit him, all at once: he wouldn’t be there. He wasn’t going to be there for her _first day of school_. Sure, he’d gone with Niall when she’d started reception but school, actual school…Fuck, he’d be in Vancouver on her _first day_.

And last time he’d been on tour she’d been so scared, scared he wouldn’t come back. And okay, he and Niall had mentioned the idea of him not touring anymore but never more than an offhand comment. And alright, things were getting serious with them planning to have more kids, well one more at least. Already confirmed actually, as in already conceived but…

Niall’s shoulder bumped into his. “Do you have to name her after a phone company?” he drawled. “She-”

“I wanna stop touring.”

Niall’s mouth snapped shut, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder, hissing when he felt the rigidness in Ed’s frame. “Ed? What do you mean?”

Ed shook his head, all too aware that Evie had to be nearly done. “Can we drop her somewhere? Harry’s? Zayn’s? Just-”

“Hey, hey,” Niall urged, turning him around and holding him in place. “Ed, Jesus, chill. You’re actually freaking out. Whatever this is, we can talk about it. It’s school holidays, Zayn won’t be working as it is. Let’s drop Evie there and we’ll go somewhere, alright?”

Ed nodded, feeling almost too panicked to speak and wow, was this what Zayn felt when he had panic attacks because Christ it was _awful_. Paying at the till and ringing Zayn at the same time, it wasn’t half an hour before they’d dropped Evie off and were situated at the top of Primrose Hill, tucked into the shade of an oak tree.

“Can you talk to me?” Niall requested, handing Ed one of the coffees he must have procured somewhere along the line. “I’ve never seen you freak out like that. This is what you did right before the first half of this tour. Now you’re doing it again at the second half. What about this tour is rattling you so much?”

Ed took a deep breath, shaking his head. “It’s not…Niall, it’s not the tour. The tour is great as always. When I’m on it…it’s fine but…Fuck Niall.” He dropped his head into his hands. “I’m missing stuff and I fucking hate it. Six months ago, I couldn’t braid Evie’s hair.”

“Liam still can’t and Vishakna’s nearly nine,” Niall said, doing his best to lighten his mood.

“Yeah, but…Niall, I’m not to make Evelyn’s first day of _school_.”

“Ah shit,” Niall breathed as Ed bit back a sob. Niall’s arms were around him and Ed had never been more thankful, head coming to settle on his chest, letting Niall’s hands smooth down his back. “Ed, love, she understands. It’s hard sometimes but she understands. I do. And we make it _work_. We’re a good fucking family Ed. Don’t you ever doubt that. You and I are raising an incredible daughter.”

“You are,” Ed argued with a shake of his head.

“ _Sheeran_.” Niall’s voice was harsh, biting. “Don’t make me out to this sort of single father. Evie’s got two dads and they _both_ raise her. You as much as me. You’re with her more than you think. You’ve not missed a birthday, which is more than I could say for my mum. She loves you. And she sure as hell doesn’t _blame_ you. But,” he added, tilting Ed’s chin up. “If that’s how you feel and you’re not happy, then that’s okay. If you want to stop then stop. You know what you want Ed; you always have. So, go and get it.”

“I want…” Ed sat up, shifting closer to Niall so their shoulders were touching but his gaze found the horizon resolutely. “Niall, I had a list, right. Of things I wanted to achieve. When I was a kid I thought they were stupid dreams, like going to moon and whatever. But Niall…Niall, I did it. I did it _all_. I got platinum albums. I sold out O2. Fuck, I even sold out _Wembley_ …and like, more than once. I mean _fuck_ , I got a movie! That’s mental.” He picked at his shoe. “If I stop now, then that’s good, yeah. I’ve got nothing else I even want to achieve.”

“Sounds like you’ve already made up your mind,” Niall said, simply, easily, like they always did, always had. “Go on your tour Ed, finish this one and then…we’ll talk again. You, me, Evie, and…well, the next little Sheeran.”

Ed’s expression lit up at that, cheeks hurting from the size of his grin. “Fuck Niall, another Sheeran.”

Niall curled into his chest, lips pressing against his collarbone. “I think we’re in for a big twelve months.”

Ed could only agree.

He then had to only agree more when Elena’s twelve-week-scan came back with unexpected results: twins.

 

***

 

“He’s really stressing out Harry,” Ed emphasised, leaning against the industrial fridges of _Sweet Nothings_. Sure, Ed didn’t work there anymore but he was one of the family he’d been there so long. And since Evie was at daycare, he’d decided to join Harry and Niall at the bakery.

Harry looked up from where he was rolling out dough. “I get that Ed. I also told Niall that he should enrol Evie at the same school as my kids ‘cause Louis can always pick them up and drop them off.”

Ed huffed. “But it meant Niall dropping her at yours at five fifteen sometimes and he wasn’t okay with that.”

“It _is_ early,” Harry conceded. He then shrugged. “But Ed, he _chose_ to work in a bakery. Not a lot we can do about that.”

Perrie wandered in from the front, meaning the lunchtime rush had died down. “What’s all this?”

“Niall’s not handling Evie starting school,” Harry deadpanned.

“I am too!” Niall cried, head poking out of his office at their noise, having been ploughing through paperwork. “I just don’t know what to do with her before school when Ed’s on tour. Sure, I can start late on her first week and get Louis or Zayn to pick her up but that’s not long term.”

Harry noted that Ed looked a tad guilty there but Perrie butted in before he could question it further. “Then get a nanny. God knows you two of all people can afford it.”

Niall’s bottom lip jutted out petulantly. “No. It’s _my_ kid, _I’ll_ raise her.”

Perrie rolled her eyes. “They won’t take your place Niall. Hell, my girlfriend Jade does babysitting. I can ask her?”

“Thanks Perrie,” Ed said, clapping her shoulder. “But I did already make the suggestion. Apparently Niall would only be happy with either of our parents which…yeah. They aren’t going to be keen to move to London for three months.”

Niall whined sourly. “I just…I wanna do for her what my mum did for me!”

“But your mum didn’t work Niall,” Harry pointed out gently. “It’s not the same. And it’s not like she’s alone. Louis, Liam, Zayn, me…Ni’, mate, we all work.”

“But none of you do before or after school care,” Niall pointed out, which, yeah…that was true.

Harry and Louis always co-ordinated their shifts so that one of them could drop off the kids while the other did pickup. Zayn had enrolled both kids in his school so they could tag along with him. Niall had so far been getting by on leaving Evie with Ed when he was home, taking her to nursery school on the days he started late, and bringing her to the bakery with him and letting her play at his feet all day when he was on earlies. School, it seemed, was an entirely different kettle of fish.

“You _do_ realise you’re the boss right?”

Their attention whipped back to Perrie once more, her expression exasperated. “Niall, you’ve been here over seven years, you’re the _actual_ store manager.” – which was true, he had been near three years now, since Harry said he didn’t want it – “You can do whatever shifts you want. Work nine til two-thirty every day, I guarantee no one would mind. You’d still be covering the busiest part of the days.”

Niall and Ed stared at her as though in shock, like common sense was a mysterious force they knew nothing about. Harry, however, was already grinning like a lunatic. “Yeah Niall, do it! Who’s gonna care? Everyone here would do anything for you and besides, you make allowances for us, we should make them for you.”

Niall glanced up at Ed, who nodded. “Yeah babe, what they said.”

Niall’s nose scrunched up one second longer before he gave in, hands flying into the air. “Alright then. I’ll be the first to invent and assign myself to the middle shift. I hope you’re happy!” he called as he stomped towards the front of the shop. He then paused at the door, turning and presenting them with a soft smile. “But no, really, thank you.”

 

***

Niall was happy.

It wasn’t odd, Harry knew. Niall, in general, _was_ happy. He was a happy guy. It was what had initially drawn Harry to him at uni.

But no, what was odd was that Niall was happy and Ed had flown out on Sunday. Try as he might, the first days were always the hardest and Niall was a little less chipper than normal. This time though…this time it was as though Ed had never left, Niall chatting away with customers and gushing to whoever would listen about Evie’s first day at school yesterday.

Strange.

Waiting for a lull in customers, Harry stepped up behind Niall, propping his chin over his shoulder. “You’re in a good mood today,” he observed casually.

Niall hummed, sinking into his touch, practically melting when Harry’s arms wrapped around his stomach. “I’m just really happy right now.”

Harry smiled, nosing Niall’s cheek affectionately. “I’m glad. Can I ask why?”

Niall hesitated, shooting a furtive look around the store before revealing in a hushed voice, “So, Ed spoke to me the other week and…Haz, he’s got this tour, his new album in November, and then the next tour…it’s gonna be his last.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “ _What?!_ ” he exclaimed, mindful to keep his voice quiet.

Niall nodded excitedly. “Yeah, he…He had list of goals and dreams for if he ever made it in music and he’s done them all Harry so he wants to stop and stay home and…” Niall toyed with the hem of his shirt, head bowed but so clearly hiding a smile. “I don’t want to say I’m _happy_ he’s stopping but I’m happy he is because of _himself_. You know, like, I didn’t even have to ask him to do it – I was okay with him keeping up touring, I _am_ – but he chose it for himself. I wasn’t a nagging husband or whatever but he’s still coming home.” His face was like actual sunshine when it found Harry’s, Harry powerless not to do the same it was so infectious. “He’s coming home.”

“That’s so great Niall,” Harry told him, drawing him into his arms, although he had to add, “And you’re never a nagging husband, never would be. Ed would never think that of you, you know that.”

“I know,” Niall admitted, “But doesn’t mean I didn’t sometimes keep some things to myself because of how it might seem.” He shook his head. “No, now I’m just really proud. Ed’s a lot more content now that he has a set plan and Evie’s thrilled. We all are,” he finished quietly.

Harry’s heart swooned, pecking Niall’s cheek. “I can tell you now that we all will be too, me and the lads. But don’t think,” he then added as he went to collect dirty dishes from the tables, “That Louis won’t take advantage of Ed always being home if he doesn’t get a job. You’ll be saddled with _all_ the kids, all five because Liam might get in on it too if he wants to spend a weekend with Zayn doing, well…”

Niall laughed raucously, remembering the time years ago when Harry and Louis had taken Vishakna and Ali because Liam had wanted a “weekend with Zayn”. They’d swung by the flat Sunday evening positively glowing and Harry had barely waited until they were out the door before demanding Louis find out where Liam took Zayn because he wanted to go somewhere _that_ relaxing. Louis had stared at him for a long time before saying dryly,

“Curly, Liam’s “weekend with Zayn” meant fucking him for near forty-eight hours in the kinkiest ways he could think of…although, judging from the way Liam was walking, there was definitely some fucking from Zayn’s side too.”

Needless to say, Harry had been mortified and had very much _not_ wanted to picture that though damned if the images wouldn’t stop!

“Five…”

Niall’s voice brought Harry out of his reverie. “Sorry, what was that Ni’?”

“Five,” Niall repeated thoughtfully, leaning on the counter with his hands clasped on the benchtop. “It’s a number that keeps repeating for me and Ed. Like, there were five of us before Ed joined the group, _A-Team_ went platinum five times, five world tours, soon to be five in the family, and-”

Harry’s head snapped around so fast only to see Niall with a hand clapped over his mouth, eyes wide. Bellowing for Jenna and Olly to take over the front, Harry rounded the counter and hauled Niall into the kitchens, away from public eyes.

“…I haven’t even told my mum,” Niall breathed, looking horrified but it made Harry’s heart clench because…because…

“Niall…” he said thickly. “Elena…is she…?”

Niall nodded mutely. “Twins.”

 _“Niall Horan!”_ Niall squeaked as Harry bodily lifted him off the floor, crushing him tight. “Oh my god! You’re having twins, oh my god! When…How long have you known?”

“Went with Elena on Friday, Ed and I. The twelve week scan were just before his tour and fuck, Harry, you have no idea how thankful I was for that when…when…”

He trailed off but Harry could only draw him back into his arms, hands running through his hair, lips pressing to his forehead repeatedly because _God_. Twins. Ed and Niall were having _twins_. “Well, you’ve blown Zayn’s prediction of you guys only having one kid out of the water.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “We demolished that the second we agreed to start trying.”

Which had happened in the usual way: Niall casually mentioning one night at a pub that he and Ed were thinking about having another kid only to come back a month later and announce, hey, Elena’s already two weeks pregnant. The sheer speed and nonchalance in which he and Ed did things made all their heads spin.

“You match Louis and I now,” Harry remarked. As he and Niall set about putting a load of dishes through the dishwasher, he asked, “Do you think you’ll ever find out – like if the kids are yours or Ed’s?”

Niall paused for a moment, head cocking to the side in thought before shaking it. “Nah, it’s not important, is it? If the things come out looking exactly like Evie then they’re obviously mine but if they have ginger hair then they’re Ed’s. Who knows,” he said with a mischievous eyebrow waggle, “Maybe our sperm had a super swim-off and we’ll end up with one of each.”

Of course Jenna chose that moment to enter the kitchen, only to quickly back out with, “Super sperm swim-off is something I never want to hear about.”

 

***

 

Harry was so happy their fortnightly meet-up was planned for that Friday because Niall had made Harry promise not to tell anyone and okay, it was _Niall’s_ news to tell but the suspense was killing him. He was pretty sure he nearly cried tears of joy when, as they were finishing off their pizza – late supper after the kids there were asleep, the others at home with babysitters – Niall said, “So, I have news.”

Louis’ head thudded against the table. “No! Whenever you have “news” Horan it’s “I have a husband” or some other outrageous shit. What now? Are you Prime Minister, Princess Diana’s illegitimate son and heir to the throne?”

Niall chuckled while Liam swatted him over the head. “Stop being childish Lou’. Let the man talk.”

Zayn looked equally intrigued but even as Harry watched, his smile grew as he worked it out all on his own. Niall seemed to realise the same thing, shoving him petulantly. “Oh fuck off Malik, it was _my_ secret!”

Zayn merely raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t say a word.”

Niall huffed but begrudgingly gave in. He then turned to the rest of them. “So…um, basically, Ed and I aren’t having another kid…We’re having two.”

Zayn grinned broadly, Liam floundering for a second before rounding the table and pulling Niall in. Louis leant over to clasp his hand, eyes warm. “That’s great, yeah?”

Niall interlaced their fingers. “Yeah, it is. I’m so happy Lou’, you have no idea.”

Louis retracted his fingers, curling more into Harry’s side but voice gentle. “Nah, I think I do.” His expression then turned thoughtful. “But wow, Elena’s gene game must be strong because that’s two sets of twins. Poor woman will never know what a normal pregnancy is like.”

They all laughed, Niall defending himself with, “Well she started it! And besides, she realised last time she couldn’t blame the kicking on me, what with her being a dancer as much as I am a footballer.”

The conversation got put on hold as the front door opened, shoes being toed off before a head popped around the corner, Georgia smiling at them all broadly, getting close to fifteen which still rendered Harry speechless sometimes. “Alright?”

They all sung back replies, Georgia pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek before moving to Louis’ side, arm sliding around his shoulders. “How was Oxford Street baby?”

“Crowded,” she harrumphed, looking less than impressed. “But what’s going on here? You’re all unusually quiet.”

“Just listening to Niall,” Louis placated.

“Niall?” Georgia repeated blankly, turning to face her adopted uncle. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no,” Niall said easily. “Just Elena-”

Georgia gasped loudly, startling them all. “Oh my god, is it twins? _Is it?_ ”

Niall blinked in surprise, Zayn smirking while Harry stammered out, “H-how did you know that?”

She rolled her eyes playfully. “Because Niall said they were having more kids and the only news other than twins is gender and that’s like, what…twenty weeks? So unless Ed and Niall did it on tour and flew their spunk back to the UK-”

“ _Enough!_ ” Louis cried, making Georgia giggle. “Georgie, love, please…”

“Dad, I’m not _five_ ,” she whined. “I do actually know about sex. Have for awhile.”

Louis rubbed his forehead. “I know. But it doesn’t mean I need to picture Ed and Niall doing…” he waved a hand, “ _that_. And then shipping the finished product-”

_“Dad!” “Louis!”_

The others watched in amusement as the Tomlinson-Styles’ squabbled amongst themselves, only stopping when Niall cleared his throat, very serious this time when he spoke,

“Now, I know that none of you will, but this is not to go on any social media. No hints, nothing. Ed and I…we’re not even gonna say we’re so much as thinking about it until they’re born, drop photos like we did last time. Because one, if something goes wrong we don’t need the whole media on our arses. And two, we don’t want Elena getting recognised when I see her a bit over the pregnancy.” He spread his hands. “I mean, the fans put together Ed and I dating long before we announced. If we say we’re having a kid and then someone sees me with her…”

“They’ll figure it out,” Liam surmised.

“And you definitely don’t want that,” Louis agreed. “Much less if they manage to spot Mason too.”

Niall sighed heavily. “Yeah, I can only imagine the news if people found out Evie had a twin. I mean, _she_ knows and understands – same parents, different family – but I don’t want _The Sun_ or some shit getting hold of it.”

“We won’t tell,” Georgia promised, miming zipping her lips. “You and Ed can keep curve-balling the world. It’s funny.”

Niall sent her a feral grin. “Good to know we all have the same view then.”

 

***

 

Phone pressed to his ear as he checked over the contents of his satchel once more, the voice that answered wasn;t the one he was expecting but he wasn’t surprised by it either. _“Hello?”_

“Hey Eve, it’s Harry.”

_“Hang on, the phone is broken. I can’t see you.”_

Before Harry could question that, Evie hung up on him. Sending Noah in the right direction when asked about his beanie, Harry made an incredulous noise when his phone rang again, only this time announcing _video call_. Pressing _accept_ , Harry pulled the phone away and waved at Evie.

 _“That’s better,”_ she chirped, waving at him from what almost looked like a bed.

“Um…is Daddy asleep?”

Harry checked the time on the oven. It was past midday, surely not. But then that definitely looked like the master bedroom of Ed and Niall’s new house, the flat being sold because they wanted more room for three children as well as a place with an actual garden so Evie could have the chickens she’d always wanted.

 _“Aha,”_ Evie answered gaily, distracted by a rumbling voice to her right. Next thing Harry knew, the phone was lifted up and away, presenting him with a bare-chested Niall, Evie snuggled between him and what looked to be Ed’s shoulder.

“ _Hey Haz,”_ he greeted while rubbing his eyes. “ _Sorry about the video. She…We always video chat with Ed so I don’t think she even knows what an actual phone call is.”_

“It’s fine,” Harry said, waving him off and shuffling a foot awkwardly. “Sorry, I’ll go it’s-”

 _“Shut up,”_ Niall chuckled, sending him a lazy smile. “ _We should be up anyway. ‘s just…”_ he yawned. _“Ed’s flight didn’t get in til late and we had nearly three months of stories to tell.”_

 _“I told them_ all!” Evie announced proudly, Niall stroking her hair lovingly.

“ _That you did muffin. Now_ ,” he said, attention back on Harry. “ _What can I do for you?”_

“You don’t have to,” was Harry’s first statement. “Because Ed just got back and you’ll wanna spend time with him but if you want, all of us are heading to the National Museum. There’s a new space exhibit Noah and Ali want to see and Abby made me promise I’d ask if Evie could come.”

 _“When are you going?_ ” Niall murmured, masking another yawn behind his hand.

“One…?” Harry cringed, because it was nearly twelve-fifteen and Niall looked nowhere near awake.

His friend mulled that over. “ _Gimme a sec.”_ He then leant over and shook Ed’s shoulder, kissing him when his eyes opened and gesturing at the phone. “ _Haz and them wanna go to a space thing. We in?”_

Ed shrugged lazily, flicking Harry a wave before tucking Evie against his chest and kissing Niall tenderly. Maybe Harry took a sneaky screen-shot. _Maybe_.

_“Harry, did you just screenshot that?”_

Okay, not so sneaky.

“Uh…”

 _“’s fine,”_ Niall said, clucking his tongue. “ _Just send it to me. But yes, Ed, we in?”_

 _“What do you think EE?”_ Ed asked. “ _Do you want to go?”_

She nodded vigorously and Harry knew that was that. As long as it didn’t hurt anyone, Ed and Niall usually gave Evie whatever she wanted. The family waved, assuring Harry they’d be there at one.

“The Sheerans are in!” Harry called, eliciting cheers from Noah and Abby’s room.

“Really?” Louis asked in surprise as he emerged from their bedroom, hair damp from his shower. “Figured they’d want to spend the day home together.”

Harry shrugged. “Seems like they did that last night. They’ve only just gotten up.”

Louis’ jaw dropped incredulously. “How the fuck do they get a five-year-old to sleep until _midday?_ How did they manage such a laid-back child?”

Harry’s expression flattened. “Boo, _Ed_ and _Niall_.”

Louis face-palmed. “Of course. Of course the two most laid-back people on the planet would have a laid-back spawn. I’d be more suspicious if they didn’t…although, it would serve them right.” He then glanced at the clock. “Wait, didn’t we say one?”

“We did.”

Louis groaned. “I’ll text Liam and Zayn, make it half one.”

And hey, Ed and Niall were only twenty minutes late…just.

 

***

 

When Niall had said, “ _Hey Haz, got a favour to ask_ ”, Harry hadn’t been prepared for him to ask if Harry would accompany him to Wembley Stadium and help him mind the kids while Ed performed. It was the opening of Ed’s last world tour, kicking off in London, and it was going to be the twins first show; Niall needed more than two hands. Harry had agreed instantly, as had Zayn when asked if he could help the second night. Niall had slumped down in relief, thanking him profusely before seemingly calming down.

Which was hilarious because the closer it got to the day, the more _Harry_ freaked out while Niall, by comparison, seemed to _mellow_.

“You alright there Styles?” Niall teased, eyebrows raised as Harry jittered with nerves. “You’re just holding a baby. To be honest, they’ll probably just sleep.”

“I know it’s just…” Harry looked out over the packed stadium. “Doesn’t it scare you?”

“They’re just people,” Evie spoke up from her spot in the window ledge, face smushed against the glass. “And they all love Papa so I think they’re nice.”

Niall smiled at her fondly, swapping it for a grin when the lights went down and the screaming reached its pitch intensity. “Right, that means we’ve got five minutes.”

Because the plan was simple: let the fans scream out their energy in the first song and then enter the stadium midway through the second. Ed wouldn’t acknowledge them from the stage; they would just be there in silent support. Niall slipped earmuffs onto Eoin before passing another set to Georgia who had since claimed Aedan. Evie declined the offer and bounded to Niall’s side, slipping her hand into his. Harry grabbed the carry bag, Niall exchanging some last words with Kevin at the door.

Georgia was happily bouncing Aedan but she sent Harry a thumbs up when she saw him watching because yes, Louis had sat her down after she’d immediately offered her assistance because being fifteen and getting papped with _Ed Sheeran’s_ husband was _thrilling_. He’d had to warn her about people on the internet because she already had quite a large following from all her Sheeran babysitting adventures, had to remind her not to post _everything_ , to not exploit Niall and Ed, and also to remember that both Noah and Abby were on her Instagram too and maybe they didn’t want tens of thousands of people looking at them. It had humbled her a bit, especially when Noah had refused to come tonight because he didn’t want people to photograph him. Louis had opted to stay home with him and Abby, though he would come tomorrow with the Maliks while Harry took a turn to mind the kids.

Receiving their cue, Niall led them down into the stadium, into the cordoned off area Ed always kept for friends and family. It didn’t take long for the fans closest to see them, gushing over how much Evie had grown, the twins’ respective panda and owl earmuffs, the plaid shirts and matching dungarees. Evie waved at a couple but more ran between Harry and Niall, coercing whoever was freer at the time to sing with her. Niall engaged with a few fans good-naturedly, thanking them for the well wishes, yes the twins were good, yes Evie liked school, Eoin was in the blue plaid, Aedan the red, and yep, the chickens’ names really were McNugget and Nandos. Harry saw more than one fan unabashedly take photos, which would no doubt go viral on things like twitter and tumblr.

He was happy listening to Ed’s music, taking Eoin or Aedan when needed, immersed in the performance until Niall abruptly turned to him, near thrusting Eoin into his arms, smile bright but voice sharp,

“Shit, I forgot to say but can you ramp it up just for the next song? Like, bounce him, point at Ed, all that shit? Ed set strict rules that the paps could _only_ photograph us as we entered the arena and during _this_ song,” he explained in a hiss, still smiling. “Also, we’ll be on the screens a lot but don’t draw attention to the fact that you’ve noticed.”

“Got it,” Georgia said, straightening Aedan’s earmuffs and kissing his cheek, making him flap his hands in delight.

Harry nodded subtly, watching as Evie clapped her hands excitedly when Ed started up the chords to his next song. Niall took her hands in his when she came to him, slow-dancing with her and twirling her every so often, singing along,

_“You look so wonderful in your dress_  
_I like your hair like that_  
_The way it falls on the side of your neck_  
_Down your shoulders and back_

_“And all of the voices surrounding us here_  
_They just fade out when you take a breath”_

Harry’s breath hitched, suddenly remembering in vivid clarity that Ed had admitted to writing this song about Evie when they’d spent a week in Tenerife. It was the perfect song, the _only_ song, and Harry could hear the crowd aww-ing as Niall and Evie were projected onto the side screens, Evie’s hair fanning out as she spun gracefully.

This was _their_ song.     

_“Just say the word and I will disappear_  
_Into the wilderness”_

The fans seemed to realise the weight in those lyrics now; Ed was disappearing, going away, to be with what mattered most. It was hard to say whose voice was louder, Ed’s, Niall’s, or Evie’s but it was perfect:

_“And should this be the last thing I see_  
_I want you to know it’s enough for me_  
_‘Cause all that you are is all that I’ll ever need_

_“I’m so in love, so in love_  
_I’m so in love, love, love, love_  
_So in love”_

The cheers in Wembley had only been louder once before: when Ed had kissed Niall.

If there could be a better end for Ed Sheeran, Harry didn’t know what it was.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooray! We are finally done. This is the last chapter of this work, of this series, and probably of this fandom because yeah...I'm done. Ha ha.


End file.
